Péchés et Alchimiste font bon ménage
by AngelScythe
Summary: Résumé Général: Envy veut qu'Edward reste auprès de lui, même si c'est au milieu des homonculus. Mais il ignorait quelque chose qui se passait souvent avec les humains qui cotoient les homonculus. Edvy, Wrathal, LEMON.
1. L'idée du siècle

_**Péchés et Alchimiste font bon ménage.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Edvy, Wrathal.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Xo-Yume-oX

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : L'idée du siècle.**_

Edward était allongé sur son lit. Le regard dans le vague, fixant, sans le voir, le papier peint où les défauts de peinture créaient tout un petit monde. Mais il ne le voyait pas, son esprit était bien trop préoccupé par autre chose. Par un corps splendide, couleur marbre et émeraude.

On aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait que ça à faire, rêver de cette personne. Et pourtant, il avait beaucoup de travail. Il était dans l'incapacité de le faire, dès qu'il s'y attelait, ses pensées vagabondaient ailleurs, vers un monde où seul son précieux joyau existait.

Un courant d'air froid vint lui caresser le dos et un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine. Il se redressa légèrement. La fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir. Edward songea que ce n'était que le résultat d'une rafale de vent plus forte. Après tout, il ne fermait jamais vraiment sa fenêtre.

Ainsi, son beau pourrait revenir le voir quand il voulait. Cela dit, il détestait sentir que la fenêtre vienne de s'ouvrir. Sans raison particulière. Néanmoins, Edward fut surpris. Il ne sentait plus de courant d'air. La fenêtre venait donc d'être refermée.

Le blond se redressa vivement, le cœur battant la chamade. Il sentait une bonne odeur de lys se propageant dans la chambre. L'alchimiste se tourna dans le lit et leva ses yeux pleins d'espoir vers un corps debout sur son appui de fenêtre interne.

La personne se mit accroupi dans un geste félin et presque sensuel. Il fit glisser un doigt tentateur sur les fines lèvres d'Edward et ne tarda à le remplacer par les siennes. Le blond sourit doucement, heureux de sentir ses douces lèvres contre les siennes.

Il fit courir ses doigts sur les mèches de jades. Il eut le souffle coupé un instant quand la personne s'installa sans vergogne sur lui. Il ne s'était pas appuyé de tout son poids sur lui, mais il avait été surpris. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude, il finissait toujours à califourchon sur ses jambes à l'embrasser tendrement comme maintenant.

-Envy…Souffla Edward contre la chair au doux goût.

L'homonculus se redressa légèrement et plongea ses yeux dans l'océan or face à lui. Distraitement, il faisait courir ses doigts dans les mèches. Il semblait se détendre à chaque passage.

Il attendait ce que voulait lui dire le blond, il savait déjà qu'il buverait(1) les paroles de son beau sitôt aura-t-il commencé à parler. Il adorait le son de sa voix. Il tintait comme un son cristallin, une douce mélodie qui enchantait son cœur et le capturait d'ailleurs pour de bon.

-J'aime être avec toi. Murmura Edward avant de frôler les lèvres pâle.

-Moi aussi. Répondit Envy en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que l'homonculus était aussi gentil. Usuellement, il était beaucoup plus cruel, plus froid, plus méchant. Et pourtant, il se révélait doux et presque sensible à la présence de ce petit blondinet.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi ! Susurra Envy après une hésitation.

Il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux du blond, le couvant du regard. Edward lui sourit doucement et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent encore une fois.

-Je sais, moi non plus…

- Je pourrais te kidnapper et te séquestrer chez moi ! Remarqua Envy d'un ton parfaitement sérieux.

-Hum…c'est très tentant, tu sais. Mais il y a Al.

Envy se renfrogna automatiquement. Edward lui fit un sourire pour le décrisper. Il savait très bien que son chéri ne supportait pas son frère. Il ne pouvait pas trop en demander à l'envie qui lui avait déjà ouvert son cœur et les secrets de son âme, ou du moins ce qu'il pensait qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

-Je peux aussi le kidnapper…Murmura le polymorphe d'un ton colérique.

- Ca serait gentil de le faire…

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi… je vais voir s'il n'y a pas moyen que ça arrive vraiment. Souffla Envy avant de lui capturer les lèvres un peu férocement.

Le vert disparu, laissant Edward avec la lèvre légèrement ensanglanté. L'homonculus parcourut les rues de la ville et gagna rapidement la vieille centrale en même pas une heure. Cependant, s'il avait été mortel, il serait on ne peut plus fatigué. Le polymorphe s'engouffra rapidement dans le manoir de Dante.

Ses pensées étaient obnubilées par Edward. Il ne voyait que lui et il savait qu'il avait la possibilité de le garder près de lui définitivement. Pour ça, il devait discuter avec son maître. Il alla d'ailleurs rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte et rentra. Il la fit claquer derrière lui et elle sursauta. Elle était en compagnie de Rose. Le vert l'ignora complètement. Il pouvait même parler sans gêne, de toute façon, la brune était en quelque sorte droguée.

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Dit Envy de son ton habituel lorsqu'il n'était plus en présence d'Edward.

-Tu crois ? Bien, soit, vas-y parle, mais vite ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, te consacrer de mon temps précieux.

Bon dieu, cette femme le faisait exprès d'être aussi conne ? Elle avait de la chance qu'il ait besoin d'elle, sinon ça ferait belle lurette qu'il serait parti et qu'elle n'aurait plus eu de nouvelles de lui.

-Je songeais que comme pour Rose, on pouvait s'accaparer les frères Elric…ils travailleraient pour nous. Pas besoin de les droguer comme elle.

Il fit un mouvement de tête pour la désigner et un sourire sadique illumina son visage.

-J'ai les moyens de les faires plier. On pourrait notamment kidnapper une de leurs amies pour être sûrs mais… je pense que les menacer l'un l'autre sera largement suffisant. Ils geignent toujours pour se protéger l'un l'autre !

Dante eut un sourire. Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison. Nous allons faire comme ça ! Dit-elle d'un ton enchanté.

Elle était sûre qu'elle allait avoir la pierre à présent. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Envy manipulerait le blondinet et quand bien même, normalement, Scar avait fait la pierre donc d'une manière où d'une autre, elle l'aurait ! C'était inévitable et elle allait utiliser Envy pour ça…

* * *

(1) Boirait.


	2. Kidnapping

_**Pêchés et Alchimiste font bon ménage.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Edvy, Wrathal.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Xo-Yume-oX

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : « Kidnapping »**_

Envy jeta quelques livres sur son lit sous le regard de Dante. Des livres d'alchimie qui permettraient de dissocier la pierre à Al sans le tuer. Ils savaient que sinon, Edward ne coopérerait pas. Ils avaient tous prévu. Dante savait que bientôt, elle prendrait le corps de Rose et qu'enfin, elle pourrait vivre l'amour avec le fils d'Hohenheim au détriment de pouvoir le vivre avec lui.

-Tu peux y aller ! Ordonna Dante en n'adressant même pas un regard à l'homonculus près d'elle.

Envy n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'exécuter. Edward était bien la seule raison qu'il avait pour réaliser si gentiment les ordres de sa « mère ». Il arriva bien vite à Resembool. Il grimpa au mur comme à son habitude et poussa la vitre de la fenêtre de la chambre de son blondinet.

Ce dernier se redressa automatiquement et se tourna vers lui. Il sourit tendrement en le voyant. Envy descendit rapidement sur le lit de l'alchimiste. Il sourit doucement et se mit accroupi pour être plus ou moins à sa hauteur.

-Hello, je suis venu te kidnapper. Susurra-t-il.

- T'es sérieux ? S'étonna le petit blond en se redressant, manquant de donner un coup dans le visage de son amoureux.

- Oui… où est Alphonse… je suis censé le kidnapper aussi…

A nouveau, le ton d'Envy était plus froid, presqu'acide. Comme-ci le nom d'Alphonse lui brûlait la langue et les lèvres. Edward s'installa sur les genoux et embrassa tendrement les lèvres du vert dans le but de le décrisper.

-Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup mais…

-…C'est ton frère. Compléta Envy, excéder.

- Je crois qu'il ne faut pas que je mette tes nerfs à vif…je vais te le chercher… il faut que je lui explique tout, sinon il va se méfier et…

Le vert le coupa en lui volant un baiser. Il lui fit un semblant de sourire et Edward fila voir après Alphonse. Envy alla s'installer sur le lit du blond et attendit un long moment avant que son chéri ne revienne dans la pièce. Bien sûr, Alphonse étant présent, Envy avait perdu toute once de douceur, il était tendu et la colère bouillonnait en lui.

Le cadet observait l'homonculus méfiant. Même si Edward lui faisait confiance, il n'avait pas forcément envie de faire de même. Il avait un doute quant aux intentions de l'envie. Il avait l'impression que c'était un coup monté.

-Nii-san…Commença Alphonse.

Il fut coupé par un regard noir d'Envy qu'Edward n'intercepta pas car il venait de se tourner à ce moment là. Le polymorphe se leva et attrapa violement le blond, lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion. Sans aucune somation, il le jeta sur son épaule tel un sac à patate. Il ne fit même pas attention à la protestation de son chéri.

Il continuait de fixer froidement Alphonse puis l'attrapa et le hissa sur son épaule comme il venait de faire pour Edward, sauf qu'il fut encore plus violent s'il pouvait. Il frappa dans la fenêtre d'un grand coup de pied. On put entendre la vitre gémir et se fendre. Il n'avait donné de la force que pour l'ouvrir mais elle avait bien faillit céder.

Envy sauta à bas de la fenêtre non sans avoir rapidement regardé s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un. Heureusement non, il n'avait pas envie de patienter. Il se dépêcha de repartir en direction de Central pour regagner au plus vite le manoir de Dante. Pas qu'ils soient lourd. C'était plutôt que la présence de l'armure lui déplaisait toujours autant et que les pics de fer manquaient de lui entamer la peau.

D'ailleurs, plus vite il se serait débarrassé du frère de son amoureux, mieux ça irait.

Edward réalisa quelque chose. Il avait encore dans sa poche les ossements de sa mère pour détruire Sloth. Si ce n'était qu'Envy était lui aussi un homonculus, il n'aurait eut aucune vergogne à tuer le sosie de sa mère. Mais là…il avait comme l'impression de trahir son amoureux.

Et puis…est-ce qu'on le laisserait faire, tout simplement ? Non, certainement pas. Il eut à peine le temps de songer à cela qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils arrivaient dans un manoir. Concentré dans ses pensées il n'avait pas pensé à observer le paysage, savoir où il était tout simplement.

Pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à celui qu'il aimait, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir repartir dès qu'il fallait.

Il observa néanmoins les lieux. Du moins le plus furtivement qu'il lui fut permis car Envy avançait vite. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans une chambre plutôt spacieuse, le vert laissa retomber Alphonse sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Bien que toujours en colère, il fut plus doux avec Edward qu'il posa sur ses pieds.

Le blond le fixa Envy. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua son regard plein de détermination. Il le connaissait. Il savait qu'Edward était sûr d'être presque sur le point de sauver son frère, récupérer son corps et aussi ses membres tant qu'à faire.

Le regard de l'homonculus passa furtivement sur les ouvrages entreposés sur son lit. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Envy ?

Le nommé tourna la tête vers son petit blond qui le fixait de ses grand yeux ors. Il pouvait lire dedans toute l'interrogation qu'il y avait pour l'instant. Il se demandait pourquoi Envy partait alors qu'ils avaient enfin trouver l'occasion d'être ensemble tout les deux.

-Travail ! Je reviens ! Annonça sèchement Envy avant de sortir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Edward tourna la tête vers Alphonse, déjà en pleine réflexion. Il sortit de ses rêveries pour s'adresser à son frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?

-…Je ne sais pas…je n'ai pas imaginé les choses comme ça…Remarqua le blond en secouant la tête.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à travailler pour que ton « chéri » ne nous tombe pas dessus. Dit Alphonse avant de secouer la tête.

-Vous deux…vous vous supportez pas, hein ? Soupira le blond.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Assura l'armure.

- Hum…je peux comprendre…

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux, interloqué, puis se dirigea jusqu'au lit. Il s'installa dessus et pris un des livres qu'il entreprit de le feuilleter. Son frère vint le rejoindre, histoire de l'aider.

Ils étaient tellement plongé dans leur lecture qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la porte s'ouvrir, ne remarquèrent pas qu'Envy s'était adossé contre la porte et couvait le blond de son regard. Ils n'entendirent même pas le son strident de la voix de Dante hurlant après Envy pour qu'il revienne auprès d'elle.

Il n'y avait pas à redire, dès qu'ils étaient plongé dans leur lectures, un tremblement de terre ne les en auraient pas sortis. Ils ne retombèrent sur terre qu'après quelques heures. Edward referma l'ouvrage. Dans sa tête, un fil continu d'idée était en train de se tisser. Ces livres là, ils ne les auraient jamais trouvés à Central, il en était sûr. Il se demandait quel genre de personne pouvait bien être le maître d'Envy pour pouvoir si aisément avoir des livres de cette qualité.

Bien sûr, il avait un doute quand à la personne que c'était. Il supposait que ce fut Lyra d'une façon ou d'une autre. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans la maison de Dante lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Greed. Mais, un cercle pareil n'était pas à la portée de n'importe quel alchimiste. C'était des plus étranges et il songeait vraiment à questionner son amoureux. Il avait envie de réponse, tout simplement.

Edward se leva et alla ouvrir la porte avec précaution. Après tout, il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui savait ce qui pouvait se dérouler en ses lieux. Il cherchait des yeux Envy, théoriquement, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le guider ici. Le seul à qui il faisait vraiment confiance. Mais sur l'heure, il ne le voyait pas. Il songeait à l'appeler mais l'idée s'effaça naturellement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de quelqu'un. Lust.

-Tu es ici…Souffla-t-elle.

Sa voix semblait déçue. Elle détourna la tête. Elle, s'en alla. Le bruit de ses talons tapant sur le sol fut le seul bruit pendant un temps. Enfin, le silence se réinstalla. Il chercha à nouveau voir où était Envy.

-Tu es enfin sorti de ta lecture ? Interrogea une voix agréable à l'oreille du blond.

Il se tourna pour voir Envy. Il semblait avoir recouvré sa douceur qu'il n'offrait qu'à lui. Il aurait presque juré voir un petit sourire sur les lèvres pâles. C'était assez rare, généralement ses sourires ressemblaient plus à des grimaces forcées. Alors quand il voyait un vrai sourire, forcément, il s'en enchantait. Mais il n'aurait jamais osé dire à son cher et tendre qu'il aimait ses sourires. Quelque chose lui soufflait de se méfier de lui dire ça.

Envy lui tendit un plateau repas avec de la nourriture rudimentaire. Edward fixa la maigre pitance et fit un sourire pâle à l'homonculus.

-On se croirait en prison. Remarqua le blond.

- En théorie…c'est le cas ! Rétorqua Envy.

Edward ouvrit des yeux ronds puis sourit gêné. Il attrapa le plateau et fixa l'envie. Il avait une expression navrée, gênée, mais malgré tout énervée sur le visage. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de le voir sans cette expression sur le visage. Même quand ils étaient en amoureux seuls.

-Bon…bein…faut mieux que je retourne travailler, hein ! Fit Edward avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Envy le suivit et le regarda manger puis travailler. Au bout d'un temps, Edward jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de dormir. Il retira sa veste, détacha ses cheveux, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de ses gants.

Il regarda autour de lui puis tendit les lèvres à Envy avec un regard adorable. L'envie réprima un sourire et embrassa furtivement Edward. Ce dernier se coucha enfin et chercha le sommeil. Il ne tarda à le trouver.

Envy l'observa en réprimant toujours le sourire qui menaçait de pointer sur ses lèvres. Il caressa les cheveux blonds puis tourna la tête vers Alphonse. Celui-ci l'observait depuis un temps.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance, Envy ! Annonça le châtain tout simplement.

- Je sais, c'est parce que t'es un abruti. Siffla le vert de son ton froid et acide.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à Edward.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa des lèvres de l'envie. Son regard était froid, noir, tout comme le sourire qui était de plus sadique.

-Tu es vraiment débile. Tu ne sais rien et tu te la ramène. Je te ferais payer ça, dès qu'on aura la pierre ! Tu verras comme tu souffriras…et tu sais quoi ? Même en t'efforçant de lui faire comprendre…Edward ne te croira pas.

Envy éclata encore de rire puis regarda à nouveau son bel Edward. Son sourire redevint plus doux. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ne fit plus attention à l'armure qui le fixait. Se demandant comment il pouvait si bien jouer la comédie.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Wrath s'était arrêté. Il s'était demandé un temps s'il ne pouvait pas profiter du sommeil de l'alchimiste blond dans le but de lui voler son corps qui lui revenait de droit. Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé à tomber sur Envy, à l'entendre pour être exact. Il n'osait donc plus rentrer car si Envy s'énervait, et même s'il ne s'énervait pas d'ailleurs, ça risquait de barder pour lui.

Cela dit, suite à la conversation, une idée germa en lui. Envy utilisait Edward pour le plan de leur maître. Lui, il pouvait tout aussi bien utilisé Alphonse pour se rapprocher d'Edward et ainsi lui voler son corps. Avec un peu d'observation, sur comment s'y prenait Envy, il serait. Et bientôt, le corps d'Edward serait à lui.


	3. Trois mots

_**Pêchés et Alchimiste font bon ménage.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Edvy, Wrathal.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Xo-Yume-oX

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Trois mots…**_

Wrath s'approcha d'Envy, assis sur une table occupé à s'interroger sur les divers moyens de torturer Alphonse sans qu'Edward s'en rende compte quand viendrait l'heure.

-Tu te sers d'Edward ? Demanda platement la colère.

Envy tourna la tête vers le gamin, il était intérieurement étonné de la question du petit. Il soupira et lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est tes oignions ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- On le fait tous. C'est un humain débile, on fait ce qu'on veut avec les humains ! Siffla le vert en se levant.

Il quitta la pièce et alla voir ce que faisait Edward. Comme il s'en doutait, il était plongé dans sa lecture. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de lancer un regard froid à Alphonse, lui aussi, plongé dans sa lecture.

Avec cet abruti toujours à proximité, il ne pouvait pas profiter de son Edward comme à l'usuel. Sitôt cet incapable serait humain, il verrait. Mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autre préoccupation. Dante était de plus en plus énervé, ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'Edward était ici et elle s'impatientait déjà du peu de résultat du petit alchimiste.

Il avait bien essayé de la calmer, lui disant qu'elle savait bien que ça prenait du temps, mais elle ne gardait pas patience pour autant. Envy se doutait que si elle n'avait pas vite des résultats, elle s'en débarrasserait comme elle le faisait souvent. Et pour cause, elle hurlait sans cesse qu'elle « lui mettait tout le matériel sous les yeux, qu'il n'avait qu'à avoir un peu de jugeote ».

Il aurait tout aussi bien put lui rétorquer qu'elle n'avait qu'à le faire elle-même si elle était si douée, seulement, il savait très bien ce que cachait Dante dans son tiroir. Il savait très bien qu'elle tenait sa vie entre ses doigts. Et qu'elle pouvait la briser sans problème.

-Envy, notre Maître veut te voir de suite ! Annonça Wrath en entrant dans la chambre, manquant de donner un coup dans le vert avec la porte.

L'envie grommela mais sortit de la chambre. Il se rendit chez Dante. Wrath, lui, resta sur place. Alphonse, ayant entendu tout le bruit, releva la tête. Il vu le gamin lui faire un grand sourire.

Wrath avait espionné le polymorphe, certes, il ne l'avait pas trop fait, par peur de se faire tuer par l'envie. Alphonse lui aurait bien sourit en retour s'il en avait eut la capacité. Il posa son regard sur les membres de Wrath appartenant à Edward. Il se retenait encore de les lui exiger. Après tout, il devait bien réalisé qu'il ne pouvait continuer à vouloir récupérer les membres en les « arrachant »

Ils devaient faire la paix, surtout qu'ils devaient cohabiter ensemble maintenant. Il ne voulait pas se mettre les homonculus sur le dos, surtout qu'il avait déjà de sérieux problème avec Envy.

-Dis, tu viens jouer avec moi ? Interrogea Wrath avec un air malicieux de jeune garçon.

Alphonse hocha la tête et posa le livre sur lequel il travaillait pour venir jouer avec le gamin.

De son côté, Envy supportait les jérémiades de Dante.

-…En résumé, Envy, je veux qu'il trouve comment faire pour que j'aie cette pierre philosophale, dépêche-toi. Force-le à le faire, menace son frère ! Fais ce que tu veux, mais je veux cette pierre !

- Je vais m'occuper de ça…Fit Envy après avoir hocher la tête.

Il se tourna et quitta la pièce. Il regagna rapidement sa chambre et sourit doucement en voyant qu'Edward était seul. Il lui prit le livre qu'il lisait des mains. Edward, interloqué, releva les yeux vers lui. Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Edward…tu serais me rendre un service, mon chibi ? Interrogea Envy en s'installant à son côté.

Il lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes et s'efforça de lui sourire. Edward souriait tendrement, il était toujours touché de le voir tâcher de sourire comme ça, pour lui.

-Tout ce que je peux. Assura Edward.

- Mon Maître s'impatiente… elle veut vraiment qu'on sépare Alphonse de la pierre. Tu comprends… elle perd patiente et tout, elle devient insupportable…est-ce que…

- Je ne peux pas aller plus vite que je ne vais, mais je suis sur le point de trouver… Sourit Edward. Mais dis-moi…comment réagissent Winry, Scieska et Mamie Pinako. N'oublions pas que tu m'as kidnappé.

- Hum… j'ai pris ton apparence, j'ai dit à ta « mamie » que tu t'en allais et puis…voilà. Elle m'a crue…elle.

-Winry ne t'as pas cru ?

- Non… Hohenheim…

- Pff, mais lui c'est un abruti ! Remarqua froidement Edward.

Envy battit des paupières puis l'embrassa tendrement en faisant glisser ses doigts sous son menton. Edward se colla un peu plus contre lui, s'y blottissant. Après un baiser devenu endiablé, le vert le relâcha à contre cœur.

-Je sais, je dois travailler ! Murmura Edward.

-Navré !

-Allez ! File, sinon je vais pas savoir me concentré. Rigola le blond.

Envy hocha la tête puis se leva. Il sortit de la pièce et entendit un bruit sourd, pareil à une explosion. Il se rendit jusqu'à la balustrade au-dessus du salon. Il ouvrit des yeux exorbités lorsqu'il vu cet homme près de la porte.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Dante, avec sa récente apparence, discutait avec Hohenheim. C'était bien lui. Lui qui sous-entendait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Dante et qu'il n'aimait que cette humaine qui l'avait insupporté tant de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la connaissance du petit blond qui étudiait dans sa chambre.

Quelque chose l'empêchait de descendre jusqu'au salon. Il avait envie d'aller retrouver son père. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sans doute parce que lui, ne le considérait pas comme son enfant.

Dante s'énervait de plus en plus en bas dans le salon et lui, il continuait d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le bois de la balustrade.

-Et dis-moi…où sont Alphonse et Edward ? Je sais très bien que ton sbire est venu les enlevés.

_-Sbire…_Songea amèrement Envy.

L'alchimiste de lumière leva le visage et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le grand blond détourna rapidement la tête et adressa son regard à Dante.

-Où sont-ils ? Répéta Hohenheim.

-Ils nous ont ralliées de leur propre chef. Claironna la brune.

Bien sûr, pour elle, elle mentait. Elle était loin de se douter qu'Edward les avaient vraiment ralliés de son propre chef. Envy tourna la tête et remarqua Sloth, elle portait le bébé qui n'arrêtait pas de geindre à longueur de journée.

Il remarqua qu'Hohenheim s'était figé et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Dante se remis à parler, elle semblait vouloir l'envoyer de l'autre côté de la porte. Envy n'avait aucune envie qu'on l'envoie de l'autre côté de cette chose.

Dante croisa son regard et sourit d'un sourire presque sadique, le genre de sourire habituel chez lui.

-Mais…Hohenheim, nous avons tes enfants…ne veux-tu pas vivre heureux avec ? Penses-y, nous pourrions refaire une famille tous ensemble ! Lança-t-elle, à priori sûre qu'il tomberait dans son « piège ».

Envy secoua la tête et lâcha enfin sa balustrade. Elle allait l'envoyer de l'autre côté et un mot repassait inlassablement dans son esprit. « Non ».

-Envy !

Le vert fut surpris, ne s'attendant pas à être appelé de la sorte. Et visiblement, Dante et Hohenheim non plus. Tout deux levèrent le visage pour voir Edward, livre ouvert, derrière l'envie.

Celui-ci se retourna vivement. Il fixa Edward se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Il ressentit le regard de Dante sur son dos et offrit à son amoureux un regard froid. Le blond eut un regard interloqué puis comprit. Il montra le livre à Envy.

-Je…

Edward arrêta de parler en remarquant Hohenheim. Son regard durcit. Tout semblant dire « Qu'est-ce qu'il fous là, lui ». Son regard passa de son père à Envy.

-Quoi ? Fit froidement Envy.

- J'ai trouvé…

- Parfait, tu n'es peut-être pas si inutile que ça ! Siffla l'envie d'un ton acide.

-Magnifique ! S'égosilla Dante.

- Edward ! Ils t'utilisent ! Informa Hohenheim.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir. Il aurait bien été lui faire la peau. Lui coller son poing dans la figure, lui faire payer d'avoir tué sa mère, même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu. C'était sa faute.

-Nous collaborons ! Rectifia Dante, lançant un regard à Edward, comme pour le mettre en confiance.

- Autant que tu collabores avec ses homonculus ? Tu les prends plus pour des esclaves qu'autre chose ! Remarqua Hohenheim.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne sais rien quant à ce que je veux faire, je les considère comme mes enfants !

Envy éclata littéralement d'un rire froid et sans joie, Edward lui lança un regard interloqué. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son amoureux.

-Allons bon, « maman » on sait très bien que ce n'est pas le cas ! Eloigne cet individu de notre maison et basta !

Il s'était tourné et ses doigts s'enfonçaient à nouveau dans la balustrade de bois. Il portait un regard noir sur son père et créateur. Il ne le reconnaissait toujours pas comme son enfant. Cet enfoiré. Il devait se retenir à grande peine d'être confronté à une crise de jalousie et d'envie. Surtout qu'il savait à qui elle serait adressée. Edward derrière lui, Edward qu'il aimait mais avait tellement plus que lui.

Il comprenait à présent la question du gamin, ce matin même, on n'aurait jamais put imaginer qu'eux deux finisse ensemble. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours comme une rage profonde envers Edward enfuie au fond de lui-même.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il savait lui parler si froidement quand il y était obligé. Pourtant, il l'aimait, vraiment. Il faisait preuve de sentiment à son égard, pas comme le plus jeune des deux frères. Cet abruti qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur.

Envy fixa Dante et Hohenheim, toujours plus bas que lui. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être la brune, à regarder les gens du plus haut possible. Il grogna légèrement puis se tourna à nouveau vers Edward.

-Toi ! Dans la chambre ! Directement ! Siffla Envy d'un ton des plus froid.

Si le blond ne connaissait pas Envy il se serait mis à trembler, le ton du vert aurait put faire pâlir même un dur à cuir. Ainsi, il s'exécuta immédiatement, non sans avoir jeté un regard mauvais à Hohenheim.

Le vert vint le rejoindre dans la pièce. Il fit claquer la porte derrière lui. Visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il soupira, secoua la tête puis s'avança vers Edward. Ce dernier c'était assis sur le lit, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Envy s'installa à côté de lui.

-Tu disais avoir trouvé ? Interrogea l'homonculus avec un ton redevenu plus doux.

- Oui… Avec quelques règles d'alchimie ici et là, j'ai compris comment faire…

-Ah ?

- Hum… Et bien… en ouvrant la porte…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Envy en s'imaginant cela.

-On pouvait amener la porte à ramener le corps de Al… bien sûr il y aurait un échange équivalent…sauf si on utilisait la pierre, si elle me laissait faire… et alors on pourquoi dessouder l'âme de Alphonse et la réintégrer dans son corps d'origine, sans aucune problème… c'est la seule solution que j'aie trouvé. Soupira Edward, plus aussi sûr de son idée maintenant qu'il l'exposait.

- Je ne sais pas, moi. Il faudrait aller voir avec l'autre… surtout que c'est elle qui décide si on utilise la pierre ou pas !

- Et toi, tu veux aussi redevenir humain comme les autres ? Demanda Edward en mettant un marque-page à diverse pages de divers livres.

- Non, certainement pas !

-Pourquoi ?

_**-Tss, les humains sont tout simplement des êtres pathétiquement faibles. Plus longtemps je vivrais et plus longtemps je pourrais m'amuser à réduire le nombre de leur espèce... Répondit Envy avec un sourire inquiétant étirer sur les lèvres. (1)**_

Edward grogna et se leva, livres en mains. Il tourna un regard plein de détermination vers le vert.

-Je suis un humain, moi ! Et… franchement…certain trait de ta personnalité me dégoute. Comment peux-tu n'en avoir rien à faire d'autrui comme ça.

Le blond lui jeta encore un autre regard et voulu partir. L'envie le retint par le poignet. Il le tint fermement pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Lâche-moi !

- Attends, tu vas pas me piquer une crise pour ça ? J'ai ma propre façon de penser, et toi la tienne, on va pas s'engueuler dès qu'on pense pas de la même façon.

-Je suis un humain, Al aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'Al tu ne vas pas vouloir le tuer.

_-C'est déjà ce que j'ai envie de faire._ Songea Envy avant de dire à voix haute. C'est différent. Certes tu es humain mais…

Envy se tut, ne trouvant pas quoi dire. Pourtant il était plutôt douée dans le mensonge, mais il semblait que les yeux d'Edward le vrillant, il n'arrivait pas à lui mentir. C'était un mauvais point pour lui, s'il ne pouvait plus mentir face au petit blond.

- Mais… tu ne trouves rien à répondre !

- Toi, je t'aime !

Edward se figea et tourna la tête vers le vert. Il venait de lui dire pour la première fois ses trois mots. Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de passer sur ses lèvres, il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et montra son dos à son amoureux.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime… mais laisse-moi réfléchir ! Je vais aller voir Dante pour savoir si Al pourra récupérer son corps. Annonça Edward.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sortir avec un sourire. Envy lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, enfin. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis environ trois mois et il n'avait jamais dit ses mots-là. Il avait dit plus d'une fois à Envy « Je t'aime » et il n'avait jamais répondu.

Il se contentait de l'embrasser ou de lui sourire, heureux, mais jamais il n'avait entendu ne fus qu'un « Moi aussi ».

Edward voulut se rendre chez Dante, seulement il ne savait pas où elle était ni même à qui elle ressemblait. Il retourna dans la pièce et jeta le livre à Envy sans somation. Le vert le rattrapa et dut se retenir de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Je ne sais pas où est ton maître, je te laisse faire !

Envy grogna et s'avança vers Edward. Il lui colla une claque derrière la tête, faisant fulminer le petit blond. Le vert lui envoya un signe de main puis alla voir Dante pour lui exposer le plan d'Edward. La brune discutait avec Hohenheim, ils semblaient s'arranger pour quelque chose de complexe.

La femme sourit à l'annonce de l'idée. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, lança un regard amoureux à l'alchimiste de lumière puis regarda Envy.

-Bien, je vais bientôt l'avoir ma pierre, on dirait. Tu lui diras qu'il a le droit d'utiliser la pierre…une fois… et après…

Elle sourit mystérieusement. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête et elle avait visiblement besoin des frères Elric pour ça.

* * *

(1) Phrase de Lenne-san.


	4. Méfiance et complot

_**Pêchés et Alchimiste font bon ménage.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Edvy, Wrathal.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Xo-Yume-oX

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Méfiance et complot.**_

Edward sourit en voyant Alphonse dans son corps de chair et d'os. Il faisait ses presque quinze ans physiquement. Il souriait doucement, heureux. Ses cheveux châtain étaient en bataille. Ses grands yeux verts étaient posés sur Edward.

Il avait l'air très jovial. Il avait enfin récupéré son corps, il était donc super heureux, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer dans ses bras son frère.

Dante, de son côté, cloîtré dans sa chambre, était super heureuse. Non seulement elle avait une magnifique et grosse pierre philosophale avec laquelle elle pourrait changer plein de fois de corps. Mais de plus, Hohenheim était près d'elle maintenant.

Bien sûr, elle savait que c'était parce qu'il voulait surveiller ses enfants. D'ailleurs, il fixait souvent Envy. Il n'aimait pas la relation qu'il avait avec Edward. Il trouvait anormal que ses deux là soient souvent ensemble.

Après tout, la dispute qu'ils avaient eue était vite passée. Edward avait fini par accepter qu'Envy déteste les humains et veuille les tuer. De plus, Envy lui avait promis ne pas lui faire de mal volontairement à lui et à Alphonse, à son plus grand déplaisir.

Alphonse se souvint de ce que lui avait dit le vert. Un frisson de terreur le parcourut sous le regard interloqué de son frère. Le châtain secoua un peu la tête avant de la tourner vers Envy.

-J'aimerais une chambre à moi…Osa Alphonse.

-Vous vous croyez tout permis ? Interrogea sèchement Envy.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partager une chambre avec toi ! Je me méfie de toi !

- Ouais, y a intérêt ! Je pourrais te tuer par envie. J'ai pas forcément envie de te voir tous les jours moi non plus.

Envy se tourna et lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

-Je vais aller voir ça !

Le vert ne revint qu'après un moment. Les deux frères n'étant plus dans le salon, il opta pour aller dans sa chambre où il les trouva. Il s'adossa contre la porte et croisa les bras. Alphonse fut le premier à le remarquer et il se tendit légèrement.

-Quoi ? S'interrogea Edward avant de tourner la tête. Ah… tu es revenu.

-Alphonse, tu peux aller dans la chambre de Wrath !

Dans son regard il y avait un sous-entendu de « Maintenant ». Alphonse se leva. Il sourit à Edward et sortit de la pièce. Il se méfiait totalement d'Envy. Une fois le jeune Elric sortit, l'androgyne sembla se détendre.

Il vint rejoindre Edward sur le lit où il était installé. Il lui prit d'abord les mains puis le serra tendrement contre lui. Le blond en profita pour se blottir contre lui. C'était plutôt rare que son amoureux soit si tendre avec lui.

-Dis-moi, tu es vraiment doué en alchimie !

- Dis pas ça ! Je lis des tonnes de livre pour faire ça ! J'ai vu la vérité et…

-C'est mignon comme tu fais le modeste.

Envy lui embrassa la joue puis le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit, attirant Edward sur lui par la même occasion.

Il lui embrassa diverse partie libre de sa peau et fit courir ses doigts sur le corps de l'alchimiste. Ses doigts allaient de plus en plus à proximité de l'intimité de son amoureux. Ce dernier se tendit.

-Envy, fais pas ça !

L'homonculus soupira doucement et colla son front à celui de l'alchimiste. Il joignit sa main avec celle de chair puis l'enlaça de son autre bras. Edward se colla contre lui et laissa glisser sa tête jusqu'à l'épaule du vert.

Envy ne remarqua qu'après quelques temps, à lui caresser le dos, que le petit blond avait fini par s'endormir.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Wrath les espionnait toujours. Dès qu'il avait l'occasion, il le faisait. Il voulait savoir comment Envy arrivait à manipulé de la sorte Edward. Tout s'éclaircissait.

Il voyait à présent parfaitement comme il faisait. Et visiblement, Envy était vraiment un excellent acteur. Il aurait trop peur de lui demander son aide, mais au moins maintenant, il pourrait se rapprocher d'Edward à sa façon. Et bientôt, il aurait son corps.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, où il savait qu'Alphonse était, il entra et fit son grand sourire d'enfant à l'adolescent qui venait de le regarder.

-Dis Alphonse, on joue ensemble ?

Le châtain hocha la tête. Après tout, Wrath lui inspirait plus confiance qu'Envy. Il semblait que sa passade de haine envers Edward lui était passée. C'était un gamin très souriant et à priori très gentil. Il pouvait comprendre sa colère, mais à ce qu'il voyait, elle s'était atténuée.

Alors qu'Envy lui, il restait toujours cruel et froid envers lui, et sans doute envers Edward aussi. Il se demandait seulement comment son frère pouvait l'aimer. Il avait peut-être des tendances un peu maso, après tout. Il se disait qu'il devrait en toucher un mot avec son frère.

Certes, il lui dirait peut-être que ce n'était pas ses affaires ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était bien la relation de son frère avec cet homonculus.

Alphonse alla jouer avec Wrath et après plusieurs jours de jeu animé, Wrath essaya quelque chose. Il avait vu Envy le faire et il comptait juste l'imiter. Il n'était pas un pro, ça c'était sûr, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Alphonse ? Appela le gamin.

Ils étaient à présent assis au sol, l'un face à l'autre et la colère plongea son regard améthyste dans les yeux marron. Il lui prit la main et tira un peu dessus pour amener son visage au sien. Alphonse se laissa faire, bien qu'interloqué.

Wrath ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre et essayait de se remémorer ce qu'avait fait Envy. Ça lui revint en tête. Il se pencha en avant et frôla les lèvres d'Alphonse des siennes avant de l'embrasser franchement.

Il était toujours hésitant quand à ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait bien qu'Edward était toujours euphorique et détendu quand Envy faisait ça. Alphonse, de son côté, était surpris.

_-Mais…mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il m'embrasse ?_ S'interrogea Alphonse.

Ses pensées étaient affolées. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il finit par repousser doucement le gamin, trop tendre que pour le brusqué. Il lui envoya un regard gentil mais désolé.

-Je suis navré mais… euh…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le châtain déboussolé.

- Bein, je t'embrasse ! Rétorqua Wrath comme-ci c'était une évidence.

- Pourquoi ?

Wrath réfléchit un temps. Qu'est-ce qu'Envy faisait d'autre ? Ah oui. Envy avait dit cette phrase tôt ce matin en jouant avec les cheveux d'Edward qui était le nez plongé dans ses bouquins pour revérifier une dernière fois que tout était bel et bien prêt pour la transmutation.

Edward avait sourit bêtement sitôt Envy lui avait dit ses mots. Il s'était un peu laissé aller contre le vert et avait répété les mêmes mots, comme enchanté.

-Je t'aime !

Alphonse ouvrit des yeux exorbités. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Il ignorait même qu'un homonculus soit capable d'aimer. Il était persuadé qu'ils étaient dépourvus de tout sentiment…mais il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, ça ne pouvait pas être faux.

Loin de lui l'idée que Wrath lui mentait et n'avait même pas conscience de l'étendue des mots qu'il prononçait en ce moment. Alphonse se leva, s'excusa auprès de la colère, puis fila vite fait dans la chambre d'Edward.

Il ne pensa pas à frapper et ouvrit grand la porte, il trouva Edward endormi. En pyjama, il semblait serein et le châtain ne voulut pas le réveiller. Il ignorait quoi faire, il était pris au dépourvu.

Alphonse s'installa près de lui en faisant garde à ne pas le réveiller et réfléchit quant aux mots du gamin. « Je t'aime ». C'était la première personne qui lui disait ça. Et il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait quelconque sentiments pour Winry. Et que Edward ne l'aimait pas, donc il avait toutes ses chances avec elle.

Quoique… même si Edward n'aimait pas la belle mécanicienne, elle continuait de l'aimer lui. Et ses sentiments pour Winry étaient encore très flous. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait imaginer qu'il réponde aux sentiments du gamin rien que pour recevoir un peu d'amour.

Après tout, il avait de l'amour fraternel de la part d'Edward et paternel de celle de Hohenheim habitant ici à présent.

Il lança un regard à Edward. Il n'avait aucun problème à dormir dans un lieu cerné d'homonculus, et lui, il ne savait même pas s'il oserait dormir. Il avait demandé pour changer de chambre mais il ressentait le besoin de dormir avec Edward ou bien de ne pas dormir du tout.

Il n'avait aucune confiance aux habitants de ce manoir, excepté son père et Ed.

-Envy…Murmura Edward, dans son sommeil, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Comment tu peux l'aimer ? S'interrogea son frère à voix base.

Il soupira et s'endormit également.

Le lendemain, c'était l'aurore et le soleil perçait à l'étage, cependant ici, il n'était pas visible. Lust était occupée à allumer des cierges et bougies ainsi que quelques lampes. Lust préférait de loin les bougies, elle aimait les voir se consumer.

Envy lui adressa un signe de main, tenant ainsi le plateau qu'il avait d'une seule main. Lust était la seule qui avait le droit à ce genre de signe. Il entra dans la chambre du petit blond.

-Chibi-chan, le p'tit déjeuner est prêt ! Claironna Envy en rentrant dans la pièce.

Alphonse ouvrit un œil en entendant la voix. Il remarqua Envy et se tendit.

-Pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? Tu crois vraiment qu'Edward est si naïf ? Interrogea le châtain.

Envy se tut. Alphonse le cerna de ses grands yeux. Le vert soupira et posa son plateau sur la table de chevet.

-Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! Edward et moi avons une relation, que ça te plaise ou non ! Annonça Envy sec.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et réveilla le blond. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit à Envy. Il se serra un peu contre lui avant de daigner manger. Il avait remarqué que son amoureux était plus tendu, il se doutait que c'était à cause d'Alphonse.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi son frère et son chéri ne s'entendaient pas. Il aurait put poser la question, mais il trouvait cela inconvenant. Après avoir finit le repas, qu'il avait partagé avec Alphonse, Edward pris un air très sérieux.

-J'aimerais rencontré ton maître Envy !

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea le vert tout d'un coup suspicieux.

- Parce qu'on collabore, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, c'est logique que je le connaisse…

- Pas de suite Edward, pas de suite ! Attend encore un peu !

Envy soupira et se frotta la tête. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-J'ai une mission, mais tu peux gambader partout dans la maison. Je reviens le plus vite possible…Mon maître te demandera sans doute de l'aide, mais pas directement de sa propre bouche.

Envy lança un regard froid à Alphonse et frôla furtivement les lèvres de son cher et tendre avant de sortir de la pièce. Non sans claqué la porte, ce qui désignait toujours qu'il était particulièrement en colère.

Le blond soupira. Envy ne changerait jamais, ça il le savait, toujours en colère. Mais, une chose qu'il n'oserait jamais dire à Envy… il le trouvait particulièrement beau en colère. Il trouvait que ses iris s'illuminaient d'une lumière étrange et que l'expression de son visage n'avait vraiment rien de déplaisant.

Il le préférait en train de sourire, les vrais, parce qu'il était d'autant plus magnifique, certes.

Alphonse le regardait avec un air étrange. Edward secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait rien. Cependant, le blond se doutait de ce qu'était cet air étrange. Il n'aurait sut expliquer à son frère ce qu'il ressentait. Surtout qu'ils voyaient tout deux Envy sous un jour différent.

Edward lui sourit pâlement puis se retira pour visiter la maison. Alphonse voulu le suivre mais c'est à ce moment qu'il vit Wrath. Celui-ci lui demanda encore une fois pour jouer avec et le châtain ne put qu'accepter. Bien qu'il s'interrogeait toujours sur la raison de la déclaration du petit.

Le petit avait eut une conversation avec Envy pendant la nuit :

-Dis-moi Envy… avec Edward, ça avance ?

Sur le coup l'envie s'était figé. Il était pourtant sûr de n'avoir rien laissé passer. Il avait tout fait pour qu'on ne le voit pas. Et ce gamin, lui, l'avait remarqué ?

-De quoi parles-tu ? Lança sèchement Envy.

- Tu utilises Edward pour avoir je ne sais pas trop quoi… je me demandais si ça avançais. Moi aussi je veux quelque chose, et j'ai besoin d'Alphonse pour ça.

Le vert se demandait de quoi parlait Wrath, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien le forcer à parler.

-Tu veux quoi du FullMetal Nabot ? Interrogea l'envie.

- Son corps ! Répondit franchement le gamin.

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

- Je lui virerais ses stupides bouts de métal et je fusionnerais avec son corps. Mais pour ça faut que je m'en rapproche. J'essaye d'utiliser Alphonse, comme toi tu utilises Edward… Mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

- Et tu crois que je vais t'aider ? Tu es vraiment naïf ! Je n'ai rien à faire avec des abrutis comme toi ! Demerde-toi tout seul !

Wrath essaya de le faire céder en faisant une moue de gamin triste. Sloth, Lust, Pride et même Dante des fois, rarement, cédait à ce regard. Envy haussa un sourcil avant d'envoyer son pied dans le ventre du gamin.

-Va chouiner ailleurs et laisse-moi tranquille ! Siffla le vert avant de partir.

Une semaine passa après ce jour. Edward flânait dans les couloirs de la ville souterraine. Envy n'était pas encore revenu et ça le rendait plus que triste. Il se sentait un peu seul dans certain côté, même s'il y avait Al qui, lui, jouait de plus en plus souvent avec Wrath.

Edward remarqua Rose. Elle était habillé d'une robe. Ce n'était pas le genre de Robe qu'elle portait d'habitude. C'était un long vêtement ample qui lui tombait sur les chevilles. Il y avait plein de dentelle mauvâtre sur le décolleté peu ouvert du tissu couleur ambre.

-Ah Rose ! Appela Ed, bien que surpris par la tenue.

Rose se tourna vers lui et un étrange sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Il était loin de se douter que c'était Dante qui venait de changer de corps. Cette dernière était persuadée des sentiments d'Edward pour Rose. Elle répétait tout le temps à qui voulait l'entendre, ou pas d'ailleurs, qu'il était comme son père. « Il aimait les belles choses ».

Elle se retint d'avoir un pas conquérant et impérieux comme elle en avait usuellement. Elle se souvenait de la démarche de Rose et tâcha de l'adopter pour venir jusqu'à Edward. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire tendre.

-Edward, si tu savais ! Je t'aime ! Lança Dante avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules du blond.

Elle l'embrassa fiévreusement alors qu'Edward restait ébahi de la déclaration. Il la repoussa doucement, ne désirant pas la brusquer, sachant qu'elle était un peu sensible, surtout en ce moment.

-Rose…moi pas !

- Co…comment ? S'horrifia Dante.

- Et bien…je ne suis pas amoureux de toi !

- Mais, j'étais sûre que…

- Jamais. S'excusa Edward.

- Mais…mais tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle était fort capable de tuer cette autre femme qui lui volait sa proie. Hohenheim, lui, ne parlait que de Trisha et Alphonse était décidément trop jeune.

Pour toute réponse, Edward hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Dante sourit niaiseusement.

-Dis-moi…qui est-ce ?

- Comme c'est toi, je veux bien te le dire c'est…

- EDWARD ! Je t'avais formellement interdit de sortir de ta chambre. Tu veux que je te le fasse comprendre comment ?

Edward sursauta. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. À moins qu'Envy veuille le protéger, il semblait qu'il ne voulait pas que Rose sache pour eux. Mais sous le regard froid d'Envy, Edward préféra filer.

Dante se tourna vers Envy, un regard mauvais pour lui.

-Que fais-tu ? J'ai besoin de savoir qui c'est !

- « Mère » Laissez tomber ! Vous avez bien assez de charme comme ça que pour l'obtenir… Mentit Envy, vantant ses louanges.

Il haussa les épaules et monta à l'étage rejoindre Edward.


	5. Orgueil

_**Pêchés et Alchimiste font bon ménage.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Edvy, Wrathal.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Xo-Yume-oX

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Orgueil. **_

Edward se réveilla avec les cierges que l'on allumait, infiltrant une douce lumière sous la porte. Il grogna et se tourna dans le lit. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans ce manoir ? Deux ou trois semaines ou moins. C'était sûr. Il ne comptait pas les jours car trop heureux d'être avec Envy tout simplement.

Cela dit, depuis le jour où il avait été parlé avec Rose, Envy était beaucoup plus strict et l'interdisait même de sortir. Ce qu'Edward trouvait étrange c'était que son amoureux semblait même méfiant envers Rose. Pourtant, il la connaissait assez que pour savoir que ce n'était pas lieu d'être.

Il songeait qu'il devait sérieusement discuter avec Envy à propos de cela. La méfiance de son amoureux n'était pas normale. Mais il ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin, plutôt différent. Il se frotta les yeux et remarqua qu'il était seul dans la chambre.

Il se leva et se dépêcha de s'habiller puis alla en-dehors de la chambre. Il chercha un temps après n'importe qui. Il ne trouva personne. Il finit par aller dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de se trouver à manger. Il n'osait pas trop se servir à son aise.

Il sourit en voyant Envy dans la pièce. Il s'installa à une chaise près de la sienne. Le vert releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans l'océan or qu'il avait face à lui.

-Tu veux manger ? Finit-il par interroger après s'être noyé un temps dans les prunelles.

Edward sourit et le vert alla lui dégoter quelque chose qu'il suffisait de faire réchauffer sur la tac de gaz. Edward l'observa un peu, assez souriant. Quand Envy se tourna pour donner la nourriture au blond, il remarqua la présence de Pride.

Le vert laissa tomber le plateau de nourriture sur la table. Aspergeant un peu ladite table et la tenue d'Edward de la sauce des pâtes.

-Voilà ta pitance, ne fais pas de tâche et me fais pas chier ! Annonça froidement Envy.

-Tu me devrais quand même un peu de respect !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda sèchement le vert bien que surpris de la réaction d'Edward.

D'habitude, le blond savait que ce n'était qu'une comédie et semblait complètement s'aplatir et là, il semblait se rebeller.

-Je fais de l'alchimie sans cercle, j'ai procuré la pierre à votre chef, c'est pas n'importe qui qui ferait ça ! Argumenta Edward.

- Mais encore ?

- Je suis beau, j'ai fait plein de mission, certes pour le compte de l'armée, mais bon, faut avouer qu'elles étaient très bien réussies !

- Ecrase et mange ! Siffla Envy.

Il se s'assit à nouveau à sa chaise et Edward s'attabla. Il termina rapidement le repas et Pride partit, non sans avoir attraper une bouteille d'eau froide dans le frigo.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda le vert.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je suis naturel, je suis génial, c'est tout !

- Mon dieu !

- Tu peux m'appeler Edward !

Envy manqua de tomber de sa chaise et lui lança un regard surpris. Il battit plus d'une fois des paupières avant que le blond ne se lève. Il sortit de la cuisine pour retourner à l'étage. Envy le suivit, bien que désemparé par l'attitude de son amoureux.

Il entra dans la chambre suite à son chéri. Il alla s'installer sur le lit et fixa Edward, toujours debout. Envy lui attrapa les mains et l'attira sur ses genoux. Il attrapa la ficelle rouge et tira dessus pour lui détacher les cheveux.

Il enfuit ensuite sa tête dans la chevelure couleur foin. S'enivrant de sa douce odeur d'orchidée. Il le câlina tendrement en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je suis vraiment en train de me demander ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Tu n'es pas normal. Souffla Envy.

- Je suis parfaitement normal, tu ne veux pas admettre ma supériorité, c'est tout.

Le vert serra les poings et se retint de lui en coller une.

Dans une autre chambre, Wrath était occupé à observer Alphonse. Celui-ci était plongé dans une lecture. C'était des livres que le gamin lui avait trouvé dans la grande bibliothèque de Dante. Ce n'était pas des livres d'alchimies, pour une fois.

Wrath ne savait plus quoi trop faire, il ne savait pas comment Envy avait conquit Edward et il ne voulait pas l'aider. Il était un peu mains et poings liées. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il supposait qu'il devait laisser aller comme ça.

-Wrath ? Appela Alphonse, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Le gamin releva la tête et lança un regard interrogateur au châtain qui l'observait à présent.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? Demanda aimablement l'humain.

La colère secoua la tête puis se pencha. Il tendit la main pour lui prendre le livre et en profita pour lui frôler les mains. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait continué à espionner Envy. Et il l'avait vu souvent frôler les mains d'Edward et faire mine de rien.

-Tu lis quoi ? Interrogea le gamin en regardant sur la couverture.

Il sourit en voyant la couverture du livre. Il y avait beaucoup d'image dedans et il les appréciait. Car, en effet, même s'il était un homonculus et qu'il connaissait beaucoup de chose, révélée par Envy, il n'avait pas la faculté de lire. Il l'avoua à Alphonse. Ce dernier pensait qu'il lirait le titre tout simplement.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? Interrogea Alphonse, tout sourire.

- Oh ? Hum… oui, okay.

Wrath sourit doucement. Ils allèrent chercher des livres ensembles dans la bibliothèque, ceux-ci étaient plus simple. Ils s'attelèrent à la tâche assez vite. Après deux heures d'effort, Wrath savait lire les différentes lettres et lisait certains des différents sons.

-Alphonse, je t'aime. Souffla Wrath au bout d'un moment.

Il ne le pensait toujours pas, mais à la différence c'est qu'il ressentait quelconque sentiment pour Alphonse. Même si ce n'était sans doute pas de l'amour mais plutôt de l'amitié. L'humain détourna la tête, les joues un peu rouges. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on lui disait je t'aime.

-Je suis vraiment touché, Wrath mais…

- Je ne perds pas espoir ! Je t'aime, c'est un fait. Je ne dis pas que tu m'aimeras un jour mais…moi je t'aime et j'espère bien qu'inverse se fera.

Alphonse voulu parler mais de suite, le gamin le coupa.

-Ne me remercie pas, ni rien. Ce sont mes sentiments, c'est normal ! Si tu me remercies j'aurais l'impression de t'avoir donné quelconque cadeau.

- D'a…d'accord. Je crois que je vais aller voir Nii-san… hum… me... non rien.

Wrath se leva et attendit qu'Alphonse fasse de même pour le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui frôla rapidement les lèvres. Il sourit et s'éloigna de quelques pas du châtain.

-Je t'aime beaucoup Wrath, je t'assure. Et n'hésite pas à venir me voir dès que tu veux apprendre à lire ou qu'on joue. Assura l'humain avec un petit sourire.

Wrath lui répondit par un sourire également et le châtain se retira. Le brun resta seul un temps puis éclata de rire. Il se rapprochait de son but de plus en plus. Bientôt, il aurait le corps d'Edward. Il le désirait depuis sa naissance en homonculus et l'obtiendrait bientôt.

Alphonse, lui, se rendit dans la chambre de son frère. La première chose qu'il vu en entrant ce vu Envy donner une baffe magistrale à Edward.

-Tu m'énerves ! Tu n'as pas fini de te vanter ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Tu m'horripiles, tu reviendras me voir quand tu en auras fini avec tes « moi je » !

Le ton d'Envy était des plus énervés, sa voix semblait cassée mais il n'avait pas haussé le ton. Il lança un regard à Edward avant de sortir, non sans bousculer Alphonse. Ce dernier s'énerva.

-Tu es un abruti Envy !

Il avait haussé le ton, lui. Il alla voir Edward qui était resté au sol. Le châtain se mit à sa hauteur.

-Ca va Nii-san ?

- Il est juste jaloux de ma supériorité. Ca va passer. Répondit Edward, l'air ailleurs.

- Ca va Nii-san ? Répéta Alphonse, surpris par ce débordement d'orgueil.

Edward se tint la tête, il avait l'impression d'avoir mal à la tête. Il secoua la tête et se releva. Il frotta sa joue un peu douloureuse et alla se mettre sur le lit où il reprit sa lecture.

De son côté, Envy alla voir si Dante était là, mais il semblait que non. Il se rendit donc dans le bureau de chez Pride. Il trouva la paresse, affairé à ses travaux et s'avança vers elle.

-Sloth, Edward m'énerve, il se prend pour quelqu'un de supérieur. Mère veut que je le fasse travailler mais avec cette vanité…c'est épouvantable et je ne peux rien faire. Expliqua Envy.

-Hum, ah oui, c'est possible… les humains sont très réceptif aux pêchers des homonculus. Je suppose qu'Edward va être affecté par tous, il va devoir les battre. Vois-tu. Oh si tu lui dis, ça ne va pas aller. Il ne va pas te croire ni rien. Annonça Sloth en rangeant des fichiers.

- Bien… tu sais ça de…

- Tu-sais-qui me l'a dit. Elle semblait stupéfaite de ne pas voir de changement. Elle dit que tous les humains qu'elle a invités chez nous sont passés par là. Celui qui a pris le plus de temps pour se dépêtrer de tous les pécher, c'est Tringham, avec 3 mois, pour tous.

Envy retint un grognement. Trois mois avec un Edward qui devait faire face à divers pécher, ça serait l'horreur.

-Mais Alphonse, lui, n'a rien.

- C'est possible, tous les humains ne sont pas affectés. Dante disait que certaines personnes était immunisées, elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle fait encore des recherches là-dessus. Hohenheim est aussi en train de perdre la tête. Lui expliqua la brune, le nez dans ses dossiers.

- Hum…je comprends…

Envy se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Essaye de ne pas l'encastrez dans le mur la prochaine fois qu'il t'énervera. Dante n'en sera pas très contente, elle a beaucoup de projet pour lui.

Le vert tourna la tête et regarda par au-dessus son épaule.

-Quel genre de projet ? Alchimie ?

- Non… je n'ai pas bien compris, mais enfin… il me semble… elle n'est pas amoureuse, mais elle compte l'obtenir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Après tout, notre maître n'est-elle pas amoureuse d'Hohenheim ?

Envy hocha la tête. C'était bel et bien le cas. Elle aimait Hohenheim, alors pourquoi diantre voulait-elle son Ed ? En y réfléchissant, il l'ignorait totalement. C'était vrai qu'il était incontestable que le petit blond était beaucoup plus séduisant que le grand. Mais à part ça, il ne voyait pas.

Il lui fit un signe d'au revoir courtois et retourna voir Edward. En espérant qu'il battrait vite tout ses problèmes sinon, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans l'encastrer dans le premier mur à proximité.

Quand Envy revint au manoir, Edward était en une discussion animée avec Dante sous sa forme de Rose. Ils semblaient plaisanter, très jovial. Dante semblait mettre tout ses atouts en avant, au vu du décolleté qu'elle avait.

Envy était un des seuls homonculus à savoir qu'elle pourrissait, et il se demandait si elle était en train de pourrir en cet instant même. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait d'une certaine jalousie. Ça lui arrivait très souvent, il n'aimait pas voir Edward passer du bon temps avec d'autre que lui.

Il avait envie de couper court à cette conversation mais Dante ne le tolérerais pas. Et il savait bien qu'elle pourrait s'énerver et lui faire passer un sale, très sale quart d'heure. Il eut une mine semi-dégoutée, semi-horrifiée en se souvenant de ce que cachait Dante dans l'un de ses tiroirs.

Envy se rendait compte qu'Edward était toujours aussi vaniteux que quand il l'avait laissé. Dante semblait s'en accommoder. Elle souriait presque tendrement en discutant avec lui. Le vert ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester à le surveiller.

Dante décida de partir après un long moment. Elle se pencha, frôla les lèvres d'Edward et partit, toute souriante. Envy fulminait, Edward se tourna vers lui. Un sourire conquérant aux lèvres.

-T'as vu, y a plein de gens qui m'aiment tellement que je suis génial ! Lança le blond en remontant pour aller dans sa chambre.

Le vert soupira et dut se retenir très fort de lui donner une baffe magistrale qui le ferait regretter d'être si orgueilleux. Mais selon Sloth, c'était une passade. Edward devait battre le péché. Il espérait franchement que ça irait vite.

Après une brève hésitation, le polymorphe se décida à le suivre. Il voulut entrer dans la chambre mais Alphonse, plein de courage, lui boucha l'entrée.

-Quoi ? Demanda sèchement Envy.

-Je ne te laisserais plus faire de mal à Nii-san ! Lança fièrement Alphonse.

Cela dit, il semblait trembler de tout son être. Après vérification, c'était le cas. Envy eut un sourire goguenard. S'il lui donnait une pichenette et il tomberait au sol. Alphonse tâchait de rester fier et fort face à l'homonculus qui lui donnait des sueurs froides.

-Je ne tolère pas que tu l'aies frappé ! Dire qu'Edward te fais pleinement confiance ! Moi j'en serais incapable ! Vociféra-t-il.

-Pauvre chéri. Ricana le vert. Même si tu ne le tolère pas, je n'en ai que faire, tu sais. Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir et ce n'est même pas ta chambre. Va plutôt t'amuser avec le gosse dégénéré.

- Wrath N'EST PAS un gosse dégénéré.

- Mets-la en sourdine, j'aime pas quand les gens crie ! Râla Envy.

Pour toute réponse, le châtain lui ferma la porte au nez. Le vert poussa un grognement.

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est ma chambre !

- On dirait des gosses ! Annonça une voix masculine.

Envy tourna la tête et vu Pride. Le vert renifla dédaigneusement et frappa à la porte en espérant qu'Ed vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut à nouveau Alphonse et il voulu lui refermer la porte au nez mais Envy alla plus vite en calant son pied dans l'interstice de la porte et le chambranle.

Alphonse grogna et lança un regard qui semblait mauvais. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais après tout c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'Edward et de son bonheur. Envy le poussa, plus gentiment qu'à l'usuel mais le faisant quand même tomber au sol.

-Envy !

Le vert entra et posa son regard sur Edward en faisant claquer la porte. Le blond s'approcha de l'homonculus et se mit bien face à lui, plongeant ses yeux, en colère, dans les orbes violettes.

-Que tu m'en colles une, passe encore, mais tu ne touches pas à Alphonse.

Le ton d'Edward vibrait de colère et le vert se noyait dans l'océan or. Il se demandait également si Edward était passé d'orgueil à colère mais… :

-Si tu voulais attiré mon attention, il n'y avait pas besoin de ça. Tu peux venir me parler sans problème, ça ne me gêne pas.

-En parlant de parler, et si on parlait d'autre chose que tous tes exploits.

- Ah mais bien sûr.

Envy soupira, rassurer et tourna un regard froid vers Alphonse.

-Tu peux nous laisser ? Demanda-t-il cinglant.

- Je ne risque rien, je ne dis pas que je l'avais mérité tout à l'heure, après tout, qui suis-je pour mériter une baffe ? C'est par jalousie je pense mais…

- Viens en au faite ! Dirent la voix d'Envy et d'Alphonse à l'unisson.

- Ah oui, je ne risque rien avec Envy ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, Alphonse.

Edward baissa la voix et murmura :

-Envy et moi on s'aime, il ne me fera aucun mal.

Alphonse resta un instant sur place puis ouvrit la porte en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « L'amour rend aveugle » avant de sortir. Edward soupira doucement et s'installa sur son lit. Il fit signe à Envy de le rejoindre.

Le vert le fit et le pris dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres et le serra contre lui.

-Mon Chibi-chan, je t'aime.

- Je sais, qui ne m'aimerais pas, je suis génial.

- Edward !

- Je t'aime aussi ! Répondit le blond avec un sourire.

_- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça va être si je dois le ramener à l'ordre à chaque fois que je veux avoir une discussion… ça va être l'horreur._ Songea Envy déjà énervé.

-Tu as fait quoi pendant que tu étais parti ?

- J'ai été discuté avec Sloth.

- Sloth… l'homonculus que j'ai créée avec mon frère…On m'avait dit que c'était dur de faire un homonculus, voire impossible et pourtant, j'ai réussi.

- Edward, bon dieu, peux-tu arrêter de te vanter ne fus que trente secondes, je t'en prie ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Envy. Darling, je suis comme d'habitude !

- Darling ?

- C'est chéri en anglais.

- Je sais ! C'est mignon comme surnom.

- Tu m'appelles bien Chibi-chan, fallait bien que je te trouve un petit surnom moi aussi. Murmura Edward en se blottissant dans ses bras chauds et réconfortant.

Envy lui sourit et le câlina tendrement. Il lui embrassa doucement les lèvres avant de le coucher sur le lit. Le blond se tendit un peu.

-Je sais que tu as envies de mon corps, qui n'en as pas envie…mais je ne veux toujours pas Envy.

-Que crois-tu ? Je voulais juste me mettre plus agréablement à ton côté.

- Ah bon…oups. Fit Edward en se frottant la tête.

De son côté, Alphonse rentra dans la chambre de Wrath. Visiblement, de très mauvaise humeur. Wrath releva la tête vers lui. Il lui lança un regard interloqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Cet Envy, il m'énerve ! Il fait mal à mon frère et se croit tout permis. Pire que tout, Edward le laisse faire. J'y crois pas, c'est vrai qu'on est dans votre maison mais il ne devrait pas agir de la sorte. Je ne suis pas sûr que je laisserais passer ça la prochaine fois.

- Je croyais que tu étais doux et gentil. Remarqua le petit brun.

Alphonse soupira et alla s'installer sur le lit. Il se laissa tomber dessus et fit un sourire doux à l'homonculus.

-Paraît. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal à mon frère, tu comprends ? Et Envy lui fait du mal, j'en suis persuadé.

_- Ah mon avis aussi, puisqu'il lui fait du mal._ Songea Wrath. Ah bon ? De toute façon, Envy n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de gentil tu sais ? Il n'aime personne. Paraît que c'est le commun des homonculus.

- Mais…

- Mais moi pas, moi je t'aime. Continua Wrath avec un large sourire.

Alphonse sourit et se redressa. Il se mit assis face à lui et le gamin en profita pour lui voler un baiser tout en lui attrapant la main. Wrath avait de plus en plus de sentiment d'amitié pour le châtain qui passait des fois toute une journée avec lui. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il en était sûr.

Alphonse, voulant être gentil, lui vola un petit baiser avant d'aller s'enfuir sous les couvertures. La nuit allait tomber. Il sentait le sommeil le gagner. Il se changea rapidement sous les draps puis se laissa sombrer dans les bras de Morphée après s'être demandé un temps si tout allait bien pour Edward.

_-Pourquoi Alphonse se demandait si Envy ne va pas faire de mal à Edward ? On sait tous qu'Envy est un sadique notoire. De plus, depuis les trois semaines et demie qu'ils sont là, il devrait quand même savoir. Il avait l'air de penser qu'Envy pouvait faire preuve de gentillesse…c'est d'un comique. Envy semble plus démuni de sentiment que nous autres. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec ne fus qu'un sourire. Lust semble penser comme Alphonse lui aussi… ils sont vraiment bizarre dans ce manoir. _Songea Wrath.

Le sommeil commençait à le gagner lui aussi. Il alla rapidement se changer puis vint se glisser sous les couvertures, également. Cela réveilla légèrement Alphonse qui ouvrit un œil. Le gamin avait déjà vu plus d'une fois comment faisait Envy pour coucher Edward.

Il tâcha de faire la même chose, même si avec lui, étant plus petit, cela semblait bizarre. Il le prit dans ses bras et colla son front contre celui d'Alphonse avant de le lui embrasser. Il sourit tendrement puis essaya de dormir.

Il était vraiment éreinter. Ses yeux fermés, Wrath n'eut pas l'occasion de voir qu'Alphonse avait légèrement rougit. Par contre, il ressentit clairement le baiser sur sa joue. Il ne put réprimer un sourire et il s'endormit.

Alphonse le rejoignit dans le pays des songes alors que dehors, Lust éteignait les cierges dans le couloir. Cierges qu'elle remplacerait sans doute demain car elles étaient presque consumée.

Loin d'elle l'idée que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux. D'ailleurs, personne ne le doutait. Le seul qui aurait put n'en avait rien à faire, trop bercés par les flots de l'amour et ses propres problème…


	6. Départ

_**Pêchés et Alchimiste font bon ménage.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Edvy, Wrathal.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Xo-Yume-oX

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Départ.**_

Edward entra dans la chambre d'Alphonse, tôt le matin. Il sourit doucement devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Son frère était tendrement pelotonner contre Wrath et tout deux avaient un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond ne voulut pas les déranger et retourna auprès d'Envy qui était dans la cuisine, en train de lui faire chauffer un œuf. C'était, visiblement, la seule chose que savait faire le vert. Edward aurait bien voulu l'interroger pour savoir si c'était vraiment le cas, mais il n'osait pas trop.

-Alphonse dors avec Wrath. Ils sont vraiment mignons. Annonça Edward en souriant.

- Pas autant que toi. Répondit Envy.

- Je sais !

Le vert serra dans sa main la salière qu'il tenait et se maudit d'avoir dit ça. Il n'y avait pas que le problème de l'orgueil, il y avait aussi le ton qui allait avec. Ton qu'Envy ne supportait pas. Il avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir à faire à son chéri.

Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il devait bien se retenir de ne pas l'encastrer dans le premier mur qui viendrait. Envy donna le repas à son blondinet, à cet instant même, la porte s'ouvrit.

Le vert repris un visage neutre, voire en colère et observa du coin de l'œil Edward alors que son regard était plutôt rivé vers la porte. Ce fut Dante qui entra. Elle sourit en voyant Edward et vint s'installer en face de lui.

Elle entama une discussion endiablée avec lui. Tous les homonculus savaient très bien que maintenant que Rose, en elle-même, n'était plus. C'était Sloth qui devait s'occuper du bébé. Et Lust quand Sloth ne pouvait pas.

Wrath détestait ça. A cause du bébé, sa « mère » ne se préoccupait plus de lui. surtout qu'il préférait éviter d'aller près du bébé au cas où il se mettrait à pleurer et qu'il serrait par conséquent troubler par ses pleurs et cri.

-Et si on allait dans un endroit tranquille où on pourrait discuter tous les deux ? Interrogea Dante avec un sourire plutôt doux, lançant un regard presque froid à Envy.

Le vert savait très bien qu'il gênait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne voulait pas que Dante aie son Edward, donc, il restait près de lui dès qu'elle était là. Il ne tarderait à se la mettre à dos, c'était sûr.

Il hésita un dixième de seconde puis finit par sortir de la pièce et regagna sa chambre. Il espérait qu'Edward ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre…quoique, avec sa vanité il y avait peut-être plus de facilité à ne pas avoir à faire avec son chéri. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il le voulait près de lui.

Du côté d'Alphonse, celui-ci se réveillait. Il avait encore les idées un peu floues. Il ne se souvint d'avoir passé la nuit dans les bras de Wrath quand le remarquant près de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Il repensait aux mots que le gamin lui disait souvent. « Je t'aime ». Ca lui réchauffait le cœur, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux du gamin. Il devrait en parler avec Edward. Lui aussi était amoureux d'un homonculus. Donc, il pourrait lui dire, s'il était bien amoureux de la colère ou pas.

Mais sur l'heure, il préférait attendre que le petit brun se réveille avant de partir et le laisser se réveiller seul et hagard.

Lorsque la colère se réveilla, Alphonse lui fit un beau sourire. Ils parlèrent un temps avec les phrases de politesse dans le genre « Ca va ? Bien dormi. Etc. » Les formalités passées, Alphonse alla prendre une douche, se changea rapidement et alla voir Edward.

Il ne trouva qu'Envy dans la chambre. Il lui lança un regard froid à l'homonculus et croisa les bras.

-Où est Edward ?

Le vert referma le livre d'alchimie qu'il lisait, plus par ennuie qu'autre chose. Il comprenait l'alchimie, pour l'avoir apprise avec son père, mais il ne l'aimait plus depuis qu'il était un homonculus. L'alchimie était à bannir de son langage.

-Pourquoi ?

- Faut que je lui parle !

- Avec Rose !

- Ah oui, il est amoureux de Rose, tu ne savais pas ? Annonça le châtain sur un ton posé.

- Qu…t'essaye juste de me faire mousser, il ne l'aime pas ! S'énerva instantanément le vert.

- Ah bon, moi j'en serais pas sûr, tu sais, il passe beaucoup de temps avec. Lâcha Alphonse avec un petit sourire.

Envy grogna et tâcha de rester calme. Edward l'aimait lui et pas cette imbécile de Rose, enfin Dante en l'occurrence. Mais surtout, Edward ne pouvait aimer deux personnes en même temps. Même si avec le pêcher d'orgueil qui l'affectait pour l'instant, c'était fort possible.

Edward rentra dans la pièce. Envy se leva d'un bond et vint prendre le blond dans ses bras. Celui-ci fut surpris mais se laissa aller dans ses bras chaud.

-Nii-san, j'aimerais te parler.

- Ah bien sûr.

Edward sourit et enfoui sa tête contre le torse de son amoureux.

-Sans Envy…

- Ah ? S'étonna le blond.

Alphonse hocha la tête. Son frère leva le visage vers Envy. Celui-ci lui releva tendrement le visage et l'embrassa doucement sous le regard du châtain. Lorsque le vert relâcha enfin le petit blond, il lança un regard noir au frère de son chéri puis accepta enfin de sortir de la pièce.

L'ex armure vérifia qu'Envy était loin puis se tourna vers Edward. Il baisa un peu la tête, cherchant ses mots, quoi dire. Il se frotta la tête puis se lança enfin :

-Je crois que je suis amoureux. Finit-il par dire.

- Ah bon, de qui ça ? Je le connais ? Il ressemble à quoi ?

- Nii-san.

- Ah oui, je te laisse parler !

- C'est Wrath… lui-même est amoureux de moi, il me l'a dit aussi.

- C'est tout bénef alors…

- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…dis-moi comment ça s'est fait avec Envy ?

- Oh… et bien, c'était après la première fois qu'on s' est affronté. J'étais dans ma chambre d'hôpital, seul, je ne sais plus où tu étais, je m'en excuse. Il a frappé à ma fenêtre. J'ai transformé mon bras pour pouvoir me défendre, je croyais qu'il voulait ma mort. C'est ce que j'avais ressenti au laboratoire…et il n'avait pas réussi… de plus, c'était plutôt stupide car mon bras bougeait à peine à nouveau et il aurait put le casser comme il voulait, mais je supposais qu'il s'agissait de l'instinct de survie avant tout. J'ai fait ensuite quelque chose de débile : J'ai quand même ouvert la fenêtre. Là, il est descendu de l'appuie de fenêtre, j'étais déjà prêt à me défendre. Je lui ai tendu mon arme sous la gorge. Il a attrapé l'automail, pris mes doigts et m'a rabattu le bras. J'aurais voulu avoir des terminaisons nerveuses dans l'automail. J'étais déjà secrètement amoureux d'Envy…quoique, plutôt attiré. Je le trouvais beau. Un coup de foudre quoi. Lui, il m'a plaqué contre un mur et m'a volé un baiser passionné qui m'a enivré. Je me suis laissé faire docile. En faite, il aurait put utilisé ça pour me rendre incapable de réaction, je serais tombé dans son piège… Mais ce n'était pas du tout un piège. Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était attiré par moi, en somme. Aveuglé par l'attirance que j'avais pour lui, je l'ai cru. Au début, on sortait ensemble plus parce qu'on s'appréciait physiquement. Puis, au fil des jours, comme il venait souvent dans ma chambre, qu'importe où j'étais, on a appris à s'aimer pour de vrai. Il est tout simplement génial, tu vois. Et doux. Il a des bras si chaud et…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris Nii-san. Donc… si on s'aime tous les deux, ça va aller tout seul, c'est ça ?

Edward sortit de ses rêveries et hocha la tête. Il eut un petit sourire.

-Effectivement, c'est le cas. Laisse aller, tu verras, si vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, tout ira tout seul.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Envy t'aime vraiment… c'est quelqu'un de cruel…

- Il m'aime, il n'est cruel qu'avec les autres. MOI, je suis exceptionnel. Il m'aime et tu es jaloux de l'amour parfait que nous vivons… je n'arrive pas à croire que mon propre frère me fait un truc pareil. De plus, il m'a promis qu'il ne te ferait aucun mal. Pourtant, lui, il ne t'aime pas plus que ça, tu sais. Mais il fait l'effort pour moi. Tu devrais le remercié ou lieu de l'insulté.

-Nii-san je… enfin, je voulais dire… je m'inquiète pour toi, tu comprends…c'est un homonculus…

- Wrath aussi !

- C'est vrai mais…

- Non. Ce qui est valable pour Wrath est valable aussi pour Envy… si tu penses que Wrath est capable de sentiment, Envy aussi. Le coupa Edward plutôt sèchement. Et justement, s'il est un peu froid c'est parce qu'il a des sentiments, qu'il ne t'aime pas…c'est tout.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un temps puis Edward s'arma d'un sourire d'excuse.

-Aller, je suis navré… je m'énerve toujours quand on parle mal sur Envy. Je l'aime un peu de trop on dirait. Dit le blond sur un ton d'excuse.

- Je comprends… excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas douter…vous formez un joli couple…mais je douterais toujours. Parce que je me méfie d'Envy et que j'ai peur pour toi.

- C'est le rôle du grand frère de se préoccuper du petit… pas besoin de t'en faire pour moi. Personne n'osera me faire du mal, Envy tuerait, même si je n'aime pas ça, la première personne qui me ferait du mal.

Alphonse rigola nerveusement. Envy faisait décidément très peur. Il fit un signe d'au revoir à Edward et sortir pour aller voir Wrath. Seulement, il tombe nez-à-nez avec Hohenheim.

-Alphonse, peux-tu me renseigner ?

- Bien sûr papa. Sourit le châtain.

- Quel genre de relation Edward à avec Envy.

Le ton d'Hohenheim était méfiant. Alphonse se rendit donc compte qu'ils pensaient de la même façon tous les deux. Alphonse emmena son père dans sa chambre car il savait qu'Ed voulait de la discrétion à propos de ses sentiments. Wrath n'était pas là, c'était un bon point.

-Edward aime Envy, il est même aveuglé par son amour. Seulement… moi je ne suis pas sûr qu'Envy aime vraiment Edward, je dirais plutôt qu'Envy l'utilise.

- Oui… je pense aussi. En le regardant comme ça, on ne dirait pas, c'est vrai… mais je ne le vois jamais avoir quelconque attention pour Ed.

- Oui, mais ça c'est parce qu'ils cachent leur relation à son maître… Expliqua Alphonse.

- Tu y crois ? Je n'ai jamais vu…

- Moi si ! Je…j'avoue que je ne suis pas sûr qu'Envy soit quelqu'un de fiable et qu'il aime vraiment Nii-san, mais il est plein d'attention pour lui. Il le rend heureux, et c'est vraiment génial. Je n'ai jamais vu Nii-san sourire autant que quand il est avec Envy… rien que pour ça, je sais que je devrais être plus laxiste envers Envy…

Alphonse réalisa quelque chose et se dit qu'il allait voir Edward pour lui dire. Il ne serait sans doute pas soulagé pour si peu, mais ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir.

-Je vois…mais moi, je ne lui fais pas confiance, il faudra quand même que je lui dise à Envy…Annonça Hohenheim.

Il lança un ultime regard à Alphonse puis se retira pour aller ailleurs, vaquer à ses propres occupations. Alphonse chercha après Wrath, il n'allait pas directement revoir Edward pour lui faire part de ses pensées.

Alphonse trouva le petit dans la bibliothèque, occupé à essayer de lire. Il sourit en voyant ça. Il lisait à voix haute, et semblait buter sur un mot. Le châtain s'approcha.

-Ce mot là c'est « Transmutation ».

Wrath sursauta et tourna la tête vers Alphonse.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Excuse-moi.

Alphonse sourit et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

-Dis, Al ?

- Oui ? Interrogea l'humain en regardant le livre que lisait Wrath.

C'était un livre d'alchimie pour les débutants. Alphonse savait très bien que le gamin n'en avait pas besoin mais juste du texte qu'il exécutait sans jamais comprendre le fonctionnement exact.

-Tu ne fais pas de l'alchimie sans cercle toi.

- Non, je n'en ai pas la capacité.

- Tu devrais te dessiner des cercles comme le Colonel là…

- Mustang ?

- Ouais. Fit Wrath en hochant la tête.

- C'est vrai que c'est plus facile et plus rapide que toujours tracé des cercles sur le sol ou quoi mais…ça veut aussi dire qu'il faut s'arrêter à un seul genre bien précis…Un seul élément, une seule forme alchimique.

- Un sur une main, un sur l'autre…

- Oui… c'est possible mais…ça reste restreint.

- On peut pas tout avoir. Remarqua le petit en replongeant son nez dans la lecture qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Alphonse sourit puis l'aida. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand l'estomac d'Alphonse gargouilla. Wrath l'emmena alors dans la cuisine, où ils trouvèrent Ed et Envy.

-Oh, quel hasard ! Fit Alphonse d'humeur jovial.

- Ouais.

-Ed, il faudrait que je te parle après. Dit le jeune frère en lançant un regard entendu à Envy.

- Hum… d'accord. Tu as besoin de mes conseils géniaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Envy laissa tomber son plateau repas juste devant Edward qui fut éclaboussé par la soupe chaude. Il se leva d'un bond et clapa ses mains ensembles pour faire disparaître le potage chaud. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son haut et alla se passer de l'eau froide là où le breuvage l'avait aspergé.

Alphonse lançait un regard plutôt mauvais à Envy qui l'ignorait tant bien que mal. Wrath, lui, espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop blessé, histoire de ne pas avoir un corps trop amoché, même si la pierre rouge devrait régler tout ses désagréments.

Le gamin donna à Alphonse de quoi manger. Edward se rhabilla et s'attabla comme son frère. Quand les deux frangins eurent mangé, ils se retirèrent dans la chambre d'Envy. Encore une fois, le châtain vérifia que personne ne les écoutaient.

-J'ai réalisé que… en faite, Envy te rend heureux… donc… j'espère juste pour lui qu'il ne te fera aucun mal.

-Sinon ? S'étonna Edward.

- Je risque de m'énerver et je ne laisserais pas passer ça. Je pourrais vouloir le…

-…tuer ? Tu n'y arriveras jamais…ce n'est pas toi Al. Mais, je te remercie de vouloir me protéger, bien qu'encore une fois…c'est au grand frère de le faire.

- Oui, mais quand j'ai un grand frère aussi entêté que celui que j'ai. Sourit doucement Alphonse.

- Je ne suis pas entêté, je suis… entêté pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime Envy ?

- Non, pour tous !

- Non, c'est juste que je suis plus intelligent que tous le monde. Annonça Edward avec son sourire et ton conquérant.

Alphonse fut quand même surpris qu'Ed réagisse comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il était gonflé d'orgueil pour le moment. Il ne retrouvait pas son frère. Par moment, il était égal à lui-même, puis après, il était vantard et tout.

Pour Edward, tout ça était normal, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le regardait étrangement. Pourquoi on lui demandait s'il n'était pas étrange. S'il était sûr que ça allait. Il ne se rendait presque pas compte de ce qu'il disait. Comme-ci quelqu'un d'autre que lui parlait à sa place…

Une longue semaine passa. Edward était toujours aussi orgueilleux au plus grand déplaisir d'Envy. Alphonse ne comprenait toujours pas et était de plus en plus amoureux du gamin à qui il apprenait la lecture.

Ce dernier était heureux parce qu'il se rapprochait d'Alphonse de plus en plus. Il savait que bientôt, il aurait le cœur du châtain donc le corps d'Edward.

Il était très tard, plus de vingt-trois heures. Alphonse dormait avec Wrath, Dante dormait dans sa chambre. Pride travaillait très tard avec Sloth. Lust s'occupait de Gluttony, pour éviter qu'il vide encore une fois le frigo et que Dante s'énerve. Elle s'occupait aussi du bébé en même temps.

Hohenheim rentra dans la chambre d'Edward. Il dormait, agréablement niché dans les bras d'Envy qui jouait distraitement avec une mèche de cheveu. L'homonculus somnolait à moitié. Il remarqua quand même le grand blond, grâce à la lumière du couloir car la porte étant ouverte, et chercha distraitement le cordon qui allumait la lumière.

L'alchimiste de lumière ferma la lumière. Résultat des courses, Envy voyait très mal avec juste un rai de lumière vacillante provenant des bougies dehors, dans le couloir, se glissant sous la porte. Ses yeux durent se réhabituée à l'obscurité. Il haussa un sourcil, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il voulait.

Il s'efforça de prendre un ton méchant, après tout, quand il était avec Hohenheim, il avait du mal à l'avoir, ce ton là. Il ne pouvait que penser que c'était son père et qu'il était heureux de le voir.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda le plus sèchement possible le vert.

- J'ai à te parler !

-Très bien, mais ne réveil pas Edward. Annonça froidement Envy.

- Tu penses duper quelqu'un en parlant ainsi ? J'ai un doute quand aux sentiments que tu avances. Tu es un homonculus…

-Oui et ? S'étonna Envy.

- Tu es incapable de sentiment. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire d'Edward, mais je sais très bien que tu ne l'aime pas, que tu veux l'utilisé. Je t'observe depuis un moment… j'ai bien remarqué que tu n'as aucune attention envers lui-même si Alphonse me dit le contraire.

- Pour une fois ce gosse aurait bien raison. Remarqua d'un ton acide l'homonculus.

-Comment peux-tu dire aimer Ed, si tu n'aimes pas Al ?

Envy ne dit rien un temps, trop surpris par la stupidité affligeante de son géniteur et créateur.

-J'ai pas pris un kit deux pour le prix d'un. …Attends, tu vas aller dire tout ça à « mère ».

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit à Dante, même pour tous les secrets que mon fils défunts m'avait confié…Dit Hohenheim d'une voix éteinte.

Envy se souvint de ses moments. De tous ses secrets qu'il avait délivrés à son père. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

-« Un kit deux pour le prix d'un » hein ? Tu les prends donc pour des objets ?

- J'aime Edward ! Siffla Envy en le serrant tendrement contre lui.

- Je voulais aussi parler à Edward. Dit le grand blond.

- Je peux faire passer le message !

- Je veux parler à Edward… Insista un peu l'alchimiste de lumière.

Le blond ouvrit lentement un œil, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait de l'agitation. Il remarqua Hohenheim et devint un peu froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

S'il n'était pas si bien dans les bras d'Envy, il se serait sans doute lever pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

-Je pars…

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent Envy et Edward d'une seule voix.

Hohenheim ne répondit rien. Le vert ne put retenir une phrase :

-Qu'as-tu cette fois ? Pourquoi pars-tu ? Siffla-t-il.

- Je ne peux rester plus longtemps avec Dante ! Je me sens oppressé et…

-Avec Dante ? Interrogea Edward.

Envy se figea. Il râla intérieurement. Comment cachez ça plus longtemps à son amoureux. Surtout que s'il voulait la rencontrer, ça risquait de barder pour lui.

-Tu le diras à Alphonse ? Questionna Hohenheim, sortant déjà.

- Faut toujours que ça soit les mêmes. Je sais que c'est parce que je suis tout simplement génial, mais bon.

Edward se tut un instant en lançant un regard noir à Hohenheim qui s'éloignait de la chambre. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Envy et pris un air plus sérieux, plus égal à lui-même.

-Donc, c'est Dante…mais elle est morte. Greed l'a tué. Donc, mes conclusions était exact...Dante a pris le corps de Lyra. J'ignore pourquoi, cela dit.

- Mais…de quoi tu parles ? ! Dante c'est courant comme nom. Essaya Envy pour détourner Edward de la vérité.

- Et toi, tu as pour indication de ne pas révéler l'identité de ton maître. Et maintenant que, MOI, je l'ai découvert, ta vie est en danger. J'irais lui parler, comme ça tu seras sauf grâce à MOI.

- Edward, dors ! _Au moins tu saouleras moins…_

- Il faut que je voie, Dante.

- Non, dors. On ferra ça demain, j'irais voir si elle est là !

- Pourquoi elle ne serait pas là ? Demanda Edward en fermant les yeux.

- Pour affaire ?

- Ah bon… je me méfie quand même !

- Chut…dors mon chibi. Insista Envy en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

- Bouge pas, hein ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je reste, j'ai pas envie de te lâcher.

- C'est normal, en même temps !

- Edward…

- Oui ?

- Dors ! _Ou je vais péter un câble. Il faudra vraiment que j'aille voir Dante demain, si je ne la préviens pas…ah, ça va être chaud pour mon matricule._

Edward s'endormit et se laissa bercer par la respiration artificielle du vert. Celui-ci l'observa s'endormir. Il ne voyait pas bien son visage, le rai de lumière étant trop pâle. Mais s'il en avait l'occasion, il pourrait passer la nuit à observer son Edward car au moins, quand il dormait, il n'y avait pas un seul doute… c'était son Edward. Son beau FullMetal, le visage doux et serein.

Le lendemain, Envy alla voir Dante. Il l'informa qu'Edward voulait la rencontrer, elle, Dante, sous l'apparence de Lyra.

-Ca ne va pas être possible…à moins que… tu prendras mon apparence, mais juste en dernier recours. D'abord, nous allons lui faire croire que je ne suis pas là… D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à te confier !

Envy haussa un sourcil, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir lui confier. La jeune femme se leva, se dirigea jusqu'à un berceau, pris le bébé et le donna au vert.

-Sloth, Lust… Gluttony et Wrath sont partis en mission pour moi. Annonça la femme. Et je ne peux pas m'occuper de …cette chose !

- Tu t'étais occupé de moi, non ? …Pardon vous… Rectifia Envy sous le regard froid.

-…Je ne t'es pas repris pour le tutoiement, même si tu me devrais ce respect là au moins. C'est que… tu me vois m'occuper d'un gosse, surtout qu'il n'est pas le mien, surtout que je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Envy et le fixa. Il se demandait si elle allait lui faire une déclaration du genre. « Mais toi je t'ai toujours aimé ». C'était trop étrange que pour être vrai.

-Où est Van Hohenheim ?

- Partis, hier soir… il a essayé de discuter avec Edward…

- Tu les as laissés faire, j'ESPERE ? Fit-elle sèchement, avide d'information.

- Oui… il n'en pouvait plus de toi. Répondit le multiforme.

- Qu…quoi ? C'est faux, ça ne peut pas être possible… retire-toi, avec cet enfant.

Envy soupira mais s'exécuta. Il retourna dans sa chambre et Edward regarda incrédule le gamin dans les bras de son amoureux.

-Envy… pourquoi tu as l'enfant de Rose ?

- Et bien…elle me l'a confié…

- C'est étrange… je vais aller la voir, je trouve ça trop étrange, vraiment.

Edward sortit de la pièce et Envy dut se retenir de rire.

Le blond alla voir la jeune femme. Dante faillit sauter de joie en se disant qu'Edward venait pour le voir. Son « piège » se refermait sur lui. Elle allait enfin l'avoir, au détriment d'avoir son père qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

- Dis-moi, Rose… Pourquoi as-tu confié ton enfant à Envy ? Surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air très apte à s'occuper d'un enfant. Remarqua Edward.

_-On sait de qui il tient au moins…_Songea Dante alors qu'elle cherchait une échappatoire.

Edward la fixait de ses grands yeux or, se demandant pourquoi elle ne répondait pas.

-Et bien… j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi…alors, je lui ai confié le bébé.

- Ah bon… enfin, je comprends. Sourit le blond.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire puis sortit de la pièce en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Il regagna rapidement sa chambre et alla embrasser tendrement Envy, sitôt la porte fermée. Il alla ensuite s'atteler à sa lecture.

Il n'en sortit que pour poser une question à son amoureux.

-Ah oui, Envy ? Demanda Edward.

- Quoi, Chibi-chan ?

- Elle est où Dante, que nous ayons notre discussion ?

- Partie…comme je t'ai dit !

Edward pencha la tête sur le côté. Envy lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa doucement. Avant de le laisser retomber dans sa lecture tandis qu'il essayait de s'occuper de ce bébé.


	7. Relations

_**Pêchés et Alchimiste font bon ménage.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Edvy, Wrathal.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Xo-Yume-oX

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Relations.**_

-Envy, tu viens prendre un bain avec moi ?

Le polymorphe lâcha le livre qu'il avait dans la main et se leva. Il était heureux de pouvoir avoir un tel moment d'intimité avec son chéri.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hum ? S'étonna Edward.

- Je me demandais, juste, pourquoi tu me proposes ça ? D'habitude tu es presque réticent à ce que je vois ton torse nu.

- Je veux passer cet étape… je veux qu'on se voit comme ça. Sourit doucement Edward.

Edward lui pris la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il avait pris au préalable des habits. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, le blond la verrouilla, bien que timide. Il s'avança ensuite vers Envy.

Il le regarda hésitant puis lui frôla les lèvres tendrement. Il fit glisser ses doigts sous la drôle de matière semblable à du latex. Il retira presque lentement le haut de son chéri. Envy le serra contre lui avant de lui retirer sa veste.

-Tu fais ça, pour voir si tu es prêt…pour une suite à venir ? Questionna Envy.

- Peut-être…Oui… je veux voir si je suis à l'aise avec un bain…si ce n'est déjà pas le cas…ça ne va pas être facile. Sourit timidement Edward.

- Je vois, ne t'inquiète pas mon chibi-chan. Murmura le Multiforme en lui retirant son débardeur.

Edward déglutit difficilement et fit tomber la short-jupe au sol. Il rougit légèrement et ne baissa pas le regard. Il chercha les iris mauve pour se donner du courage.

Envy fit glisser sa main sur la joue chaude de son amoureux et l'embrassa tendrement tout en débarrassant Edward de son pantalon, lentement.

-Je t'aime. Souffla l'alchimiste contre les lèvres de l'homonculus.

- Je t'aime.

Envy fit glisser ses doigts sous le slip d'Edward et celui-ci se tendit. Il murmura un petit « attend » et Envy s'exécuta. Il savait très bien que le blond voulait être mis en confiance. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir continuer à le déshabillé. Ainsi, il alla tout doucement. Il lui détacha les cheveux, en somme. Et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure couleur foin.

Edward se blottit dans ses bras. Il essayait de ne pas baiser son regard. Ce fut plus fort que lui et il eut un petit gémissement en voyant ce qu'il y avait plus bas. Il releva la tête et l'embrassa pour se donner du courage.

Envy répondit au baiser en lui caressant la joue. Il retira ensuite ses chevillières et mitaine qui semblait le gêner. Edward continua de l'embrasser un temps puis s'éloigna un peu. Il fixa la baignoire et y mit le bouchon avant d'allumer l'eau chaude.

Il regarda les différents produits, sur le rebord de la baignoire, tournant le dos à Envy, légèrement mal à l'aise. Le vert fit glisser ses mains sur son ventre, appréciant ses abdominaux du bout des doigts, il le serra tendrement contre lui et embrassa sa gorge.

-Tu es magnifique Edward. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Le blond frémit sous le souffle chaud contre son oreille et s'embauma de son haleine fraiche qui ressemblait à l'odeur de la fraise, à l'instar du goût de ses lèvres. Edward hésita un instant en regardant l'eau remplir la baignoire. Il prit les mains d'Envy et les fit glisser jusqu'à la lisière de son slip.

Il était toujours rouge. Le polymorphe lui embrassa encore une fois la gorge et infiltra ses doigts sous l'élastique du slip. Il le fit lentement descendre le long des jambes de son chéri et quand le vêtement tomba au sol, il le souleva du carrelage blanc.

Edward fut surpris et s'accrocha à son cou. Envy lui sourit tendrement et lui baisa les lèvres avant de le mettre dans l'eau. Il ne tarda à venir l'y rejoindre. Edward lui sourit tendrement et vint coller son dos au torse de son amoureux. Il tourna la tête pour l'observer.

-C'est bien. Sourit Edward en jouant avec la main d'Envy.

- Je t'aime. Murmura le polymorphe à son oreille.

- Arrête. Frissonna le blond.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est marrant. Fit l'homonculus en soufflant encore.

-JE T'AI DIT D'ARRETER ! S'emporta Edward.

Envy écarquilla les yeux avant de comprendre. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un test malgré tout.

-Tu es trop beau.

- Merci, toi aussi.

-_Génial, j'ai plus un petit copain prétentieux…mais maintenant il est colérique on dirait…_ Pensa Envy en dorlotant son chéri.

-Tu sais…je ne suis toujours pas prêt !

- Je sais… je ne te force pas, je suis prêt à t'attendre autant de temps qu'il le faudra, parce que je t'aime.

-J'aime t'entendre dire « je t'aime ».

Envy se pencha à son oreille, qu'il mordilla sensuellement premièrement puis lui murmura nombreuse fois « Je t'aime ». Edward frémissait et se sentait agréablement bien dans l'eau chaude, qu'il coupa, et contre le torse de son amant. Il laissa d'ailleurs passer un soupir de plaisir et de bien être.

-Wrath ? Appela Alphonse en cherchant le gamin dans la grande bibliothèque.

L'homonculus surgit de derrière une grande armoire. Il avait des livres dans les bras. Quelques uns pour Alphonse, deux, trois pour lui. Il avait un léger sourire. Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais il avait quelques sentiments amoureux pour le châtain.

C'était sûr. Il rougissait pour rien des fois. Juste pour un mot où l'autre. Il fallait avouer que depuis qu'Hohenheim était parti, un mois était passé. Alphonse c'était beaucoup interroger sur l'attitude d'Edward.

Wrath avait finit par lui expliquer. Alphonse avait dit pour plaisanter « Et bien, on dirait qu'il est parti pour remporter le record de durée ». Le petit brun avait éclaté de rire sans réelle raison.

-Ah, je me demandais où tu étais passé. Sourit le châtain.

- Bein ici… Je suis content que tu te soucie de moi. Fit le brun en souriant doucement. Mais dis-moi, tu as choisis le genre d'alchimie que tu comptes utiliser.

Alphonse secoua la tête. Il sourit pâlement et aida Wrath à lire encore un peu.

Edward était assis sur son lit. Envy était collé contre son dos. Il lui peignait amoureusement ses cheveux presque secs à présent. Ils discutaient un peu sans sujet de conversation réellement précis.

-Dis… il faut toujours que je voie Dante !

- Toujours ? Soupira Envy qui avait espérer qu'il aie oublié ça.

- Oui, maintenant si possible.

- Tu veux lui parler de quoi, j'irais voir si elle est disponible. Avant que tu ne t'énerve mon chibi.

Edward haussa un sourcil, surpris de la deuxième phrase de son amoureux. Il lui énuméra rapidement en général de quoi il voulait parler et Envy alla rejoindre Dante. Il revint après une longue heure. Sous l'apparence de Lyra et dans une robe qu'il trouvait parfaitement horrible et dérangeante.

Il frappa à la porte et entra. Visiblement, Edward perdait patiente. Il lui offrit un sourire un peu forcé.

-Alors, Edward Elric, que voulais-tu ?

- Qu'espérez-vous de moi ?

- Tu es un alchimiste très doué Edward, à nous deux, nous pourrons faire de grande chose. Assura Envy avec un sourire appuyé à l'adresse de son chéri.

-Quel genre de chose ? Des profits personnels pour vous ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je compte révolutionner ce monde. J'aimerais en changer la facette. J'aimerais que tout devienne plus splendide.

- Et peut-être qu'ils feront de vous une déesse ? Lança Edward, un peu froidement.

- Je ne l'espère pas, mais ils ont plutôt intérêt, puisque je suis en tout point supérieur à eux. S'amusa à caricaturer Envy avant de se reprendre. Mais, c'est vrai que j'espère modifier le monde, et j'ose espérer ton aide, très cher Edward. Je sais, je le sens, qu'à nous deux, le monde sera plus beau.

- Arrêtez votre usine à craquette ! Dites-moi ce que vous voulez vraiment de moi !

-Je ne sais pas encore… je veux juste utiliser tes pouvoirs. Je te l'ai dit, nous pourrons faire de grande chose ensemble.

- Vous savez, je ne vous fait pas confiance.

-As-tu d'autre question ? Demanda machinalement Envy.

- Pourquoi avez-vous pris l'apparence de Lyra ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Edward Elric.

- Hohenheim m'a parler de votre pourrissement…c'était à prévoir. Le corps pourri à cause d'une âme qu'il cherche à rejeter. C'est à cause de ça que vous avez besoin de changer de corps, vous avez donc tué Lyra !

Envy sourit, son chéri était vraiment intelligent.

-Tu es futé Edward, tu as bien trouvé. J'aimais le corps de Lyra, beau et jeune, cela te suffit-il ?

- Vous êtes une pourriture. S'énerva Edward avant de gueuler tout simplement des trucs incompréhensible.

-Bien, si tu as fini… je me retire dans mes appartements.

Sur ces mots, Envy partit et retourna voir Dante. Il récupéra son apparence préférée et se tourna vers la femme qui le regardait en attendant qu'il parle.

-Je pense qu'il se méfie de toi. Il n'a pas l'air de trop t'apprécier et m'a fait une crise de colère.

Dante soupira et baragouina quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vague « C'est mauvais ».

-Envy, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi ! Dit, presque sèchement, la brune.

- Pour quoi faire ? _Encore…_ Interrogea Envy avec un dernier mot qu'il ne fit que penser.

- Edward est intenable, je veux que tu t'occupes de lui de manière à ce qu'il se plie à mes règles. Fait ce que tu veux…mais je veux le soumettre à ma volonté. Tu comprends ? Sinon, je n'arriverais jamais à mes fins.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Répondit le Multiforme sans grande conviction.

Il se disait que ça lui ferait sans doute une excuse pour être encore plus souvent avec son chéri. Mais alors qu'il allait partir, il réalisa qu'il ignorait plusieurs choses. De l'une, ce corps qui ne pourrissait pas et de l'autre… ce qu'elle voulait d'Edward.

-Dante ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle un peu sèche.

- Votre corps, il ne semble pas atteint de putréfaction.

- C'est vrai, je répare mon corps avec la pierre, ça m'en coute moins que de changer tout le temps de corps. De plus celui-ci est vraiment bien, et j'aurais le cœur d'Edward. Cependant… bientôt j'en aurais besoin d'une nouvelle, il faudra qu'Edward m'en fasse une autre je pense ! Songea-t-elle.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez besoin de lui ?

- Pas vraiment !

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Cette technique pour rester en vie reste à désirer. J'ai besoin d'une technique plus fiable… je ne peux pas encore utiliser Edward bien que bientôt tu vas pouvoir l'y mener doucement. Mais… il faut toujours que tu le soumettes à ma volonté, n'est-ce pas ? Je te laisse faire ! Je compte sur toi ! Dit-elle avant de lui faire signe de partir.

Envy lui lança un regard un peu noir avant de retourner voir son chéri dans leur chambre. Edward était assis sur le lit. Il sourit en remarquant le vert. Il se leva et vint près de lui. Automatiquement, le polymorphe le serra contre lui. Il lui embrassa les lèvres amoureusement.

Le blond attrapa une des mèches émeraude et l'enroula autour de son doigt. Il souriait d'un beau sourire innocent.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Envy à son oreille, le faisant frémir.

- JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT D'ARRETER CA !

- Ah, chibi, c'était mon tympan que tu viens de casser là.

- ET ME TRAITES PAS DE PETIT. C'EST LE MONDE QU'EST TROP GRAND D'ABORD ! S'emporta Edward.

- C'est l'horreur. Soupira le polymorphe.

Il espérait vraiment que ça serait vite fini de toutes ses altérations d'état à cause des pécher aux alentours.

-Mais dis-moi ? Tu étais où toi ? Demanda Edward bien que sa moue et son ton était toujours légèrement en colère.

- Dante voulait me parler… donc j'ai dut attendre… qu'elle t'aie vu. Mentit Envy.

Il remarquait à présent qu'il avait de plus en plus de facilité à mentir au blond. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Bien qu'avec tout les secrets tisser dans le manoir, il fallait bien savoir mentir. Surtout à Edward...

Wrath s'éloigna de la porte de la chambre d'Envy. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait recommencé à espionner, en toute discrétion, son aîné homonculus. Il les avait vu s'embrasser tendrement et doucement pendant des heures, sans rien faire d'autre. S'embrasser, se sourire, s'embrasser encore.

Il se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien avoir de si exceptionnel. Ils s'embrassaient et…c'était tout. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ça avait de si magnifique. Il ne comprenait même pas comment cela pouvait faire avancer le plan d'Envy. Ou même de leur maître, parce qu'il se demandait si finalement le vert n'agissait pas sous les ordres de Dante.

Ou un peu des deux… il ne savait plus finalement. Bref, il avait beau s'interroger il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se contentaient de ses baisers et questionner Envy était impossible. Parce qu'il sous-entendrait qu'il les espionnait et il savait que le polymorphe se ferait une joie de le vider de ses pierres rouges en le faisant souffrir de surcroît.

Sur ces idées, il rentra dans sa chambre. Alphonse était occupé à lire un livre d'alchimie. C'était aussi une chose que Wrath avait du mal à saisir. Les frères Elric étaient souvent plongés dans des livres comme ça. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si compliqué, la preuve, il le faisait tout à fait naturellement, lui.

-Alphooooooonse ! Fit l'homonculus pour attiré l'attention du châtain.

Celui-ci se tira très difficilement de sa lecture. Il sourit en voyant Wrath et referma le livre. Le gamin vint le rejoindre sur le lit. Il offrit un sourire à Alphonse. Il ne savait pas trop de quoi lui parler, d'habitude, ils arrivaient à se parler de longues heures sans cesse. Lorsqu'Alphonse n'enseignait pas la lecture à son cadet.

Mais aujourd'hui, Wrath n'avait franchement pas envie d'apprendre. Il regarde un instant le châtain puis se dit qu'il voulait voir ce qui faisait tellement plaisir aux deux autres dans leur chambre.

C'était vrai qu'il avait déjà souvent frôlé les lèvres d'Alphonse, mais ça ne tenait pas du baiser et ça, même lui, le savait. Il se mit sur les genoux et approcha son visage de celui d'Alphonse qui lui lança un regard surpris.

Wrath ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il tenta quand même le tout pour le tout. Il fut assez proche des lèvres du châtain pour les capturer. Alphonse fut surpris. Il ne sut trop quoi faire en premier temps puis, timidement, fini par répondre au baiser.

Les deux avaient les joues légèrement rosée. Wrath sentait son cœur battre très agréablement. Il ne comprenait pas trop. Il sentait une boule dans son estomac et son corps se réchauffer. Il se sentait vraiment bien.

Alphonse ressentait la même chose que son vis-à-vis, sauf que contrairement à Wrath, il se savait amoureux du gamin. Il avait compris au fil du temps ce qu'était cette attirance qu'il avait pour l'homonculus. C'était vrai que le déclencheur était ce premier « je t'aime », parce qu'il avait réalisé à ce moment là que les homonculus avaient un cœur.

Alphonse fit passer ses mains sur les hanches de Wrath. Il le souleva légèrement pour le mettre sur ses cuisses et continua de l'embrasser. Ils avaient toujours les joues rouges.

Le baiser finit par se stopper après un petit moment. Ils s'offrirent un beau sourire l'un à l'autre.

-Wrath, je t'aime. Sourit Alphonse.

Le gamin exorbita les yeux.

-Ah, tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Remarqua le châtain, étonné.

Selon lui, cela faisait bien un mois et demi, maintenant, que lui, lui avait avoué son amour. Il ne comprenait donc pas cette réaction étrange.

Wrath ne savait que faire, c'est vrai qu'il se sentait très amoureux d'Alphonse. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Le châtain était vraiment gentil avec lui, il était beau aussi, quoique plutôt adorable. Enfin, il était amoureux de lui et c'était tout.

Il avait envie de lui dire « je t'aime » aussi, mais à présent, ces trois mots étaient réel pour lui. Ce n'était plus des mots jetés en l'air. Il les pensait vraiment, mais ils refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure légèrement.

Alphonse le regardait incrédule, il se demandait pourquoi il ne le lui disait pas. Il finit par s'inquiéter de l'état de santé du petit brun.

-Ca ne va pas ?

- Si bien sûr que si. Alphonse, je…t'aime aussi.

- Je sais !

Le châtain offrit un beau sourire à son nouveau amoureux.

Quelques jours passèrent. Wrath était bel et bien amoureux d'Al, il en était sûr. Il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec lui. Ils discutaient de longues heures à nouveau et se laissait aller à quelques baiser. Bien sûr, Al continuait d'enseigner l'art de la lecture à son nouvel amoureux.

Cela dit, Wrath ne comptait pas tomber dans le cliché de « Je suis amoureux, donc je laisse tomber mes plans diaboliques ». C'était sûr que non, il comptait toujours autant récupérer le corps d'Edward. Il allait d'ailleurs en glisser un mot à Alphonse, maintenant.

-Dis, Alphonse, il faudrait le dire à Edward, non ? Sourit innocemment Wrath.

- Oui, je pense qu'il faudrait aussi. Allons-y.

Ils allèrent tout deux jusqu'à la chambre d'Envy. Wrath ne pris pas la peine de frapper à la porte et ouvrit.

-Tu devrais frapper…Susurra Alphonse.

Mais Wrath était déjà trop préoccupé par ce qu'il voyait. C'était quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il pourrait utiliser, au cas où ceci ne marcherait pas et puis pour son propre plaisir à présent.

Envy était assis sur le lit, Edward sur ses cuisses. Il le serrait tendrement contre lui d'un bras, bien que sa main se glissait sous le débardeur noir et lui caressait le dos et le flanc visiblement. De l'autre, il jouait avec des mèches blondes des cheveux détachés de son vis-à-vis. Edward avait ses bras passé autour du cou d'Envy et avait une mèche enroulée autour de son doigt. Il avait les joues roses, tous deux avaient les yeux fermés.

Visiblement, par le petit écart qu'on voyait entre leurs lèvres, Envy et Edward s'échangeaient un baiser des plus langoureux avec la langue.

-Hum, nii-san ? Appela Alphonse, les joues rosées par la vergogne.

Edward sépara ses lèvres de celle de son amoureux, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Al. Ses joues prirent une teinte encore plus rouge.

-Oui ?

Al pris la main de Wrath, il entremêla leur doigt puis leva leur main ensemble. Le petit brun, lui, ne préféra rien dire et se laisser guider, peut-être parce qu'Envy leur adressait un regard froid à tout les deux, d'avoir osé le déranger pendant qu'il montrait son affection à Edward.

-Ah…vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda le blond, un peu surpris.

Alphonse hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. L'aîné Elric se leva des cuisses de son amoureux, au regret de celui-ci et alla interroger son frère sur cette nouvelle relation. Le châtain raconta toute l'histoire à son grand frère.

Envy semblait toujours en colère. Il le montrait par des regards noirs et froids envoyé successivement à Alphonse puis Wrath.

C'était une discussion animée où Edward n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions pour ne manquer aucun détails sur leur relation. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, Envy perdit patience.

-Bien, grandiose. Ton petit frère a une vie amoureuse, on est content pour lui, maintenant, est-ce qu'il pourrait _dégager ?_ Interrogea Envy de plus en plus énervé et froid au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

-Envy ! C'est mon frère, il a le droit de venir me parler. Rétorqua Edward sur un ton qui frisait la colère.

- Oui, il a le droit, mais maintenant qu'il la fait, il peut tout aussi bien partir !

- BEN NON, PAS FORCEMENT. TU PEUX PAS LE LAISSER TRANQUILLE UN PEU.

Envy grogna, Wrath haussa un sourcil, d'habitude c'était lui qui faisait des crises de colère comme ça sans aucune raison ou justement pour un mot de travers. Alphonse trouvait la situation louche également, comme pour quand Edward avait été très prétentieux.

-TU… TU SAIS QUOI ? Hurla Edward excédé, énervé et visiblement à bout de nerf.

- Arrête de hurler, je ne supporte pas ça ! Rétorqua Envy sur un ton au moins aussi énervé.

- J'AI AUCUNE ENVIE DE TE FAIRE PLAISIR, LÀ !

-Peux-tu la fermer, s'il te plaît ?

- NON !

Alphonse s'interposa entre les deux. Il était gêné et il redoutait la colère d'Envy. N'importe qui pouvait la sentir bouillonner. Wrath s'était judicieusement éloigné tellement que la colère faisait rage entre les amoureux.

-Ecoutez…essayez de vous calmer… respirez. Allez, inspirez…bien…expirez. Essaya de les calmer Alphonse.

Les amoureux en dispute furent d'abord récalcitrant puis Edward finit par bien respirez comme l'avait dit Al, sachant que ça avait le don de le calmer. Envy, lui, n'en fit rien. Il savait parfaitement qu'il se calmerait sitôt que son chéri le serait.

-Bien, dites-moi c'est quoi le problème ? On parle un à la fois et on s'écoute parler.

- Le problème c'est toi ! Siffla Envy.

- Comment ça lui ? C'est TOI qui veut pas le voir ici, c'est mon frère, j'ai parfaitement le droit de passer du temps avec.

- Oh lâche-moi le colérique ! S'énerva Envy.

- Je ne suis pas colérique, je suis NORMAL ! TU VAS LAISSER ALPHONSE TRANQUILLE ET S'IL TE GENE… BEIN T'AS QU'A PARTIR ! Cria Edward.

- Arrête de hurler ! Et c'est ma chambre, si tu veux plus me voir, toi sors !

- BIEN ! Hurla le petit alchimiste en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Bien !

- BIEN ! S'énerva le blond en clapant la porte derrière lui.

- Mon dieu…Soupira Alphonse en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Alphonse ? Interrogea Envy d'une voix des plus froide.

- Oui ?

- Sors de ma chambre de suite ! Siffla le vert d'une voix rauque.

Le châtain sursauta, attrapa le poignet de Wrath et sortit rapidement de la pièce avec lui. Il retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amoureux.

Quatre longues heures passèrent. Du côté de Wrath et Alphonse, tout allait pour le mieux, ils discutaient gaiement, s'embrassaient etc. Edward, lui, n'était pas encore revenu voir Envy. Ce dernier refusait complètement d'aller voir son blond pour se faire pardonner. Aucun d'eux n'était décidé à s'excuser.

Légèrement énervé, Envy finit par sortir de sa chambre pour aller boire un verre d'eau en espérant que ça le calmerait. Dans le couloir il percuta son petit blond. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment.

-Envy…

Le ton d'Edward était redevenu normal, comme Envy aimait. Doux, chaleureux et presqu'adorable. La colère s'était littéralement envolée. Le vert attrapa le poignet d'Edward et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Le blond ne dit rien un temps avant de se remettre à parler.

-Envy… je suis désolé…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… d'habitude je ne m'énerve pas comme ça. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris…S'excusa Edward.

-_Moi je sais _! Pensa Envy. Je ne t'en veux pas mon chibi-chan. C'est normal qu'on aie des différents… j'aime pas ton frère et je sais bien que c'est un problème. Soupira le vert.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Alphonse ?

- Je ne sais pas trop Edward…mon chibi-chan… peut-être qu'il est trop…pur. Trop innocent, trop gentil… trop niaiseux, trop naïf…_trop stupide !_

- Je vois…lui non plus ne t'aime pas…

- Sans doute parce que je lui fais savoir que je ne l'aime pas… mais sache que je t'aime. Et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

Envy se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Edward se colla contre lui et répondit au baiser en se laissant aller dans ses bras. Envy le serra contre lui doucement. Il sépara leur lèvre et posa sa tête sur celle d'Edward.

-Ces crises que tu fais, que tu ne comprends pas, je suis sûr que ça te passera. Murmura le vert.

Edward saisit les paroles de son amoureux et se serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai, je n'aime pas m'énerver avec toi.

- Moi non plus, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, darling. Encore désolé d'avoir crié et tout, je sais que tu ne supportes pas ça !

- Tu me connais bien. Murmura Envy en posant son doigt sur le bout du nez de son amoureux.

-Tu le dis assez souvent quand on se dispute pour que je le sache. Dis Edward, d'humeur joviale, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rabibochés.

Edward se laissa aller dans les bras d'Envy, très heureux d'y être. Il lui embrassa plusieurs fois les lèvres puis ils se séparèrent. Envy alla voir Dante pour lui demander quelque chose, à propos d'une mission qu'il ne tarderait à devoir exécuter, pendant qu'Edward se replongeait dans ses lectures.

Envy revient après un temps. Il s'installa face à Edward et lui pris le livre des mains pour avoir le droit à toute son attention. Il lui sourit pâlement.

-Edward…il faut que j'aille faire une mission…deux semaines minimum… Informa Envy.

- Ah bon ? Deux semaines minimum…pas cool du tout… Souffla le blond avant de venir dans les bras de son amoureux. Je n'aime vraiment pas Dante… Vraiment pas…

- Je sais, aller mon chibi, ça passera vite, j'espère…

- Ca sera forcément long, puisque tu ne seras pas là.

- Ah, t'es trop mignon. N'y pense pas ! T'es le meilleur mon chibi-chan. Mon petit chéri.

- ENVY JE NE SUIS PAS…

Le vert le coupa immédiatement en lui capturant les lèvres. Il le colla contre lui et fit attarder sa main vers le fessier d'Edward. Ce dernier grogna légèrement contre les lèvres de son amoureux. Il attrapa la main du multiforme et la ramena au niveau de ses hanches.

-Navré. C'était trop tentant.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je suis toujours trop tendu et…

Envy l'arrêta en posant son index sur la bouche du blond.

-Si tu n'es pas prêt, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je t'aime, je sais attendre.

- Merci, je t'aime. T'es génial. Sourit Edward avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Envy lui détacha les cheveux pour y faire courir ses doigts et il répondit au baiser qui l'enivrait déjà.


	8. Ne le touche pas

_**Pêchés et Alchimiste font bon ménage.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Edvy, Wrathal.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Xo-Yume-oX

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Ne le touche pas !**_

-Al, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Sourit Wrath.

Le châtain leva les yeux de son livre après un temps, comme toujours la lecture l'obnubilait, mais au moins… il sortait plus rapidement de sa lecture qu'Edward. Car on aurait put lâcher une bombe à côté de ce dernier qu'il aurait à peine sourcillé.

Le gamin s'approcha et lui tendit une petite boîte en carton trouée par multiple petit trou sur le haut de la boîte. L'humain pris la boîte et l'ouvrit. Il eut alors une grosse surprise. Dedans, il y avait un petit chaton. Blanc, avec le museau, les oreilles, le bout de la queue et les pattes noires.

-C'est trop gentil. T'es génial. S'exclama Alphonse avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir. Sourit le brun.

Ils se sourirent un temps puis Alphonse insista pour aller le montrer à son frère. Depuis trois jours, Envy était partit. Le châtain n'avait pas encore vu son frère qui s'était cloîtré dans la chambre d'Envy. C'était Lust qui lui apportait à manger.

Le châtain entra dans la chambre de son frère. Il le trouva sur le lit, plus ou moins recroquevillé. Dès qu'Envy n'était pas là, il était dans cet état. Alphonse eut un frisson de terreur. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'aimer si cela impliquait qu'il soit triste comme ça.

-Nii-san ?

Edward leva les yeux vers Alphonse, il sourit tristement. Son frère déglutit difficilement à l'idée qu'une chose pareille pourrait lui arriver. Il montra son petit animal au blond.

-Oh trop mignon. Remarqua Edward dont le visage sembla s'illuminer un court instant.

- Oui, tu trouves aussi, c'est Wrath qui me l'a offert ! Et maintenant, comme on bouge plus, je peux le garder sans problème, non ? Interrogea le jeune Elric avec un large sourire.

Edward hocha la tête.

-Mais tu vas devoir bien t'en occuper, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider ! Lui dit le blond d'un ton presque paternaliste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Nii-san.

Alphonse remarqua qu'Edward n'avait pas touché à son plat. Il prit un ton légèrement inquiet.

-Edward, pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

Le blond releva la tête, à nouveau, son frère ne l'appelait jamais Edward sauf quand il trouvait quelque chose de grave. L'aîné Elric regarda le plat et haussa un sourcil.

-Pas faim…

- Il faut que tu manges ! Je sais que tu aimes Envy et que tu veux être auprès de lui, mais si tu manges pas, tu finiras jamais avec lui parce que tu te seras laissé crever ! Gronda Alphonse.

- Je sais…

- Aller mange, sinon je te fais manger de force, comme un gosse.

Edward haussa un sourcil. Alphonse attrapa les couverts de son frère, après avoir confié son chat dans les bras de Wrath. Ce dernier fixait le blond avec l'envie de lui voler son corps, il montait des plans et se disait que triste comme il était, c'était un moment idyllique.

Le châtain se mit sur le lit de son frère et le voulu le faire manger avec des petits trucs stupides qu'on fait aux enfants. Edward fut tout d'abord très réticent et s'énerva.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN GOSSE, ALPHONSE !

- Eyh, ne crie pas sur mon Alphonse ! Cria Wrath.

- JE CRIE PARCE QUE JE SUIS PAS UN GOSSE ! JE VEUX PAS MANGER, C'EST TOUT !

- C'est justement un comportement de gamin, que tu ne veuilles pas manger… Argumenta Al.

- Non ! Juste j'ai pas envie, je veux pas ! Tu comprends pas ! Siffla un peu froidement Edward.

- On dirait Envy… mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à Alphonse. Il veut juste t'aider, s'il te « prend » pour un gamin, c'est parce que tu agis comme tel. Rétorqua Wrath.

- Vous vous liguez contre moi ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Je ne veux pas manger, c'est pas grave ! Je suis pas d'humeur à manger !

- Parce qu'Envy n'est pas là ?

- Non…enfin…

- Si tu manges tout, Envy serra content quand il rentrera. Coupa Alphonse.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Mange ! S'il te plaît.

Edward soupira puis finit par s'exécuter. Alphonse sourit en voyant son frère s'exécuter. Il alla récupérer son chaton dans les bras de Wrath et continua d'observer son frère avec un petit sourire presque maternel.

Trois mois était passé, Edward n'était plus colérique et il était passé par le pêcher de la gourmandise. En réalité, les amoureux passaient leur temps dans la cuisine, Envy tâchant de dégoter de la nourriture pour son chéri. Il avait fait quelques plat lui-même et s'était avéré être un cordon bleu. Sous la stupeur, Edward ne cessa de questionner Envy.

Celui-ci fini par bafouiller malhabilement une excuse bidon comme quoi c'était « inné ». Edward n'en était pas sûr du tout mais ne dit rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas énervé son amoureux.

Envy s'arrangeait pour ne plus faire lui-même de nourriture à son chéri. C'était plus simple pour éviter les questions qui trottaient toujours dans la tête du petit blond.

Finalement, Envy avait été absent un mois entier et Edward avait été super heureux de le revoir enfin après tout ce temps, à tel point qu'il sauta littéralement au cou de ce dernier. Ils s'étaient retiré dans leur chambre où ils s'étaient amoureusement cajolé pendant de longue heures sans cesse.

Seulement, Envy ne pouvait que remarquer qu'une chose ce matin là. Edward ne c'était pas réveillé. Il avait eut peur, il était peut-être mort. Du moins c'était la seule idée qui le traversait.

Il avait alors secoué le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille enfin. Il était un peu grognon et posa des yeux ensommeillés sur son petit ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Edward après un bâillement qu'il étouffa avec sa main.

- Tu ne t'étais pas réveillé, il est déjà seize heures… Annonça Envy.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant… je suis encore fatigué !

Edward se tourna dans le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête. Envy en attrapa les pans et les retira de sur le visage de son beau.

-Envyyyy. Fit Edward d'une voix particulièrement trainante en essayant de récupérer la couverture. Laisse-moi dormir.

- Bon, bon. Okay, mon beau au bois dormant.

Envy lui vola un baiser et le laissa dormir. Il quitta la pièce pour aller chercher à boire. Une ombre en profita pour se glisser dans la pièce où dormait Edward. Il s'approcha lentement de la silhouette dans le lit. Ses mains se débarrassèrent de la couverture et ses doigts se mirent à parcourir les automails. Puisqu'Edward dormait en caleçon blanc et débardeur bleu.

L'ombre hésita un temps puis retira l'automail du bras. Il retira aussi celui de la jambe. Un sourire ravi passa sur les lèvres de la personne et il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward. Un éclair bleu traversa la pièce quand la porte s'ouvrit.

L'ombre voulut opérer la transmutation qui lierait son corps à celui d'Edward mais il n'en eut l'occasion. A peine un deuxième éclair eut traversé la pièce que l'ombre fut projeté au mur par le membre allongé d'Envy.

-Que faisais-tu ? Tu tiens à la mort ? Interrogea Envy froidement.

Tout son être était froid et cruel comme auparavant, avant qu'il n'ait rencontré Edward. Il avait une expression de colère sur le visage. Wrath tremblait contre le mur.

-Tu n'as pas à touché à Edward. Siffla le vert, sa voix étant plutôt rauque, brisée par la colère.

Wrath pouvait sentir cette rage bouillir à l'intérieur de lui-même, il savait à quel point elle était folle et presqu'indomptable. Il déglutit difficilement. Il se colla plus fort contre le mur, comme-ci cela pouvait l'aider.

Son regard passa alternativement d'Edward qui dormait encore, à Envy qui avait fait éclater son verre d'eau entre ses doigts. D'ailleurs un peu d'eau et de sang tombait au goutte à goutte sur le sol.

Wrath savait bien que dès le moment où il recevrait le premier coup, il en barderait pour lui. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir parfaitement.

-Tu voulais te mêler avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

Wrath ne fit rien, il refusait de répondre.

-N'est-ce pas ? Siffla-t-il.

Le gamin finit par hocher la tête. Envy allongea son bras et attrapa Wrath qu'il força à arriver jusqu'à lui. Il lui envoya son poing dans la figure du petit qui cracha du sang sous la puissance du coup.

-Tu n'en as aucun droit !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Wrath avec plein de courage.

- Ce n'est pas tes oignons !

- Notre maître m'a permis de le faire, Edward ne lui est plus utile ! Son état n'a que trop duré, elle dit qu'il n'en sortira pas ! Ca va faire déjà 5 mois et il n'est toujours qu'au troisième pêché. Elle préfère usé d'Alphonse, tu le sais hein !

-Et toi, tu disais aimer cet abruti ! Remarqua Envy avant de lui envoyer un autre coup de poing qui fit encore cracher du sang au gamin.

- Nous sommes des homonculus, nous n'avons AUCUN sentiment, tu devrais le savoir !

- Tu devrais le ressentir.

Envy allongea ses ongles, technique piquée à Lust, il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du gamin lui tirant un petit cri.

-Je sais parfaitement ce que je ressens…

- Touche à Edward, et je te tue, tu m'entends ! Le coupa Envy en lui ouvrant les chairs.

Le sang gicla un peu. Wrath haleta légèrement et se reçu un coup de genou violant dans le ventre. Encore une fois il cracha du sang, mais avec un peu de pierre rouge cette fois. Il fixa le sol où la marque rouge disparaissait avec horreur.

-N…non. Gémit le brun.

-Tu ne le touchera plus, je ne te laisserais plus l'approcher.

-…Tu l'aimes… S'étonna Wrath en ouvrant des yeux exorbités. Tu aimes Edward.

Envy projeta le gamin contre le lit. Une fois encore, il cracha du sang. Le vert ne remarqua une présence derrière lui qu'après ce geste. Il tourna la tête et vu Alphonse, tremblant de tout ses membres.

-Co…Comment peux-tu faire ça, Envy ?... Il ne t'a rien fait ! Ca te dérange qu'il sache tes sentiments…Espèce de… MONSTRE !

- De quoi tu m'as traité là ? Interrogea l'envie en se tournant totalement vers lui.

Il y avait comme une aura noire autour de lui. Il s'avança dangereusement vers le châtain.

- Envy, ne le touche pas ! S'écria Wrath en sautant sur Envy pour le faire tomber.

- Lâche-moi toi ! Toi qui es dénué de tout sentiment, vulgaire poupée. Siffla le multiforme.

-« Vulgaire poupée » ?

- Tu dis l'aimer lui ( Envy désigna le châtain qui tremblait de tout son corps :) pourtant si Dante venait à le tuer, à l'utiliser comme un vulgaire objet, tu es tout à fait d'accord.

- Je…

Wrath réalisa seulement ce qu'il venait de dire à Envy. Il déglutit difficilement. Alphonse, tremblant toujours fit un pas en avant.

-Là, n'est pas la question ! Tu n'as pas à le frapper. Tu es vraiment un monstre Envy.

Envy allongea son bras pour l'envoyer dans le visage du châtain qui l'évita de justesse.

-ENVY !

Les deux homonculus et le cadet Elric se figèrent. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Edward, un peu hagard, cherchant ses automails. Il avait quand même remarqué ce qui se passait. Envy rejoignit Edward et lui donna ses automails.

-Arrête de te disputer avec Alphonse. Souffla Edward d'une voix endormie.

- Wrath a voulu te prendre ton corps ! S'énerva Envy.

Le blond se remit son automail à la jambe et poussa un cri. Le vert s'assit près de lui et lui essuya la sueur sur son front. Edward haletait. Il se remit ensuite l'autre automail et repoussa un autre cri avant de se coucher dans le lit.

-C'est…vrai…Wrath… ? Interrogea le blond, haletant.

- Tu veux toujours le corps d'Edward, mais…je pensais que… Commença Alphonse.

- Bien sûr qu'il veut toujours, il vient d'essayer, il n'a pas à toucher à mon Edward ! Remarqua, acide, Envy.

- Et toi tu le protège de trop, Nii-san est quand même un grand garçon.

- Ah oui ? Mais sans moi, il serait fusionné avec ton chéri si parfait !

- Je…mais… tu n'as pas à être aussi violent ! Essaya de se défendre, le châtain.

- Je suis comme je veux, en faite, c'est toi qui devrais t'écraser si tu ne veux pas des représailles.

- Je ne m'écraserais pas face à un monstre pareil, compris ? Je te déteste Envy ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher encore une fois de mon frère ! Cria le cadet Elric.

Sur ces mots, Alphonse affronta tant bien que mal Envy du regard. Ce dernier avait la grande envie de détruire puis de tuer le châtain et son regard le disait clairement. Mais le jeune Elric n'en eu que faire et alla chercher son frère qu'il tira derrière lui pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Trop endormi, Edward n'eut aucune réaction et se laissa tout simplement tiré par son frère.

-Je vais te tuer ! Siffla Envy, le ton plus haut que d'habitude.

Wrath, Al et Ed sursautèrent. Ce qui sembla sortir de son état endormir Edward. Il tourna enfin la tête vers son frère.

-Maieuh, Al, je sors avec qui je veux d'abooord… Lança Edward d'une voix presqu'endormi avec un ton de gamin assorti.

- Tu devrais dormir, tu n'as pas la tête sur les épaules.

- Et toi tu ne vas plus l'avoir longtemps, ta tête sur les épaules. Siffla Envy.

- Envyyyy, laisse Al, il est fatiguééé lui aussi.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué, je veux ton bien ! Et ce type là, c'est un monstre, une racaille, un…

- La ferme, tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire ! Tu vas me supplier de te tuer.

Wrath attrapa le châtain et le tira loin d'Envy. Ce dernier voulu les suivre dans le but de tuer cet avorton. Edward s'interposa.

-Chibi-chan, pousse toi, j'ai un meurtre à commettre.

- Noooon, je veux pas que tu tues mon frère, alleeeeez, sois gentiiiiil !

- Tu es crever, tu devrais aller dormir ! Pouffa Envy.

Il ne put réprimer un rire et éclata de rire littéralement. Edward fut surpris mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le rire de son amoureux. Il le trouvait particulièrement magnifique.

-Allez, couche-toi. Rit le multiforme.

Il attrapa l'alchimiste et le coucha dans le lit. Il lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres et vint sous les couvertures avec lui. Edward ne tarda à se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Envy l'observa attendri.

-Il s'est un peu calmé… mais il est toujours très en colère contre toi ! Annonça Wrath à Alphonse.

- Et alors ? Demanda Alphonse qui ne semblait n'en avoir rien à faire.

- Et alors ? Envy va vouloir te tuer, il n'aura de cesse que quand il t'aura éradiqué.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'Envy.

- Tu trembles dès que tu le vois. Al, je suis sérieux, il va te tuer !

Alphonse secoua la tête.

-Il faut que tu t'excuse et calme le jeu. Je te jure que c'est ce qui faut faire…c'est d'ailleurs ce que je compte faire, à cause de ce que j'ai voulu faire. J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort et…Argumenta la colère.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je veux son corps… Tu le sais bien ! Répondit le gamin en haussant un sourcil.

- Et ta raison ?

- J'ai besoin de son corps pour avoir un vrai corps à moi ! Répondit machinalement Wrath.

- Ce corps là, te va très bien ! C'est ton vrai corps à toi ! Argumenta le châtain en attrapant les mains de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu…tu crois ?

- Bien sûr.

Wrath sourit et vola un baiser à son amoureux. Il l'embrassa ensuite plus profondément, Alphonse répondit au baiser en le serrant contre lui. Cependant, il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Il se figea en voyant le vert. Wrath s'éloigna d'Alphonse, il posa ses mains au sol et un mur de terre apparut pour boucher l'entrer. Envy de l'autre côté fit éclater le mur.

-Envy ! Arrête ! Tenta Wrath.

- Non, je veux le tuer !

- S'il te plaît !

- Tu crois quoi, que c'est en me suppliant que je vais pas le tuer, ton abruti de chéri ? Je me languis de le voir se vider de son sang.

- Mais…

- Oh Nii-san, tu es là ? Lança Alphonse.

-Edward, chibi, va dormir tu es…Commença Envy en tournant la tête.

Il s'arrêta en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Alphonse, plus en colère que jamais. Mais il n'était plus là, il avait dut s'échapper par la fenêtre.

-…'Tain ! Jura Envy.

Il fixa son regard noir sur Wrath, celui-ci déglutit difficilement.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas le tuer, tu pourras lui dire que la prochaine fois que je le vois je le tue !

- Edward rompra avec toi si tu tue son frère.

- Pas sûr ! On s'aime, ça faut plus qu'une ridicule petite mort, qui plus est celle de Al.

- Notre maître à besoin des deux frères Elric, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle te tue pour avoir touché à Alphonse.

- Je pensais qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

- Elle l'a sous-entendu…mais elle a besoin d'Ed pour manipuler Al…

- C'est tangible.

Envy lui lança un regard noir, il s'éloigna du petit brun et retourna voir Edward. Il ne quitta son chéri que cinq heures plus tard alors que le blond commençait à se réveiller.

-Je vais te faire un bon repas. Souffla Envy contre les lèvres chaudes d'Edward avant de le laisser.

Alphonse entra dans la pièce à ce moment, il s'approcha du blond qui se tournait et se retournait dans ses couvertures. Il semblait chercher le sommeil.

-Nii-san !

Edward se redressa et observa son frère. Il prit un air grave qui ne le sonnait plus du tout, étant à moitié endormi.

-Aaaaaal, il faudrait vraiment…que tu t'excuse !

- A Envy ? Demanda Alphonse presqu'horrifié.

Edward hocha gravement la tête.

-Il est vraiment…c'est quoi le mot encore…

-Fâché ?

- Oui, contre toi. Je ne l'ai encore…jamais vu comme ça. Murmura Edward, la tête dodelinant légèrement.

- Pourquoi je m'excuserais ?

- Parce que…fais-le ou je boude !

Alphonse battit des paupières incrédules avant de fixer Edward, toujours surpris. Un rire cristallin échappa de ses lèvres.

-Okay… je m'excuserais… mais il veut me tuer.

- Je sais…je surveillerais !

Edward fit un pâle sourire. Envy ne tarda plus à rentrer et encore une fois, le blond offrit ce même sourire. Le vert lança un regard froid à Alphonse, il donna la nourriture à l'ainé des Elric. Ensuite, il se tourna vers le cadet.

-Tu es venu faire face à la mort ? Demanda sèchement Envy, un sourire sadique assorti.

- Non… je suis venu…m'excuser !

- T'excuser ? S'étonna le vert.

Edward encouragea son frère d'un petit signe de tête. Alphonse grogna.

-Je ne peux rien contre l'amour que tu portes à Edward… je ne peux m'interposer entre vous…et tu n'es pas un monstre !

Envy renifla dédaigneusement. Edward eut un petit soupir.

-Envyyy…

- Oui, chibi-chan ?

- Il s'est excusé là…alors, pardonne-le !

Le vert grogna. Il fixa Alphonse dans les yeux. Ce dernier essaya de ne pas ciller mais il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux faces aux orbes améthystes qui semblaient lancé des éclairs et étaient plus froides et plus noir qu'il puisse exister.

-Si ça peut faire plaisir à Edward… je te pardonne.

Alphonse soupira, soulagé.

-Tu n'essaieras plus de me tuer ?

- Affirmatif !

Edward sourit et regarda ce que lui avait préparé son amoureux.

-Mais… Fit Envy.

Les deux Elric fixèrent leur regard sur le vert.

-…La prochaine fois que tu m'insultes, les beaux yeux d'Edward ne suffiront pas à te sauver la vie, je te tuerais pour de bon !

-Darling !

Le vert lui fit signe de se taire en lui montrant son doigt. Il lança un regard froid à Alphonse puis se tourna vers Edward, il s'assit sur le coin du lit et regarda son chéri manger. Le châtain resta désemparer un temps avant de se retirer.

Envy et Wrath s'affrontait du regard. Alphonse baissait les yeux et regardait à peine Edward qui dormait dans les bras d'Envy. Depuis que le multiforme avait menacé le châtain, il se tenait à carreau. Il s'était bel et bien rendu compte que si Envy le voulait vraiment, il le tuerait sans aucun problème, même si Edward ne voulait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit, le cadet Elric sursauta et tourna la tête vers ladite porte. C'était Lust, les deux homonculus cessèrent en même temps de se fixer froidement pour porter leur regard sur leur congénère. Envy avait lâcher Edward de tel sorte qu'on aurait put croire que c'était le blond lui-même qui c'était endormi sur l'envie et que ce dernier n'avait tout simplement pas bouger le petit blond.

-Dante veut vous voir, on a une grosse mission, elle compte sur nous tous.

Lust n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de se retirer de la chambre. Envy grogna puis porta son regard sur Alphonse.

-Je compte sur toi pout t'occuper de mon chibi. Siffla-t-il.

L'humain hocha la tête et regarda son frère. Il sourit tendrement en voyant Edward endormi. Envy déposa son chéri sur la couche et lui mit les couvertures dessus avant de suivre la brune.

Ladite mission dura deux longues et épouvantables semaines. Envy était excédé, las et surtout trempé de sueur. Il rentra dans sa chambre et se laissa aller contre la porte. Il porta son regard sur les frères Elric. Ils dormaient ensemble.

Envy sourit attendrit puis secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il alla embrasser la joue de son beau avant d'aller se doucher. Lorsqu'il revint, Alphonse s'était réveillé. Dès qu'il remarqua le vert, il baisa le regard.

-Wrath est revenu ?

Le polymorphe répondit par un hochement de tête. Le châtain, plus qu'ensommeillé, lâcha Edward, se leva du lit et alla rejoindre Wrath en se soutenant à tout ce qu'il lui passait à portée de main.

L'homonculus alla se glisser dans les couvertures et pris Edward contre lui. Celui-ci se blottit dans ses bras automatiquement. Il caressa les cheveux de son chéri et finit par s'endormir comme lui.

Il se réveilla, quatre heures plus tard quand Dante cria son nom. Bien que beugla fut un qualificatif plus vraisemblable. Envy se réveilla difficilement. Il sortit du lit et ne pris pas le temps de se changer.

Il alla voir sa mère. Celle-ci était en compagnie de trois hommes. Ils ressemblaient un peu à des scribouillards. L'un d'eux se mit à rigoler en voyant la tête d'Envy, il fallait dire que comme il venait de se réveiller, il avait la tête de quelqu'un de mal réveiller, les cheveux en batailles et ses vêtements, avec lesquels il avait dormi, était tout froissé.

Le rire de l'homme lui fallut un poing dans sa figure et un regard des plus noirs.

-Envy ! Gronda Dante.

Le multiforme fixa d'un œil noir celui qui s'était moqué de lui. La brune soupira puis tendit la main vers les trois hommes.

-Je te présente trois alchimistes très compétant. Pierre, Paul et Jacques.

Envy hausa un sourcil. Dante sourit, très fière d'elle.

-Il s'avère qu'Edward et Alphonse, ne me sont d'aucune utilité…sans doute à cause des sautes d'humeur d'Edward…Il se fait que pendant qu'il sera sous cette influence, j'ai besoin d'avancer dans mes plans. Pierre, Paul et Jacques, sont de vieil ami, ils sont au courant de tout depuis le début. Ils font donc m'aider.

Dante se leva et s'avança jusqu'à Envy. Elle colla presque ses lèvres à son oreille avant de parler dans un murmure si inaudible que le polymorphe ne faillit rien entendre.

-Quand j'en aurais fini avec eux…tu pourras les tuer. Ils connaîtront mes secrets et sont passablement inutile.

Envy eut un sourire sadique avant de réaliser quelque chose. Il semblait qu'elle ferrait la même chose pour Edward. Il devait vérifier ça pour savoir s'il devait tuer sa propre mère ou pas.

Ce pourquoi, dès que Dante lui permis, il alla se changer vite fait avant d'aller voir Pride. Il savait que si l'orgueil se moquait de lui il aurait vraiment envie de le tuer et ne manquerait pas de le faire.

Il prit l'ascenseur pour monter dans le bureau de Pride. Il écouta ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté. Le vieillard semblait seul. Envy ouvrit donc les bibliothèques. Il les ferma derrière lui et s'avança jusqu'au bureau.

-Il faut qu'on cause !

- Oui, Sloth m'en as parlé. Dante a enfin compris. Si Alphonse, que tu détestes ouvertement, n'est pas affecté par nos pêchés c'est parce qu'il a eut un contact plus profond avec la porte. Et seul les alchimistes qui ont eut ce contact ne sont pas affecté. Content ?

- Je suis pas venu te causer de ça !

- Que veux-tu ? Soupira Pride.

- Je viens de rencontre, Pierre, Paul et Jacques…

- Des abrutis. Ils vont venir ici ?

- Oui… Mais Dante (Pride émit un sifflement à cet appellation, il avait un point d'honneur à ce qu'on l'appelle « tu-sais-qui » :) Ta gueule, je l'appelle comme je veux. Dante à donc dit que je pouvais les tuer quand je n'en avais pas besoin.

-Tant mieux pour toi ?

- Je me demandais…j'aurais le droit de tuer les Elric aussi ? Interrogea Envy avec un ton voulu sadique.

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu devrais le savoir !

-Hum ?

- Les frères Elric sont bien plus importants que de vulgaire Alchimiste. Surtout que tu sais bien que tu-sais-qui veut Edward, puisqu'elle ne peut avoir Hohenheim. Et bizarrement, Edward est très attaché à Alphonse, si on tue Alphonse, on perd Edward. Donc… non, tu ne pourras pas les tuer !

-Merde ! Se força à jurer Envy alors qu'il jubilait intérieurement.

- Tu peux te retirer ?

Envy lui lança un regard noir avant de reprendre l'ascenseur. Il regagna rapidement sa chambre. Comme il se doutait, Edward était toujours profondément endormi. Par acquis de conscience, il vérifia son pouls, en profitant pour caresser sa douce peau par la même occasion.

Edward remua un peu et grogna avant de se retourner dans le lit. Envy sourit tendrement, il caressa le visage du blond, particulièrement adorable à son goût. Il était tout détendu, tout stresse semblait s'être envolé.

-Je t'aime. Lui souffla Envy à l'oreille.

Un sourire heureux passa sur le visage de l'alchimiste. Envy lui embrassa la joue puis les lèvres et le laissa simplement dormir. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, près de lui et attrapa un des livres dans lequel Edward se plongeait tout le temps. Histoire de voir pourquoi Edward lisait ça.

La porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir. Envy, qui trouvait la lecture plus que barbante et se demandait comment son chéri pouvait lire ça, leva les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un des alchimistes qui travaillait pour Dante.

-Tiens, c'est lui Edward Elric ? Interrogea l'homme en désignant le petit blond.

- Dégage d'ici ! Siffla Envy.

Dans son sommeil, Edward vint se coller contre la jambe du vert. Celui-ci le repoussa violement à contre cœur. Résultat des courses, Edward tomba de l'autre côté du lit. Il se réveilla en sursaut et avec un cri.

Il fixa le sol bêtement et interloqué avant d'essayer de se relever.

-Je suis tombéééé. Fit Edward avec une mine d'enfant de quatre ans.

Envy dut se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras. Il était complètement attendri et s'empêchait tant bien que mal de le montrer. Il tâchait de garder son visage fermé et froid. Edward se releva et remarqua l'alchimiste.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Paul.

Envy leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le soi-disant Paul expliquait rapidement toute l'histoire à Edward. Celui-ci hochait bêtement la tête. Envy souriait intérieurement, ce type était persuadé que le blond buvait ses paroles, alors que c'était clair que c'était tout du contraire.

Au bout d'un moment, l'alchimiste de Dante sortit de la pièce. Envy aida Edward à remonter dans le lit et le borda amoureusement.

-Je sais pas…Ce que j'ai…je suis toujours…fatigué. Souffla Edward en appuyant sa tête contre la cuisse d'Envy.

Automatiquement, le rose lui monta aux joues, intimidé d'avoir appuyé ainsi sa tête sur une partie si proche de l'intimité de son amoureux. Le vert passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, les détachants au passage. Il les peigna de ses doigts. Edward se calla contre lui et sentit le sommeil le gagner de nouveau.

-Tu crois…que j'ai…la mononucléose ?

- Non… ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera bientôt fini mon chibi-chan, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Edward interloqué par l'affirmation du polymorphe.

- Sûr et certain, chibi-chan. Crois-moi !

Il se pencha et lui embrassa l'épaule, seul partie du corps de son chéri qu'il pouvait atteindre sans trop se contorsionné. Edward sourit tendrement et ses paupières se firent lourdes. Il ne tarda à s'endormir.


	9. Y en a marre

_**Pêchés et Alchimiste font bon ménage.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Edvy, Wrathal.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Xo-Yume-oX

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Y en a marre.**_

Edward se réveilla, une bonne odeur embaumait l'air. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, il sourit en voyant le visage d'Envy pencher sur lui. Il tendit sa main de chair et la passa sur la joue de l'envie. Ce dernier appuya sa joue contre la main.

-Salut, mon beau au bois dormant, bien dormi ? Interrogea le multiforme avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, mais…(Edward étouffa un bâillement :) je suis encore fatigué.

-Ca va passer. Murmura Envy.

- Tu as vraiment l'air…sur de toi !

- Très. Je sais ce que je raconte. Souffla le vert avant de lui embrasser le bout du nez, faisant sourire Edward.

Le blond se mit ensuite à manger en jetant de temps à autre des regards à son amoureux. Après le repas, Envy alla remettre toute les affaires dans la cuisine. Edward essaya tant bien que mal de se lever. Il alla dans la chambre d'Alphonse. Lui, il était débout depuis longtemps. Occupé à apprendre la lecture à Wrath. Le gamin arrivait à lire dans sa tête presque sans problème à présent.

-Hello. Fit Edward de sa voix ensommeillé.

Les deux autres levèrent la tête. Alphonse sourit et alla voir Edward. Ils discutèrent un temps. Temps pendant lequel Edward manqua de s'endormir plus d'une fois. Enfin, après deux, trois heures facilement, le blond décréta qu'il allait voir si Envy ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui.

Il se leva tant bien que mal et alla dans le couloir. Il trouva Envy, il discutait avec le fameux Paul. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il attendit que le vert le remarque et donc retourna dans sa chambre pour le suivre.

Sa démarche était plus normale à présent. Il avançait comme-ci la fatigue n'était plus là. Sitôt eut-il fermé la porte qu'il s'énerva.

-Pourquoi tu parlais avec ce type ! Hein ?

- Je réglais un problème, pourquoi mon chibi ?

- T'as pas intérêt à vouloir me tromper ! Siffla Edward.

Envy s'approcha du blond et tapa sa main juste à côté de son visage. Edward ne cilla pas.

_-Il en revient à la colère ? Non…c'est plutôt… il est jaloux. Démesurément jaloux. Comme moi… il serait toucher par l'envie ?On va être chouette avec deux types qui réagissent sous le même pêcher…_ Pensa amèrement Envy avant de prendre à voix haute. Allons, Edward tu sais bien que je n'aurais aucune raison de le faire. Tu es le meilleur, tu es beau et intelligent. Pourquoi voudrais-je avoir quelqu'un d'autre alors que tu es simplement une merveille ?

Edward rougit, flatté. Il avait un beau sourire aux lèvres. Pour appuyer ses dires, Envy lui pris une main et la lui baisa avant de faire la même chose sur l'autre main.

-Excuse-moi, je crois que je suis un peu jaloux parce que tu es vraiment un homme fantastique !

- Pas autant que toi, mais j'adore le compliment. Sourit Envy avant de lui capturer les lèvres.

Edward se laissa aller contre le mur, profitant du baiser. Le vert fit passer ses mains sur les joues du blond et voulu approfondir le baiser. Comme toujours, Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Il partagea avec son amoureux un baiser des plus passionné. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Edward était toujours rouge comme une pivoine.

Envy sourit et posa un baiser sur chaque joue chaude. Il le serra ensuite tendrement contre lui. Edward lui embrassa plusieurs fois les lèvres.

-Tu avais raison.

- A propos de … ? S'étonna Envy occupé à embrasser tendrement chaque parcelle du visage de son beau.

- Je ne suis plus du tout fatigué…c'est étrange. J'ai eut comme l'impression d'une douche froide quand je t'ai vu avec ce type. Faudra d'ailleurs que je lui parle pour lui dire que je tu es à moi ! Dit Edward d'un ton jaloux.

- Tout à toi ! Mais … !

- Mais ?

- Tu peux pas lui dire !

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Edward.

- Parce qu'ils seraient pour nous ! Argumenta Envy.

Le blond grogna mais hocha la tête. Son amoureux avait parfaitement raison. Il soupira et vola un baiser sur les lèvres de son chéri. Il sourit avant de l'embrasser franchement. Envy le serra plus fort contre lui en répondant au baiser. Edward fit passer ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis et se mit sur le pointe des pieds pour soulager le dos du polymorphe.

Le baiser s'arrêta après un temps et Edward sourit de façon presqu'innocente. Envy lui embrassa le front et le souleva du sol sans aucune difficulté. Il alla jusqu'au lit où il s'installa avec lui.

-Oh, Envy ?

- Oui ? Interrogea le nommé.

- Je voulais aller voir Dante, mais je dormais tellement que j'ai pas eut l'occasion.

- Ah oui, Dante n'est pas dans la possibilité de te voir maintenant. Il faut passer par ses trois nouveaux sbires, désolé.

-Qui sont ?

- Pierre, Paul et Jacques.

- Okay, je vais aller les voir. Lança Edward en se levant des genoux de son amoureux.

-Bye, mon chibi.

Le blond lui vola un baiser et sortit rapidement. Envy se leva et alla voir dans la chambre de Wrath. Alphonse se fit tout petit. Le gamin lui, remarquant le polymorphe, se leva.

-Edward est repassé en mode colère ? Je pensais qu'il l'avait déjà fait cette phase là. Il lui reste l'envie et la luxure, nan ? Et l'avarice… ah non, il est mort…

- Hum, il est en mode envie donc impatiente, jalousie, désir… il m'a piqué une crise de jalousie parce que je discutais avec quelqu'un. Répondit Envy.

- Ah oui… je comprends…

- Il va arrêter de dormir tout le temps alors ? Demanda Alphonse.

Envy lui lança un regard noir avant d'hocher la tête. Tous les trois sursautèrent en entendant un grand « BOUM ». Il semblait que quelqu'un venait de tomber dans les escaliers. Alphonse se leva et alla voir ce qui se passait.

-Nii-san ça va ?

Cette simple question fit sortir Envy de la pièce, il remarqua à temps les trois alchimistes de Dante pour ne pas aller aider Edward comme il le ferait usuellement.

-Tu es tombé ? Demanda sèchement le vert.

-Aie, aie, aie, oui.

Edward se releva difficilement. Il monta les escaliers et arriva bientôt sur le palier. C'est à cet instant qu'Alphonse et Envy froncèrent les sourcils ensemble. Ils venaient de voir une goutte de sang tomber sur le sol à deux endroits distinct.

-Nii-san, ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal.

- Si. Répondit Edward en se frottant le crâne.

- Tu t'es blessé non ! Remarqua le châtain.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté. Il remarqua la tâche un peu rougeâtre sur son pantalon, au niveau du mollet arrière et au poignet.

-Il faudra soigner ça, sinon tu seras handicapant ! Siffla Envy avant d'aller chercher de quoi soigner Edward.

Alphonse aida son frère à retourner dans sa chambre. Wrath vint voir s'il pouvait aider. Edward haussa un sourcil quand son frère entreprit de le déshabiller.

-Tu fais quoi ? S'étonna le blond.

-Il faut mettre la plaie à vif pour la soigner après, retire tes fringues ! Expliqua Alphonse, pareil à une maman qui veut bien faire.

L'alchimiste s'exécuta. Il se déshabilla, restant juste en caleçon. Envy revint après un moment. Il s'assit sur le lit et tira Edward sur ses genoux. Il le cala contre lui et entreprit de soigner ses plaies.

Le blond se laissa faire, calant sa tête contre le cou d'Envy et ne se plaignant pas une fois de la douleur d'alcool. Il n'aimait pas cette petite douleur. Il grognait à peine. Le vert mis des bandages et eut enfin terminé.

-T'es pas doué mon chibi. Comment tu t'y es pris ?

- J'ai voulu te retrouver, j'ai grimpé trop vite les escaliers et j'ai glissé.

Une longue semaine passa. Envy était en train de vérifier les plaies de son chéri. Il en profita pour le désinfecter encore une fois et ainsi s'assurer que tout irait bien.

Alphonse était allongé sur le lit, un magazine sous les yeux. Wrath était à côté de lui, en tailleur, il faisait courir ses doigts sur le dos ou les bras du châtain. Envy était assis juste à côté du cadet Elric, l'aîné sur ses genoux.

Ils s'échangeaient de temps en temps des baisers, du moins avant et après les soins. Tout d'un coup on frappa à la porte. Edward se laissa tomber sur le lit, manquant d'écraser Al et Envy se leva dans l'immédiat.

Paul, le brun, ouvrit la porte. Envy lui lança un regard noir. Il n'oubliait pas que c'était Paul qui s'était moqué de lui. Il voulait encore le tuer.

-Hum, Dante aura besoin de te voir ! Annonça-t-il, d'un ton voulu sec, puis referma la porte.

-M'énerve celui-là. Grommelèrent sur le même ton Ed et Envy en même temps.

Al et Wrath ne purent réprimer un rire.

-Mais quoi ? Demandèrent les plus âgés.

Les éclats de rire redoublèrent.

-Mais arrêtez !

Wrath se tint les côtes tellement il était hilare et Alphonse avait littéralement la tête dans son magasine. On aurait dit des jumeaux. Ils prirent une mine un peu boudeuse voire énervée en même temps.

-Ca suffit oui ? Interrogèrent-ils en même temps.

Les amoureux se fixèrent et Edward ferma résolument la bouche.

-Stop ! Lança Envy de son ton des plus énervés.

Enfin, les deux se stoppèrent. Ils se regardèrent un temps puis ils se remirent à rigoler de façon incontrôlable et visiblement qu'on ne pouvait stopper. Les amoureux préférèrent donc les ignorer.

Envy s'installa sur son lit et Edward vint se mettre sur ses genoux. Ils s'échangèrent des baisers jusqu'à ce que le rire se stoppe.

-Enfin fini ?

-C'était. Pouffa Alphonse, puisqu'ils venaient de reparler ensemble.

-C'est un comportement de gosse de rigoler parce qu'on parle ensemble.

-Dites-vous que vous êtes en totale harmonie maintenant. Rigola Wrath.

-On l'était déjà ! Protesta Edward.

Depuis ce jour-là, cinq jours passèrent.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu as « crié » sur Edward comme ça ? Ca ne t'avais jamais pris avant de lui faire une crise de jalousie…Remarqua Wrath.

En effet, ce matin même, il avait ouvertement engueulé Edward parce que pour une fois il avait voulu dormir avec Alphonse et justement venait de le faire. Mais il ne s'était pas contenté de juste dormir, il était resté discuté avec eux.

Il n'avait put se retenir et avait éclaté. Il avait clairement dit à Edward « Si tu me lâches pour ton frère, pour qui me lâcheras-tu la prochaine fois ? Qui dois-je égorgé pour te garder ? »

-Je ne sais pas… je suppose que c'est parce que je ressens toute l'envie qui le succombe et que ça a des répercutions sur moi…

-J'y crois pas !

Envy et Wrath tournèrent la tête vers Edward qui était dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Tu me fais une crise parce que je passe du temps avec Al et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Tu viens passer du temps avec Wrath. J'y crois pas que tu me fasses ça ! S'emporta immédiatement le blond.

Envy vint jusqu'à lui et lui pris la main. Il la serra gentiment dans la sienne.

-Tu sais bien que je t'aime et que tu es le seul à mes yeux. Je t'aime. Souffla Envy avant de lui voler un baiser.

Cela sembla dans un premier temps calmer le blond. Envy dut vite fait se retirer pour aller voir Dante qui lui avait demandé de passer le voir le plus tôt possible. Dante était en compagnie de ses alchimistes. Lorsqu'elle vu Envy elle leur fit signe de partir.

Les trois s'exécutèrent. Envy leva un sourcil. La femme se tourna vers son bureau et se mit à écrire sur papier.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui…tu as un rapport spécial avec Edward n'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes amis…

- Amis ?

Envy éclata d'un rire forcé et froid.

-Ce ne sont que des illusions. C'est ce que je lui fais croire, vois-tu. Je veux le briser en mille morceaux, lui le fils de cet enfoiré. Déclara froidement le vert.

- Hum, je vois…et penses-tu que je devrais révéler ma vraie identité à Edward ? Il m'est difficile de tout gérer, toi surtout, en lui mentant, comme vous passez votre temps ensemble.

- C'est à toi de voir !

- Je risque de le perdre, tu penses ? Interrogea Dante.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça à moi ? S'étonna Envy.

- Il a bien dut te confier des choses, pensant que tu es son ami.

- Ah oui, je ne sais pas…Fais comme tu le sens ?

Envy haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce, laissant ainsi Dante dans ses interrogations. Le vert retourna voir son aimé dans leur chambre. Ce dernier était occupé à discuter avec Wrath et Alphonse. Le multiforme dut retenir une crise de jalousie qui menaçait. Il grogna et s'approcha du blond.

Celui-ci sourit en le remarquant, il tendit les lèvres pour réclamer un baiser. Le polymorphe sourit, se pencha, frôla les lèvres de son aimé et voulu l'embrasser mais on frappa à la porte. Il grogna en se redressant. Il tourna la tête pour voir Dante.

-Rose. Lancèrent les deux frères en concert.

- En faite… je suis Dante.

-Co…comment ça ? Vous n'avez pas osé prendre le corps de Rose ! Vous n'avez pas osé ! Cria littéralement Edward. COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PUT FAIRE CA APRES TOUT CE QU'ELLE A SUBIT ! ET SON BEBE ? VOUS PENSEZ A SON BEBE ? Hurla Edward.

Wrath et Alphonse écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Edward si en colère. Envy lui grommelait dans son coin.

-VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE…

-Edward, non ! Fit Envy en élevant un peu la voix.

- …SALOPE ! Termina Edward en ignorant totalement son amoureux.

Dante n'apprécia pas l'insulte, elle clapa dans ses mains et les posa contre le mur d'où sortirent des pics qui se lancèrent vers Edward. Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de monter un mur alchimique face à l'attaque.

-Cette insulte va t'en coûter, Edward Elric. Tu devrais me remercier de vivre ici. Je t'apporte tout ce que n'importe quel alchimiste désir par les connaissances que je t'offre et toi, tu ne penses qu'à m'insulter. Dit sèchement Dante où la colère vibrait dans la voix.

-VOUS L'AVEZ ENTIEREMENT MERITE ! COMMENT PEUT-ON ÊTRE EGOISTE AU POINT DE TUER QUELQU'UN POUR SOI ! Hurla littéralement Edward.

-Tu ne disais pas ça quand j'ai pris l'enveloppe corporelle de Lyra ? Serais-tu amoureux de Rose ? Mais je partage cet amour avec toi ! Il n'y a aucun problème, tu verras tout ira bien. Sourit la brune en s'avançant vers Ed.

Ce dernier projeta une pique vers le maître de son amoureux. La femme frappa dans ses mains et détruit le pique.

-Tu ne veux pas vivre l'amour avec moi ? Interrogea Dante avec un ton doux.

- Plutôt crever !

La brune serra les poings, lança un regard froid à Edward puis partit. Le blond se tourna vers Envy qu'il fixa. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

Envy ne répondit pas immédiatement et attendit que le regard d'Edward se fasse plus déterminé pour enfin parler.

-5 ou 6 mois…

- 5 OU 6 MOIS ? Mais c'est presque depuis qu'on est ici, et tu m'avais caché ça ? ENVYYYYY !

- Edward, ne crie pas !

- Excuse-moi, mais… elle a pris le corps de Rose, elle l'a tué… et elle croit que je pourrais l'aimer un jour ?

- De toute façon, tu ne pourras jamais l'aimer !

- Parce que je t'aime, déjà ! Dit Edward avec un petit sourire.

Il embrassa furtivement Envy puis pris un livre. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à réfléchir. Il regardait le livre sans vraiment regarder le texte inscrit sur la page. Alphonse et Envy le remarquèrent. Le vert hésita un court instant avant de prendre l'ouvrage des mains de son chéri.

-Edward, je sais que c'est un choc pour toi…

- Oui, parce que j'ai un respect pour les vies humaines que vous les homonculus et votre stupide chef n'a pas.

- C'est le monde ! Il y a toujours des gens qui meurent !

- Mais, elle ne l'a fait que pour son propre profit ! S'emporta automatiquement le petit blond.

- Les Serials Killers aussi. Remarqua Envy d'un ton voulu doux.

- Bein eux, on devrait tous les mettre en prison.

Envy soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il sourit légèrement. Il observa Edward qui essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer. Ce fut Alphonse qui y arriva en faisant un câlin réconfortant à son frère avant d'entamer une discussion.

Wrath lança un regard à Envy. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard des plus noirs. Il sentait une vague de jalousie le gagner, elle était bercée par la colère et il savait parfaitement que le petit brun la ressentait entièrement.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ! Lança Envy tout d'un coup.

Tous, levèrent les yeux vers lui, interloqué. Wrath essayait de ne pas trop le regarder pour éviter n'importe quel menace de mort par le regard de son aîné.

-Je vais aller chercher à manger, c'est l'heure.

-Envy, tu cuisines ? Demanda Edward avec une bouille d'ange.

- Non ! Fit Envy des plus cinglants.

- Aller s'il te plait, pour me faire plaisir.

- C'est toujours non.

Edward se leva et vint près de lui, il lui prit les mains et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui faire un regard, qu'il savait, qui avait le don d'attendrir Envy. Ce dernier grogna, le blond continua son manège en se blottissant contre lui.

-_Mon pécher n'est vraiment pas bon pour lui._ Songea Envy.

Il soupira et embrassa amoureusement son aimé.

-Puisque tu insistes.

- Ouais ! Tu vas voir Al, c'est délicieux. Sourit le petit alchimiste avant de relâcher Envy qui alla faire à manger.

Il ne revint qu'après un long moment et il trouva les deux frères en train de débattre avec Wrath. Leur sujet était uniquement basé sur l'alchimie. La conversation était vraiment enflammée. Envy sourit tendrement en voyant que son amoureux était si heureux.

Bien sûr, il préférait quand c'était lui qui le rendait heureux, comme ça il avait au moins le plaisir de le garder près de lui ET de le voir heureux. Mais tant qu'il était heureux, ça lui plaisait.

Edward remarqua Envy et sourit. Le vert donna la nourriture aux deux frères. Ils s'attablèrent immédiatement.

-Wa, c'est trop bon. S'extasia Alphonse.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Il me sort à chaque fois que je lui demande que c'est un « don ».

- Parce que c'est le cas. Se défendit Envy.

-J'ai aussi essayé de lui faire les yeux doux. Soupira Edward.

- C'est vraiment bon Envy. Continua de s'extasier le châtain.

Le vert hocha la tête.

-Ca veut dire merci, ça. Expliqua rapidement Edward à son frère.

Alphonse sourit et remarqua que son chat s'était glissé dans la chambre, juste après Envy. Il était grimpé sur le lit et semblait vouloir goûter le repas.

-Il y a un nouvel amateur à ton plat. Remarqua le châtain.

-C'est génial, youpi. Fit Envy d'un ton morne.

Edward ne put réprimer un rire et il se leva pour voler un baiser à son cher et tendre. Cela tira un sourire à ce dernier qui caressa la joue de son beau.

-Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes vraiment adorable, tout les deux. Sourit Alphonse.

-Tu as changé d'idée, je ne suis plus une racaille qui n'a pas le droit d'approcher mon Edward ? Interrogea Envy en collant le blond à lui.

- Et bien… tu es toujours une racaille… mais…tant que tu ne lui fais pas de mal… je te laisse allez avec Edward…bien que je sois très réticent…

-Et que ce n'est pas à toi de choisir mes fréquentations ! Lança Edward d'un ton autoritaire.

-Oui, c'est vrai…Mais je pensais uniquement à ton bien.

- Je sais ! Mais c'est ma vie, donc tu n'as pas à choisir. J'ai théoriquement plus le droit que toi de te dire avec qui tu peux sortir. Mais c'est ta vie, donc je ne peux t'en empêcher de toute façon. Et c'est dans cet optique que j'aimerais que tu fasses la même chose pour moi.

- Oui, Nii-san, c'est chose faite. Je suis encore une fois, navré.

Edward sourit et fit un câlin à son frère pour lui prouver que ce n'était rien.

Deux jours passèrent. Il y avait plusieurs cris depuis un moment. Dès qu'Edward terminait une crise de jalousie ou d'impatiente, c'était Envy qui s'énervait pour les mêmes problèmes. Ca faisait deux jours que ça durait.

Ils s'engueulaient à longueur de journée, cela devenait épouvantable. Même leurs phrases dites en même temps car ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'énerver à la suite des réactions, hilares, d'Alphonse et Wrath.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Dante était là. L'expression de colère sur son visage n'allait pas au visage doux et serein de Rose.

-Vous ne pouvez pas la fermer non ? Cria Dante, sortant de ses gonds et perdit tout d'un coup son langage soutenu.

-Je sais pas si j'en ai envie. Rétorqua Edward, il était bien décidé à pousser Dante à bout dès qu'il la voyait.

Il lui offrait aussi des sourires et des regards froids qu'on avait tellement plus l'habitude de voir chez Envy. Il était clair qu'il lui en voulait et ce pour tous, aussi bien les alchimistes de Dante que Wrath, Alphonse et Envy.

-Vous deux, vous avez une amitié étrange et insupportable. Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous supporter ! Siffla Dante avant de sortir.

Envy se tourna vers Edward dès que la porte fut clapée et fit passer ses doigts sous le menton du blond.

-Moi je sais comment on peut se supporter.

-Hmm ? Vas-y, étonne-moi ?

- Parce que je t'aime et que tu es magnifique. Souffla Envy avant de lui capturer les lèvres.

Il en suça doucement la lèvre inférieure, faisant rougir instantanément Edward.

-Je te retourne le compliment mais…arrête ça, steplaît.

Un petit gémissement échappa des lèvres du blond.

-Waaaa, trop chou, Edward, recommence. S'égosilla le vert en plongeant ses yeux dans l'océan doré face à lui.

-Non, c'est gênant. Rougit le blond.

Il détourna le regard parce qu'il savait qu'il succomberait face aux perles améthyste qu'était les yeux de son amoureux. Envy fit courir ses doigts sur la joue d'Edward. Il embrassa amoureusement l'alchimiste et fit glisser sa deuxième main jusqu'à la taille du blondinet.

Edward répondit au baiser, il fit passer un bras autour du cou d'Envy et posa sa main sur une épaule. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, comme toujours pour soulager le dos de son amoureux qui devait se pencher pour profiter de ses lèvres.

Envy, étant d'humeur à vouloir plus que de simple baiser, caressa de sa langue les lèvres sucrées de son amoureux. Certes, il se contentait très bien de ses douces lèvres, mais des fois il voulait plus que cela et ne pouvait l'avoir car Edward était trop timide pour ça. Mais il avait vraiment envie d'un baiser fougueux et passionné.

Edward s'empourpra mais entrouvrit les lèvres. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Envy contre la sienne il tâcha d'imiter la couleur d'une tomate mûre. Il répondit au baiser langoureux et passionné. Il se collait le plus fort possible contre son amoureux.

Le baiser s'acheva après un moment, Edward le coupa, à regret, pour reprendre son souffle. Il était toujours rouge comme une pivoine. Envy passa sa main sur sa joue. Il lui embrassa encore une fois les lèvres.

-Dis-moi, tu veux sortir avec moi ? Je veux dire, dehors.

Edward hocha la tête. Envy lui sourit et l'emmena dehors. Il le fit quitter le manoir avant de prendre sa main. Il entremêla leur doigt et embrassa le dos de la main de son chéri avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la vieille centrale.

Ils furent à peine sortit qu'ils ne purent que remarquer qu'il dragait. En moins de deux ils furent complètement mouillés tout les deux.

-Hum…avec cette pluie on devrait peut-être rentré ? Questionna Envy.

-Non, ça ne me gêne pas de rester ici. Sourit Edward.

Ses cheveux goutaient déjà. De grosse goutte tombait de ses mèches. On se serait cru sous une grosse douche glacée. Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre au loin.

-Sûr ?

- Oui ! Répondit le blond en souriant toujours.

Edward vint se coller contre Envy. La matière des vêtements d'Envy était d'autant plus collant mais ça ne semblait gêner ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ils restaient sous la pluie diluvienne en se cajolant et s'embrassant comme-ci de rien n'était.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Edward entre deux baisers.

Envy détacha la ficelle rouge, les cheveux du blond se détachèrent sans grand problème grâce à l'eau coulant dessus.

-Je t'aime, mon chibi-chan.

Ils se répétèrent ses mots doux inlassablement. Ils restèrent bien une ou deux heures sans la drage qui ne tarissait pas. Enfin, ils se dirent qu'il fallait peut-être mieux qu'ils rentrent. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu puis rentrèrent dégoulinant. Ils manquèrent plus d'une fois de tomber sur le sol à cause des petites marres qui se créait autour de leur pied quand ils restaient un peu sur place pour se cajoler ou s'embrasser.

Ils ne faisaient pas dix pas sans s'arrêter dans ce but. On aurais dit des objets reliés l'un à l'autre qui ne pouvait être séparé plus de x temps avant d'être attiré l'un vers l'autre comme un aimant et du fer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Envy n'attendit pas longtemps avant de traîner son beau blond dans la salle de bain. Il la ferma à clé et serra un instant son chéri contre lui. Ce dernier en profita pour se blottir en toute innocence contre lui.

Ils séparèrent après quelques minutes et Envy entreprit donc de dévêtir Edward. Lentement. Plus le vert le déshabillait et plus le blond prenait une couleur rouge. Il se laissa faire malgré tout.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin nu, intimidé, il entreprit de déshabillé Envy qui finit par l'y aider. Tous deux nus, Edward détourna le regard, comme la première fois alors que le vert ne put s'empêcher de regarder son blond sous tous les angles. Il se pencha et murmura tendrement et amoureusement à son oreille :

-Tu es décidément trop beau, trop sexy et trop adorable.

Il s'ébahissait encore devant Edward dès qu'une parcelle de peau lui était dévoilée. Le blond rougissait de plus en plus.

-Cesse de dire des sottises. Murmura-t-il avant d'aller sous la douche.

Envy vint le rejoindre et ferma la cabine. Il alluma l'eau et la mis à une température tiède pour légèrement les réchauffer avant de faire grimper la chaleur de l'eau progressivement. Une fois qu'ils furent tout deux satisfait, la vraie douche commença. A savoir, Envy attrapa le savon pour laver son chéri.

Le blond rougissait encore. Savoir que le polymorphe explorait son corps à sa guise, c'était particulièrement étrange. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise quand les mains d'Envy glissèrent sur son fessier. Il enfoui sa tête contre le cou du vert.

Il laissa le vert le toucher, juste un temps. Après, il protesta et Envy bougea ses mains, il termina de le laver puis refit monter ses mains dans une zone très privée.

-En…Envy…qu'est-ce que…tu fais ? Interrogea Edward d'une voix saccadée.

- Je te lave ? Interrogea innocemment le vert en faisant glisser sa main sensuellement.

-Envy Arrête ça ! S'écria Edward, les joues presque rouge vif, la tête enfouie contre le torse de son amoureux et ses mains crispées contre son ventre.

Le vert remonta ses mains, il savait qu'Edward n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de chose, mais il n'avait put s'empêcher de se laisser tenter. Il embrassa tendrement son blond et entreprit de se laver, lui-aussi.

3 longues semaines passèrent après ce moment dans la douche.

Edward cherchait Envy, il finit par le trouver dans la chambre de Lust, cette dernière avait la main su vert dans la sienne. Visiblement, elle lui mettait du verni sur les ongles. Ongles qui paraissaient d'ailleurs plus long que d'habitude.

Ils rigolaient bien ensemble. Envy semblait plus qu'hilare et était vraiment très proche de la brune voluptueuse. Inutile de dire que la jalousie bouillonnait dans les tripes d'Edward. Il crispait sa main sur la porte, se retenant très difficilement de l'ouvrir à la volée.

Quand Lust se pencha, et que le vert ne fit rien pour la repousser, leurs lèvres en devenaient étonnamment proches, Edward déboula dans la pièce.

-Envy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Interrogea le blond.

- Rien, Edward, calme-toi. Lust est mon amie. La meilleure. Sourit Envy.

- Il te pique une crise de jalousie ? S'étonna Lust.

- Bien sûr, Envy est mon petit copain, je veux pas que tu l'approches. IL EST AVEC MOI ! S'écria le blond.

La brune ouvrit des yeux ébahi. Elle tourna la tête vers Envy qui se frottait la tête en se demandant comment il allait expliquer ça à la luxure.

-Tu sors avec Edward ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Envy fini par hocher la tête. Il savait bien que sinon son blond lui ferait la pire crise de jalousie qu'il pouvait faire. C'était inévitable ça.

-Envy, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle, tu m'entends ?

- Eyh, chibi. Combien de fois faudra que je te dise que je t'aime pour que tu me croies ?

- Il n'empêche que je refuse qu'elle s'approche de toi et inversement. Tu es avec moi !

- Oui Edward mais laisse-moi tranquille ! Va dans ta chambre et laisse-moi. Siffla Envy.

Il en avait marre des crises de jalousie à répétition d'Edward. Le fait qu'ils soient passé par les autres péchés avant avait déjà beaucoup éprouver ses nerfs. Mais à présent, il était vraiment à bout.

Edward se figea. Envy remis ses ongles à la normal, se leva du lit de Lust et sortit en semblant ignorer le blond. Ce dernier soupira tristement avant de finir de prouver à la brune que c'était son Envy etc. Et au bout d'une longue crise, il retourna enfin dans sa chambre.


	10. Sans titre

_**Pêchés et Alchimiste font bon ménage.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Edvy, Wrathal.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Xo-Yume-oX

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Edward était sur son lit. Songeant amèrement qu'Envy devait être quelque part en train d'être draguer par quelqu'un. Qu'il pouvait très bien répondre à ses avances et qu'il le larguerait, que ça serait fini entre eux. Il ne pouvait le laisser faire. Il voulu se lever d'un bond dans le but d'aller voir Envy. Mais…

Tout avait changé avec une simple chaleur au niveau des reins, une chaleur grandissante, comme une flamme mais qui brûlait sans consumer. Et puis seule l'image d'Envy venait à l'esprit d'Edward. Esprit qui justement, était de plus en plus chamboulé, embué, effacé par ce désir qui montait en lui.

Aussi chaud qu'une braise incandescente, diverse idée qui deux minutes plus tôt, ne lui aurait même pas traversé l'esprit, ou l'aurait effarouchée, lui semblait plus qu'alléchante, voire nécessaire. Il se lécha les lèvres, à peine étonné de sa propre impatience, et sortit de la chambre à la recherche de l'être qui habitait tout ses fantasmes.

Envy était affachit dans un fauteuil du salon de Dante. Préférant s'ennuyer que de devoir affronter une des crises de jalousie d'Edward. Ses nerfs ayant été assez fragilisés par les dernières "passade" de son chéri. Il comptait les carrés de carrelage sur le sol depuis un certain temps maintenant.

La crevette blonde temporairement transformé en véritable fauve avait trouvé sa proie. Se faufilant tel un véritable félin, il s'avança jusqu'au canapé et passa la tête par dessus le dossier pour mieux contempler la beauté ensorceleuse de ce bel androgyne.

A nouveau, les yeux brillant très clairement de désir il passa sa langue sur sa bouche, puis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Envy ressentit une présence près de lui et releva le visage. Il sursauta légèrement en voyant Edward. Il espérait franchement qu'il n'allait pas lui faire une crise de jalousie avec comme motif " Pourquoi tu regardes le sol au lieu d'être avec moi ?". Le pire, c'est qu'il en serait capable, son petit blond.

-Tu fais quoi? Demanda Alors Edward avec une voix légèrement plus rauque et hésitante que d'habitude, en allant se lover contre les jambes d'Envy, passant lascivement son doigt le long de la cuisse blanche.

Envy haussa un sourcil devant toute l'audace de son amoureux, bien sûr il ne s'y attendait pas, puisqu'il savait son Edward très effarouché.

- Je passe le temps... Répondit Envy machinalement.

-Tu dois drôlement t'ennuyer alors, non? Demanda Edward en posant sa tête sur le ventre plat. Au lieu de fixer le carrelage, tu ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus distrayant et agréable pour "passer le temps"?

Envy fit passer ses doigts dans une des mèches blonde.

- Tu as une idée derrière la tête, toi.

Envy ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qu'avait son chéri. Plutôt habitué à le voir réticent à tout nouveau contact un peu trop poussée.

Edward hocha la tête et rapprocha son visage au maximum d'Envy, s'empourprant lui-même des images qui lui apparaissait. Le blond toujours animé uniquement par cette passion soudaine posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Envy, quémandant déjà l'approfondissement du baiser.

Le multiforme fut surpris, une fois encore. Il repoussa doucement Edward, bien qu'il aurait bien voulu profiter de ce baiser.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda l'autre sincèrement surpris. Tu n'as même pas envie de m'embrasser aujourd'hui?

- Bien sûr que si, mon chibi-chan. Tu oublies juste où on est ?

-Hun... Sur un canapé il me semble... Affirma l'autre dont le cerveau avait été déconnecté depuis longtemps, et avec lui toute capacité de réflexion...

Pour faire simple, l'aîné Elric n'était désormais guidé que par son instinct et ses hormones en ébullition. Envy sourit légèrement, amusé par la réaction de son blond. Il le fit se lever et posa pied à terre également. Il l'emmena à l'étage, dans leur chambre. Edward le suivit sans faire d'histoire. Dès qu'Envy ferma la porte il alla s'allonger de façon plutôt provocante sur la couche.

-C'est vrai... C'est plus confortable que le canapé... Dit-il en regardant le vert avec attention, décider semblait-il à avoir toute son attention, le désir enflammant les prunelles dorées.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Envy en venant près de lui.

Edward se contenta de donner une réponse muette en levant un sourcil, histoire d'économiser la phrase "je vois pas de quoi tu parle". Son niveau d'excitation n'ayant pas redescendu d'un poil il se jeta sur son corps de marbre près de lui et repris là où il s'était arrêté, autrement dit, le baiser de tout à l'heure.

Envy tomba lourdement sur le matelas, là où il comptait s'asseoir, et entrouvrit les lèvres sous la surprise. Edward ne se fit pas prier et en profita tout de suite pour investir la bouche de celui qui faisait incroyablement monter la température en lui.

Après un temps qui lui était toujours utile, Envy finit par réaliser ce qui arrivait à son Edward. Alors qu'il répondait au baiser de son blond, il hésitait entre le repousser ou en profiter. Le sentant enfin réagir à ses attentions, Edward en profita pour caresser la peau de la cuisse du bout des doigts comme tout à l'heure.

-Dis? Demanda-t-il en interrompant brièvement le baiser. Tu as envie de moi?

- Toujours, tu le sais bien. Répondit Envy en faisant glisser sa main sur la joue chaude.

Edward frissonna et posa sa main sur celle d'Envy pour la retenir contre sa joue.

-Parce que moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi là... On va plus loin?

Envy réfléchit en un quart de tour. Il en avait vraiment envie, mais Edward n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il en vint à sa conclusion. Il hocha la tête.

Edward lui fit un sourire séducteur et poursuivi sa caresse avant de reprendre le baiser. Audacieux il glissa doucement ses doigts sous le short d'Envy quand sa main remontait le long de la cuisse blanche, taquinant ainsi plus de peau à chaque passage.

Le multiforme serra le blond contre lui, et laissa Edward faire. Encore trop habitué aux réticences de son amoureux que pour prendre les devant lui-même.

Le blond laissa son autre main vagabonder sur le torse de marbre, mais bien vite, il se rendit compte qu'Envy ne le touchait pas. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, il voulait que les mains d'Envy le parcourent et le caresse tout entier. Il savait que seul l'androgyne pouvait calmer ce feu sous sa peau.

Il prit donc une des mains du vert et fit de lui même glisser les doigts blanc sous son propre T-shirt. Ce fut comme un déclic qu'il attendait avec impatiente. Il caressa de lui-même les abdominaux d'Edward, parcourant de ses doigts la douce beau, la caressant tendrement.

Avec un soupir d'aise, le blond se sentit partir encore plus. Oh oui c'était cela qu'il voulait, mais en plus fort, il lui fallait bien davantage... Ses doigts sur le torse d'Envy rencontrèrent bientôt l'étouffe moulante qui cachait à sa vue l'intégralité du buste de marbre.

-Enlève-le... Ou bien tu veux que je le fasse? Demanda-t-il d'un ton mi impatient, mi-suppliant.

Envy se débarrassa de son haut et en profita pour aussi retirer le t-shirt de son amoureux. Il le prit contre lui avec la tendresse dont lui seul avait droit. Il lui caressa le dos et laissait s'aventurer ses doigts sous le pantalon.

Edward gémit de tant de douceur mais aussi d'impatience par la suite en sentant son amant vouloir aller plus loin.

-Vas-y, enlève-le moi... Demanda-t-il à l'oreille du vert alors qu'il se serrait plus fort contre lui, faisant frotter leur torses l'un contre l'autre.

Le polymorphe lui captura les lèvres et il retira le pantalon du blond. Il l'allongea sur le lit et grimpa au-dessus de son bassin. Il se pencha sur lui et recolla leur torse ensemble.

Ed le savait, c'est bien ça dont il mourrait d'envie, il entoura les hanches du vert des siennes. Toute once de peur, de pudeur, ou de quoique ce soit d'autre s'était envolée.

-Enlève le reste... Fais-moi l'amour... Réclama le blond à nouveau à son oreille rougissant néanmoins de sa demande, pourtant c'est bien cela que son corps hurlait depuis qu'Envy avait commencé à toucher sa peau.

Envy grogna.

- Patiente un peu, j'ai envie de connaître ton corps.

Edward sourit.

-On peut passer aux choses sérieuses plus tard mais... Tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'enlever le reste. Demanda-t-il avec un regard et un ton inhabituellement coquin.

- Hum...si ça peut te faire plaisir. Murmura Envy contre ses lèvres avant de les sucer.

Il retira rapidement le reste de leur habit. Edward se sentait bien comme ça. Il s'en étonnait à peine, il savait pourtant que quelques jours plus tôt il serait mort de crise cardiaque à la seconde même où il n'aurait ne fus qu'imaginé cette scène, et pourtant là, il avait encore envie de plus. Mais c'était si agréable de se découvrir du bout des doigts ou des lèvres...

Le blond les laissait d'ailleurs, courir plus ou moins partout, s'excitant au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait ce corps parfait. Envy gouta des lèvres chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte. Chose qu'il ne c'était jamais permis de faire. Il sentait bien que l'envie grimpait de plus en plus chez lui. D'ailleurs, plus la main d'Edward le touchait et plus il sentait la tension grimper dans son bas ventre.

L'alchimiste colla plus par hasard qu'autre chose sa jambe contre l'aine d'Envy, et fut surpris mais ravi, de le trouver dans le même état que lui. Néanmoins il avait compris qu'il fallait d'abord prendre le temps de se découvrir, et lui non plus ne se lassait pas de ces préliminaires.

Ses mains s'aventurèrent dans des zones plus dangereuse, ne sachant pas si l'autre allait l'arrêter ou non, mais l'envie de passer sa main sur la chute de rein ou le membre érigé de son amant se faisait de plus en plus pressante...

L'homonculus fit courir ses mains sur les cuisses d'Edward et sa bouche sur son cou. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsque la jambe d'Edward frôla son intimité. Il se retenait de lui faire l'amour maintenant. Il avait trop attendu que pour précipité ce moment.

Edward gémit en sentant cette bouche sur sa peau et ne pu résister à ce désir soudain de toucher plus intimement l'homonculus. Il laissa donc libre cours à sa pulsion et caressa lentement la courbe délicieuse qui allait du bas des reins au haut de la cuisse alors que son autre main descendait dangereusement sur le long du ventre de l'androgyne.

Envy se cambra légèrement sous les mains du blond. Il faillit mordre l'épaule de son amoureux mais se retint à temps. Il lécha cette douce peau avant de continuer à faire glisser sa langue sur sa peau. Il devait se retenir de gémir sous les attentions du blond.

Edward sourit de son effet, et bien que gémissant de plus belle en sentant cette langue chaude explorer son corps, il se laissa aller à caresser la verge de l'envie. Le simple fait de le toucher à cet endroit suffisait à l'exciter lui-même bien plus encore.

- Edward...c'est bon. Ne put retenir Envy alors que sa langue entreprenait à présent de titiller les tétons de son cher et tendre.

-C'est... c'est vrai? Demanda l'autre dépourvu de toute expérience.

Envy répondit par un son ressemblant vaguement à un "hmmm" pour signifier que oui, alors qu'il continuait de découvrir ce corps.

Edward fut flatté, il ferma les yeux et continua ses caresses, essayant tant bien que mal de faire plaisir à l'homonculus avec ses maigres connaissance, se basant sur ce que lui-même avait envie que l'androgyne lui fasse. Il était d'ailleurs aux anges, se faire goûter ainsi de partout comme une friandise par Envy était divin.

Edward commençait à en vouloir vraiment plus, et comme répondant à son attente, il sentit quelque chose contre une partie encore inviolée de son anatomie. Il se cambra un peu sous l'intrusion, et ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi Envy faisait cela, du moins au début... En effet imaginer comment les choses allaient tourné par la suite lui fit comprendre l'utilité de cette préparation.

Les doigts d'Envy humide de salive glissait en lui facilement, l'étonnant d'abord puis le ravissant ensuite. Le blondinet explorait toute une panoplie de sensation nouvelle, et avec elle, venait à chaque mouvement des cris dont il ignorait même qu'il était capable de pousser.

Edward en avait malgré tout assez de ce petit jeu, aussi délicieux que le mouvement de va-et-vient soit-il, les doigts seuls ne le satisfaisait plus...

-En... Ah! Envy... Gémit-il avec difficulté. Arrête de me... MHN! ... faire languir! J'en peux plus... C'est toi tout entier que je veux...

Sur ce, il enserra plus fortement les épaules du vert.

Envy retira ses doigts après encore quelques mouvements de va et vient, s'assurant ainsi qu'il était bel et bien prêt. Il attrapa alors dans la commode un préservatif qu'il enfila rapidement pendant ce temps. Sitôt eut-il retiré ses doigts qu'il les remplaça, lentement et avec douceur pour ne pas brusquer son blond, par son sexe.

A nouveau, Edward se cambra avec un petit cri, mais c'était ça qu'il voulait, il le savait. Rapidement, il se calma et se blottit à nouveau contre Envy donnant un petit coup de hanche pour l'autoriser à continuer, frissonnant rien que par la sensation prodigué par ce petit mouvement.

Après un baiser furtif, Envy se mit à se mouvoir dans le corps de l'alchimiste sous lui. Il bougeait d'abord doucement, cherchant à ne lui faire aucun mal et à l'habitué à sa présence mobile en lui.

Edward mis un moment à ressentir un plaisir aussi fort, voire plus fort que ce qu'il avait ressentit avec les doigts de son amant. Maintenant, chaque mouvement lui faisait perdre un peu plus la raison... Il gémissait voire criait le nom d'Envy en boucle, s'agrippant amoureusement à lui, caressant son dos de manière reconnaissante.

Envy se colla complètement contre lui, ne laissant pas un seul vide entre eux. Il se mouvait de plus en plus vite et profondément en lui. Il sentait le plaisir le gagner. Non content de pouvoir posséder enfin Edward, ses doux gémissements étaient des plus sublimes et son nom ainsi crier le rendait désireux d'offrir encore plus de plaisir au blond.

Plus Envy allait vite et plus son corps ne répondait plus au commande, se cambrant sans permission hurlant des sons des plus gênant sans gêne apparente. Edward rougissait comme une pivoine, mais il aimait ça, bon sang qu'il aimait ça. Il allait devenir taré, c'était sûr, mais il s'en foutait, il voulait que ça continue...

Et il le faisait savoir en remplaçant de temps à autre le nom d'Envy par un gémissement qui pourrait figurer à la définition même d'érotique, ou bien par un "encore!" aussi chaud que suppliant.

Il aimait ne faire qu'un avec l'androgyne, il aimait être sien et il avait envie de le lui dire, mais là articuler une phrase était impossible, il se contenta don de trois petits mots.

-Je t'aime!

Envy dut se retenir d'atteindre l'extase. Qui aurait put croire qu'un simple "Je t'aime" suffirait à l'y mener. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de jouir si son chéri ne l'avait pas fait avant. Il captura les lèvres du blond un court instant.

- Je t'aime. Répondit-il tant bien que mal car dore et déjà essoufflé.

Envy ayant butté plusieurs fois sur une zone sensible au plus profond de lui Edward savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-Je... je crois que je vais... Ah HAA! ENVY!

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put prononcer par la suite, complètement submergé par l'extase qui l'envahissait, se cambrant et se contractant au maximum, serrer tout contre son amant.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du multiforme en entendant le cri d'extase de son amant. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, surtout à cause des contractions de son blond autour de lui, et jouit en criant le nom d'Edward.

Le souffle court, le blond mis du temps à se reprendre, il caressa doucement les longues mèches vertes sous ses doigts.

-Ah... C'était juste... Trop bon! J'adore être tiens... Dit-il encore un peu sous l'emprise à la fois de l'orgasme et de la luxure.

Envy fit courir ses doigts sur le corps en sueur de l'alchimiste.

- Et j'adore prendre...possession de ton corps...Tu es divin.

-Tu peux... Quand tu en auras envie... je suis tout à toi.(1)

- Je sais, mon chibi-chan. Répondit tendrement Envy/

Edward avait bon avoir assouvi ses désirs, il brûlait encore de désir et de passion. Il rêvait encore de ne faire plus qu'un avec Envy. Ce dernier lui caressait la joue tendrement à présent, il embrassait de temps en temps ses lèvres.

Il était d'un certain côté comblé d'avoir posséder son corps. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était parce que le petit blond était sous l'emprise de la luxure. Certes, ils avaient fait l'amour. Mais une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Edward était dans le dernier pêché du grand manoir. Il ne put retenir un sourire en se rendant compte que bientôt son chéri redeviendrait lui-même.

Edward se redressa un peu pour embrasser Envy langoureusement. Ce dernier répondit au baiser lascivement. Il se retira se son blond quand le baiser se stoppa. Il jeta le préservatif dans la petit poubelle de leur chambre et pris Edward contre lui.

Il ne put retenir un juron lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il tira les draps sur Edward et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse pour aller ouvrir la pièce. Il poussa un soupir en remarquant que ce n'était autre qu'Alphonse dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-En faite tu tiens vraiment à mourir hein ? Interrogea Envy d'un ton extrêmement froid.

-Envyyyy ! Fit Edward.

Il poussa un petit soupir et posa ses yeux, remplit de désir, sur son amant. Rien que penser cela lui faisait chavirer les pensées. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait fait avec Envy et encore moins qu'il en avait encore envie. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai, il vient nous déranger. Lança Envy d'un ton assez sec mais moins que d'habitude, puisqu'il s'adressait à Edward.

Un sourire sexy passa sur les lèvres du blond. Les pulsions continuaient de l'animé. Il se redressa un peu dans le lit. Espérant qu'Envy viendrait l'y rejoindre dès qu'il en aurait fini avec sa discussion avec Alphonse.

-Euh…c'est que j'avais entendu des bruits bizarres… Murmura Alphonse, gêné.

Les joues d'Edward s'empourprèrent et il tira un peu plus la couverture sur lui.

-C'est rien. T'inquiète pas pour ça. Va plutôt jouer avec ton chat ou Wrath, j'en ai rien à faire, tant que tu pars d'ici.

-Je pensais qu'on s'entendait mieux que ça ! Fit Alphonse un peu surpris.

-A peine… puis là, je suis occupé. Tu le vois pas ?

- Alphonse, tu peux nous laisser ? Je te promets que je viens bientôt te voir ! Fit Edward de son ton des plus doux.

Le châtain hocha la tête puis se retira. Envy ferma la porte un peu violemment puis vint rejoindre Edward. Il se glissa sous les couvertures avec lui. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et se laissèrent aller à faire l'amour encore une fois.

Edward se laissa aller contre le torse d'Envy. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et passionnément un temps. Ils allèrent ensuite prendre leur douche.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Al. Songea Edward en se séchant les cheveux.

- Et moi Dante. Soupira Envy en attrapant les cheveux de son beau pour lui refaire sa tresse.

Le blond se laissa faire en souriant doucement. Envy l'embrassa encore une fois après avoir finit de lui faire sa natte. Il lui embrassa le cou et il fut bien obligé d'aller voir Dante. Son amant alla donc dans la chambre de son frère pour discuter.

Envy arriva rapidement dans la chambre de Dante, elle était occupée avec ses trois alchimistes. Dès qu'elle remarqua Envy, soit après dix minutes, elle claqua des doigts et les trois hommes sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Interrogea Envy.

-J'ai fait quelques calculs… et j'ai réalisé, non seulement que tu as pris 4 heures avant de venir me voir alors que je t'avais dit de venir dans dix minutes… Je n'apprécie pas trop ça ! Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'être gentille, tu n'auras aucune répercutions. Cela dit, j'ai réalisé qu'en dépit du temps qu'Edward prenait pour chaque pêché…il devrait en être à la luxure n'est-ce pas. Puisque tu es ami avec lui, tu devrais te rendre compte de ça ? N'est-ce pas ? Alors, réponds !

-C'est exact. Grommela Envy.

- Parfait, ça veut dire que j'ai toutes mes chances avec lui. Je veux dire, il va avoir très envie de faire l'amour, donc, se rabattra sur moi. Oui parce que je suis une des seules femmes ici, il faudrait que j'éloigne Lust et Sloth d'ailleurs.

Le vert dut retenir un sourire. Elle était loin de se douter que de toute façon, Edward était amoureux de lui et qu'il le soulagerait autant qu'il voudrait. Puisque de toute façon, la seule chose qui l'importait vraiment c'était le bonheur d'Edward et rien que ça.

Dante semblait très heureuse. Elle sourit, de son sourire conquérant et sûr d'elle.

-Va dire à Sloth et Lust que je les envoie en mission. Près de Drachma. Et va dire à Pride aussi qu'il doit dire que Juliet Douglass est en congé. Ordonna la brune.

Envy soupira et alla exécuter cette mission avant d'aller dans la chambre d'Alphonse. Edward était d'humeur joviale, il avait le chat sur ses genoux et avait une discussion animée sur base de l'alchimie.

-…Dans le livre, ils parlent de la création de la pierre philosophale d'une façon totalement différente que celle de Mr Marcoh. Remarqua Alphonse.

- Oui, j'ai vu aussi…Mais il y a un ingrédient qui a été comme « gommé ». Fit Edward en hochant la tête.

- C'est le mercure, mais cette formule est trop longue. Une vingtaine d'année minimum est nécessaire et puis on a pas vraiment le matériel pour l'étape trois et quatre. Enonça Envy.

Edward ouvrit des yeux exorbités et tourna la tête vers Envy.

-Comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Quand j'étais humain, c'est sur ça que je travaillais.

-Tu as fais de l'alchimie ? S'étonna Edward en se levant d'un bond du lit que son frère partageait avec son petit copain.

Il dut se retenir d'aller se coller sensuellement contre Envy pour l'inciter à s'occuper de lui, à ne voir que lui et rien que lui.

-Oui…quand j'étais humain. Répondit Envy blasé.

-En soit, c'est logique, Lust nous avait dit que vous ne saviez pas faire d'alchimie. Releva Alphonse.

-Ah mais, tu es si intelligent, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite. Siffla Envy.

-Oh, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Fit Edward.

Le vert ne put que remarquer l'éclat de désir dans l'abysse profond qu'était les yeux de son beau. Il eut du mal à ne pas se noyer dans cet océan doré. Il détourna les yeux et le blond eut un petit sourire amusé avant de venir se coller contre lui.

Envy fit passer ses bras autour des omoplates du blond et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

-Envy ? Interrogea Alphonse.

- Quoi ? Demanda le plus sèchement possible l'envie.

- Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

-Enumérons : Tu es naïf, stupide, niaiseux, mêle-tout et pendant tout un temps tu m'as empêché de voir MON Edward, MON chibi-chan. Annonça froidement Envy avant de se radoucir pour flatter son beau.

-Comment ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de voir Edward… à part quand tu étais ici, je m'y opposais, mais tu le voyais quand même. Se défendit Alphonse immédiatement.

-A chaque fois que je voulais le voir, il était avec toi. Il ne voulait pas que tu nous voies ensemble au début. Tu n'étais même pas au courant jusqu'à ce qu'on décide que vous viendrez ici. Expliqua Envy d'un ton acide, comme à l'habitude, en cajolant son amoureux.

-Je vois… mais maintenant tu peux le voir autant que tu veux !

-Oooooh, c'est trop mignon, tu veux qu'on devienne amiiii ? Interrogea Envy d'un ton faussement enjoué et niaiseux.

-Euh… non ? Enfin, que tu me détestes pas, tout simplement…Fit le châtain en haussant un sourcil.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'en aurais certainement pas eut envie. Rétorqua Envy d'un ton pareil à lui-même.

Edward posa sa joue contre le torse du vert tandis que ce dernier et Wrath se foudroyait du regard. Pour ça, le gamin avait pris tout son courage sur lui pour défier Envy du regard. Il n'aimait pas, tout comme Edward, quand Envy et Alphonse se disputait.

-Envy, si on allait faire autre chose de plus agréable ? Interrogea Edward d'un ton coquin.

-T'en veux encore ? S'étonna Envy, sans entrer dans les détails.

Le blond hocha la tête avec les joues légèrement rose. Envy sourit légèrement et tira son chéri dans à sa suite dans leur chambre.

Quelques jours étaient passés. Dante s'était bien rendu compte qu'Edward était sous l'influence de la luxure. Elle voulait en profiter. Elle avait demandé à voir Edward. Le blond s'était donc déplacé, mais uniquement parce qu'Envy était en mission.

Il sentait le désir bouillonné très fort en lui. Il avait très envie de son amant et se repassait en boucle inlassablement ce que lui faisait usuellement Envy. Ce n'était sans doute pas une très bonne idée car l'envie se faisait de plus en plus violente.

Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit la porte de chez Dante, il ne put retenir un soupir. La femme s'était mise en tenue sexy dans le but d'exciter Edward et ainsi pouvoir faire l'amour avec lui.

Ce qu'elle ne se doutait pas c'était qu'Edward avait bon être sous l'emprise de la luxure, il gardait son caractère de base et ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'infidèle, tout au contraire. Il ne voulait coucher avec personne d'autre qu'Envy. C'était perdu d'avance pour la brune.

Elle discuta avec lui, n'hésitant pas à sortir tout ses atouts, se penchant langoureusement pour le laisser voir sa poitrine dans le décolleté qu'elle portait, etc.

Elle finit par le laisser sortir, excédée, se demandant comment elle pouvait l'obtenir pour de bon. Mais elle ne trouvait aucune idée, rien ne marchait. Dès qu'Envy fut rentré, elle l'appela. Elle s'énerva directement.

-C'est ton ami, non ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi je ne l'intéresse pas ! Je suis belle quand même non. Surtout avec ce corps que je fais en sorte qu'il ne pourrisse plus. Alors dis-moi, toi qui est censé le connaître ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être…qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Dit Envy en haussant les épaules.

-Qui ? Je le tuerais !

- Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de tuer celui qu'il aime. Parce que…

-« Celui qu'il aime » ? Pourquoi tu parles de quelqu'un au masculin ? Interrogea Dante, suspicieuse, en haussant un sourcil.

-Ah…Edward est très attiré par les hommes.

Dante se prit la tête dans les mains et Envy retourna dans sa chambre. Edward se jeta à son cou et ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'au lit qu'Envy ne put résister à son petit blond.

-Qu..QUOI ? S'écria le blond avec ce qui semblait tout l'air de ses poumons.

Envy grogna. Edward se leva d'un bond, du sol, et fixa le vert de ses orbes dorée. Il n'y croyait pas, Envy venait de lui dire, alors qu'il était agréablement niché dans ses bras, qu'il avait dit à Dante que lui, Edward Elric, était homosexuel.

-Comment tu as put lui dire ça ? S'enquit l'alchimiste avec un ton plus normal.

- Bein, c'était sorti tout seul, le masculin quoi…et il me fallait bien une excuse. Fit Envy en se mettant assis.

Il attrapa ses vêtements dans le but de se rhabiller. Edward grogna et fit la même chose que son amant avant de faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

-Je ne suis pas homosexuel ! Siffla Edward.

Il n'y croyait pas. Enfin, il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels. D'un certain côté, on pouvait le considérer comme tel, c'était vrai, mais il ne pensait pas comme ça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dante puisse penser qu'il était homo. Pire, et si elle le disait à tout le monde ?

Alphonse penserait qu'il est homo, donc. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on pense ça de lui. Il refusait catégoriquement. D'ailleurs, il se disait qu'Al devait penser comme lui, par rapport à Wrath.

-Tu es pourtant avec moi ! Remarqua Envy qui n'y comprenait décidément rien.

-Tu es homosexuel ? Questionna Edward.

Envy se mit à réfléchir, il se leva et s'appuya contre le mur en réfléchissant.

-Je ne sais pas, je t'aime toi, tu es la seule personne que je n'aie jamais aimé à vrai dire. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas comment m'y prendre avec toi…tu as pardonné toutes mes erreurs, ce qui a augmenter la flamme ardente qui brûlait pour toi.

Edward rougit, flatté par les compliments. C'était vrai qu'Envy avait fait beaucoup d'erreur. Cette façon qu'il avait eut au départ de vouloir couché, pour cause Envy n'avait eut que des relations sexuel. Par après, il avait arrêté de vouloir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher des tentatives discrètes.

Au début, il disait des mots blessant et lui parlait comme il parlait à Alphonse, mais Edward lui avait appris à ouvrir son cœur, à être tendre et doux. Et Envy avait d'ailleurs adoré cette facette qu'il ne connaissait pas de sa personnalité. Il avait remarqué combien c'était chouette d'avoir des moments tendre avec l'être aimé.

-Et bien, moi, c'est la même chose… enfin, je n'aime pas les hommes. Je t'aime, toi !

Le vert sourit et le pris dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Mais…laissons Dante penser que tu es homosexuel, elle arrêtera peut-être de t'ennuyer. Sourit doucement le vert.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire et il embrassa Envy en se serrant contre lui.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il d'un ton amoureux.

-Je t'aime. Répondit le vert avant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage.

Trois semaines passèrent. Envy était tout en sueur. Edward avait un tel besoin de faire l'amour qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas pendant des heures des fois. Il avait bon être un homonculus, il ressentait la fatigue à un niveau tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Quand il ne faisait pas l'amour avec Edward, ils s'embrassaient ou se caressaient fougueusement, sauvagement et lascivement. Ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se toucher, même lorsqu'ils étaient en compagnie d'Alphonse et Wrath.

Ça passait du simple faite qu'ils se tiennent la main à ce que la main de l'un ou l'autre frôle les fesses de son amant. Ce n'était pas que ça l'ennuyait, c'était plutôt qu'au final, Envy n'en pouvait plus de faire autant plaisir à son chéri.

Il espérait de plus en plus que bientôt, son chéri redeviendrait lui-même. Il lui manquait de plus en plus. Il avait envie de serrer Edward dans ses bras sans que son chéri n'en veuille plus immédiatement.

L'idée d'un Edward sous l'influence de la luxure semblait plaisante au prime abord, mais bien vite, il se rendait compte que ça lui déplaisait, la tendresse pure de son chéri lui manquait. Il avait essayé d'en demander au blond, mais pas moyen.

Il alla voir Dante dans le but d'avoir une mission et d'un peu soufflé. Edward fut triste d'apprendre que son chéri ne serait pas là. En même temps, le vert savait très bien que dès qu'il reviendrait, Edward serait en manque et lui quémanderait de faire l'amour.

Il était las de ça, mais il n'oubliait pas que ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était de voir son amoureux heureux.

Lorsqu'il revint, après une longue semaine, ce fut inévitable. Il faisait nuit dehors et Envy alluma des cierges, laissant Edward languir.

-Edward, chibi-chan, aujourd'hui j'ai pas trop envie…

- Ah oui… c'est juste que ça fais une semaine… Souffla Edward, déçu.

Envy ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard, emplit de désir, de son amoureux. Il déglutit difficilement puis le pris dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Edward fit glisser ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

Le vert ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller à ce que désirait son chéri. Il était décidément trop flexible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Edward. C'était comme ça, il voulait lui faire plaisir, voir son sourire sur ses lèvres et entendre son rire cristallin.

Edward se réveilla. Il entrouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte comme dans un flash de tout ce qu'il avait fait ses derniers temps. Du vantard qu'il avait été, des heures de sommeil qu'il avait passé, des nombreux plats qu'il avait dévoré. Des crises qu'il avait piqué, par jalousie, colère ou impatiente.

Et surtout, du dévergondé qu'il avait été. Il se souvint des positions des plus sensuel et indécentes qu'il avait prise avec Envy. Le rouge lui monta immédiatement au joue. Il était plus rouge que le plus rouge des rouges.

Il secoua l'épaule d'Envy, il était endormi à côté de lui. Il se mit à grogner. Il repoussa gentiment la main d'Edward.

-Pas maintenant…Chibi-chan…j'ai…sommeil…Murmura Envy d'un ton endormi.

-Je…j'ai pas fait ça, hein Envy, Darling ? Demanda Edward d'un ton presqu'effrayé.

-Fait…quoi ?

- Coucher avec toi presque non-stop, et tout le reste…c'était pas moi.

Envy sembla sortir de sa torpeur sous la phrase d'Edward. Il ne s'était pas dépêtré de son ton paniqué. Il se redressa dans le lit et passa sa main sur la joue du blond avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

Il lui expliqua rapidement tout le « problème » qu'il avait eut. La mine du blond se décomposa entièrement. Il balbutia des trucs que le vert ne comprenait pas.

-JE N'ETAIS PAS PRÊT ! S'écria Edward, d'un ton affolé, faisant grogner Envy.

-Je suis désolé… ? Mais comprends-moi, tu m'as sauté dessus…

-C'est contre moi que j'en veux ! C'est pas vrai. Sembla désespérer Edward.

Il répéta cette deuxième phrase inlassablement avant d'être bien obligé de se calmer enfin. Il se prit la tête dans les mains avant d'aller se nicher dans les bras de son amant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Envy fusse son amant.

-Mais…je suis pas d'accord pour faire l'amour… je…je suis pas prêt, même si techniquement on l'a déjà fait…enfin tu vois je…

- Je comprends parfaitement mon Chibi-chan, je ne te forcerais jamais à rien. Souffla Envy contre ses lèvres.

Edward sourit et alla se blottir dans les bras du vert. Il était tendrement nicher dans ses bras alors que le vert jouait avec ses mèches, ravi que son Edward était enfin redevenu vraiment lui-même.

Au moins, maintenant, il pourrait supporter n'importe quelle crise d'Edward dans l'un ou l'autre péché sans problème. C'était un peu comme un plus dans leur relation. Ils n'avaient presqu'aucune chance de se séparer pour ça, excepté s'ils finissaient par s'aimer beaucoup moins.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ça, il réalisa que demain, ça ferait un an qu'il était avec son blond…

_**(1) Lemon écrit avec Lenne-san.**_


	11. Happy Birthday my lover

_**Pêchés et Alchimiste font bon ménage.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Edvy, Wrathal.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Xo-Yume-oX

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Happy Birthday, my lover.**_

Envy voulait que la journée de demain soit parfaite pour Edward. Il savait très bien que deux hommes ensemble pour le monde extérieur c'était interdit, il devrait donc dut s'arranger autrement pour pouvoir organiser cette fête.

Il avait laissé Edward dormir dans leur chambre et l'avait quitté pour faire les cent pas en se triturant l'esprit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que pensait le blond. Il l'avait laissé alors qu'il ruminait des « c'est pas vrai » et des « J'étais pas prêt » en boucle.

-Ah Envy ! Résonna une voix.

Le vert se serrait bien taper la tête contre un mur. Qu'est-ce que Dante pouvait bien encore vouloir. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à vouloir lui pourrir la vie ? Il se tourna vers elle avec un soupir. Il lui offrit un regard froid et un ton joliment assorti.

-Quoi ?

-Parle-moi autrement ! Je devais te prévenir. Il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose là-haut. En faite, il se pourrait bien que je pourrais ramener Hohenheim ! Bref…Pierre, Paul et Jacques viennent avec moi, à défaut d'avoir une de vos aides, je pars une semaine. Sloth et Pride ne viendront pas pendant quelques jours, une affaire importante. Je compte sur toi pour retrouver la maison dans son état impeccable, compris ? Interrogea Dante presque menaçante.

Envy hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle se soit retournée pour sourire. Si dieu existait, bien qu'il en doute, il devrait le remercier. Il devrait juste toucher un mot à Lust, pour qu'elle garde Gluttony, et à Wrath, pour qu'il n'ait pas à voir Alphonse, et tout irait pour le mieux.

Comme quoi, Edward avait raison, il y avait un certain avantage à ce que des homonculus soient au courant pour leur relation.

Dès que Dante fut partie, soit quatre heures plus tard, Envy songea à commencé à préparé tout pour que cette journée soit particulièrement exceptionnelle. Il commença par se glisser dans la chambre de Lust et lui parler rapidement avant de faire de même pour Wrath.

Enfin, il put s'atteler à la tâche qu'il s'était auto-assignée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et sortit du manoir dans le but d'acheter deux, trois choses pour son chéri avant de revenir avant dix heures. C'était souvent à cette heure-là que son chéri émergeait.

Envy prépara une assiette avec un croissant et un pain au chocolat chaud sur une assiette et il fit rapidement chauffé un café. Il savait bien que son Edward ne supportait pas le lait. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait encore.

L'envie grimpa rapidement les escaliers qui le séparaient d'Edward. Il ouvrit la porte habilement, malgré le plateau dans ses mains et s'avança jusqu'à la couche où Edward émergeait durement, semblait-il.

Envy s'approcha de lui, posa le plateau sur la table de nuit dégagée. Il passa sa main sur la joue du blond. Celui-ci ne tarda à ouvrir, presque timidement, un œil. Il huma l'air et sourit doucement. Il ouvrit lentement son œil avant de daigner ouvrir l'autre.

Le vert s'était mis accroupi et il vola un tendre baiser à son bel endormi. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'étira un peu plus et il embrassa les lèvres près des siennes avant de se redresser dans le lit. Il s'assit et camoufla un bâillement avec sa main.

Enfin, il s'étira et Envy sut qu'il était bel et bien réveillé. Une fois encore il lui embrassa les lèvres avant de lui mettre le plateau sur les genoux. L'estomac d'Edward gargouilla généreusement pour accueillir ce repas qui sentait bon.

-Petit déjeuner au lit. Sourit le vert avant d'aller fermer la porte puis venir s'asseoir près de lui.

-En quel honneur ? Interrogea Edward après avoir avalé une bouchée de croissant.

-Il y a un an, précisément, je me souviens t'avoir dit mot pour mot « Edward Elric, tu me plais, accorde-moi un peu de ton temps. » Souffla Envy avec émotion.

-C'est vrai. Se souvint Edward avant d'enchaîner. Et je t'ai répondu « Tout le temps qui m'est accordé, je te l'offre ! »

L'homonculus sourit et captura tendrement les lèvres de son blond. Ce dernier répondit au baiser. Envy le coupa en se rappelant qu'il devait laisser manger Edward.

-Ce qui me fait penser…C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui…je m'en souviens…parce que j'étais à l'hôpital…que je me disais que c'était pas joyeux. Mais que la vue de l'homme qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil m'a revigoré. Qui aurait cru qu'on en serait là ? Demanda Edward, d'un ton jovial.

-C'est ton anniversaire ? S'étonna Envy, plus que surpris.

Le blond hocha la tête et mordit à pleine dent dans le pain au chocolat. Envy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il ne savait même pas que ce jour était le jour de l'anniversaire de son aimé. Il était plutôt pittoresque de ne même pas savoir ça.

-Et bien…bonne anniversaire. Lança Envy avant de lui voler encore un baiser.

Edward lui sourit avant de le remercier. Il ne trouvait pas particulièrement attrayant d'avoir un anniversaire. Il songeait juste que ça lui faisait dix-sept printemps à son actif, à présent. Et que suite à ses crises, il avait complètement oublié l'anniversaire d'Alphonse.

Il se figea en songeant à ses crises. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Pas à comment il avait offert son corps à Envy, c'était trop dur de penser à ça tout simplement. Il secoua légèrement pour chasser ses images qui déferlaient dans sa tête, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

-Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Envy en voyant la drôle de réaction de son amoureux.

-Je…ah si si ! S'écria jovialement avec un large sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres.

-Okay, je reviens. Annonça Envy, bien que légèrement suspicieux.

Envy vola encore un baiser à son beau avant de se lever et de prendre le plateau repas à présent vide. Non loin l'idée qu'Edward pourrait être troublé par ses propres pensées. Il n'avait pas songé à demander à Sloth comment réagissait les humains après leurs crises. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement pensé qu'il l'oublierait.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Seule la dernière phase de ses crises lui revenait vraiment en tête. Sans doute parce que c'était pour ça qu'il s'en voulait le plus. Il avait un peu l'impression que son dépucelage lui avait été volé.

Lorsque la porte se rouvrit, Edward sourit faiblement à son amoureux. Il remarqua à peine qu'il tenait quelque chose dans chacune de ses mains. Il ne le remarqua que lorsque le vert s'assit à côté de lui dans le lit.

Le vert lui tendit en premier lieu des orchidées noires. Edward sourit, l'envie lui disait toujours qu'il sentait l'orchidée. Et il savait très bien que les orchidées noires étaient très rares et surtout très chère.

Il serra légèrement les fleurs contre lui puis embrassa Envy. Ce dernier répondit au baiser en faisant passer sa main sur la nuque de son aimé. Le baiser dura un temps, pendant lequel, seul l'autre semblait importer. Puis, lentement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Ils se sourirent et Edward posa les fleurs à côté de lui, il en profita pour se débarrasser de la couverture, toujours sur lui et sourit de plus belle à son amoureux. Ce dernier lui donna alors le deuxième paquet.

Le blond l'ouvrit fébrilement. Il y trouva une adorable peluche en forme de fourmi. Il ne le prit pas mal. Avec quiconque d'autre qu'Envy oui, sans doute. Mais pas lui. Parce que le jour même où il l'avait laissé l'appelé Chibi-chan, il avait comme signé un traité avec lui-même. Il s'était dit que tant que c'était affectif, pourquoi pas.

Mais si Envy s'avisait de le traitait de petit dans une dispute ou autre, ça barderait pour lui peut-être d'autant plus que pour un autre que lui.

Avec la peluche, il y avait un livre d'alchimie qui était presqu'introuvable. Edward se doutait qu'il avait dut le dérober dans la bibliothèque de Dante. Il sauta au cou d'Envy et l'embrassa pour le remercier.

Envy le rattrapa et répondit au baiser. Le blond s'installa sur les cuisses du vert pour mieux l'embrasser. Il tâcha de concurrencer une tomate lorsqu'il eut un flash qui passa devant ses yeux. Il coupa donc brutalement le baiser.

-Envy…est-ce que…tu veux bien…me faire l'amour ? Hésita Edward.

Le vert haussa un sourcil et fixa le blond étrangement.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? S'étonna Edward.

-Je me demande si tu es bien mon chibi-chan.

-Bien sûr que oui, crétin ! Lança Edward avec un petit sourire.

Envy lui embrassa les lèvres.

-Et hier alors ?

- Hier… je n'étais pas torturer par un souvenir que je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit mien ! Quitte à me souvenir avoir fait des choses avec toi, je veux être consentant.

-Mais tu l'étais ! S'offusqua Envy.

- Bien sûr ! Mais je me comprends, pas du fond de mon âme, je ne t'en veux pas bien sûr. Se justifia Edward en agitant les bras.

Le vert sourit doucement et l'embrassa encore. Edward fit passes ses bras autour des épaules de son chéri.

-Mais…tu y vas doucement, hein ? Demanda timidement le blond.

-Bien sûr, mon chibi-chan. Souffla Envy.

Il scella leurs lèvres tendrement. Il passa ses doigts puis sa main sur la joue du blond. Il la caressa doucement tout en l'embrassant. Edward répondit au baiser en resserrant un peu l'étreinte de ses bras.

Edward rougit avant de passer sa langue sur les lèvres tentatrices de son petit-ami. Le vert fut ravi de l'audace de son chéri. Il entrouvrit la bouche, Edward, des plus gêné, y engouffra sa langue timidement. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser des plus passionné et langoureux.

Comme toujours quand ils étaient à cet état de baiser, Edward avait les joues teinté d'un adorable rose. Envy fit passer sa main autour de la taille d'Edward. Il fit glisser un doigt sous le haut d'Edward.

Le blond rougit d'autant plus qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre. En temps normal, il l'aurait laissé faire sans réaction, s'étant habitué à ce que le vert le déshabille.

Envy glissa lentement sa main sous le tissu et caressa doucement le dos de son blond. Lentement, il fit passer sa main devant pour lui caresser le torse. À cet instant là, il lâcha les lèvres de son beau, il remarqua son petit air gêné.

Il était vraiment adorable comme ça. Envy sourit et glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds, il tira sur la ficelle rouge pour lui détacher les cheveux. Il avait toujours adoré le voir avec les cheveux détaché, il le trouvait plus sexy, les cheveux encadraient son visage de façon vraiment belle.

Edward remit une mèche derrière son oreille, les joues toujours rouges. Envy allongea doucement son amoureux sur le lit. Ce dernier se tendit. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Envy. Il sourit pâlement, le vert l'embrassa amoureusement.

Automatiquement, le blond se détendit, il fit passer un de ses bras autour des épaules du vert, ce dernier était monté à califourchon sur son bassin, et il fit passer ses doigts sur la peau blanche de son dos.

Il était très embarrassé par ce qu'il faisait. Envy sentait plus ou moins la tension dans le corps du blond, pour aller plus loin, il devait le mettre en confiance. Il fit bouger sa main sur ses abdominaux avec douceur, pendant qu'il l'embrassait, montant lentement la main vers le haut du torse.

Edward ferma les yeux. Il essayait de relativiser. Techniquement parlant, il avait déjà été plus loin. Et surtout, Envy lui avait déjà caressé le torse plusieurs fois auparavant. Faire l'amour ce n'était certainement pas la mort. Il devait se calmer, pourtant, il sentait que ses joues étaient en feu tant il était gêné.

Envy eut un petit sourire. Ce n'était décidément plus la luxure qui habitait son alchimiste préféré... Mais à choisir le rouge au joue était d'autant plus excitant. Il quitta sa bouche pour son cou, embrassant et mordillant la peau satiné. Lui-même savait qu'il devait être très doux et n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais il trouvait l'expérience intéressante.

Edward serra les lèvres, très fort en sentant qu'un gémissement s'apprêtait à échapper à ses lèvres. Il gémissait pour presque rien, c'était des plus gênant.

C'était pourtant ce que l'androgyne cherchait à faire, lui faire plaisir pour qu'il se détende et se laisse emporté par le désir, il insista donc sur ses caresses, remontant la main sur les pectoraux, effleurant juste une cerise de chair rose plus sensible. Attendant de voir si cela n'effaroucherait pas trop le blond.

Le blond tourna la tête sur le côté en ne réussissant pas à retenir un gémissement. Il avait bon éprouvé du plaisir par rapport à ce que lui faisait son amoureux, il était toujours aussi effarouché. Il essayait de se détendre le plus possible mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Envy se rendit alors compte à quel point la tâche serait difficile... Pour détendre Edward, il devait se contenir et attendre. Il retourna a sa bouche et redescendit sa main sur le ventre lisse, caressant les jambes et les bras de sa main de libre.

Edward serra un peu plus fort son bras autour des épaules d'Envy. Il cherchait toujours à se détendre, les mains et les lèvres de l'homonculus l'aidait beaucoup. Cela dit, il restait toujours aussi tendu, il redoutait ce qui suivrait forcément. Il devait cependant se faire violence, comme ça ses flashs osés seront peut-être plus supportable, de plus...

Il savait que cela faisait un moment qu'Envy voulait son corps. Même si techniquement parlant, il l'avait déjà eut. Mais, ce n'était pas la même chose, en tout cas, pas de son côté.

L'homonculus était sur la même longueur d'onde. Avoir Edo quand il était complètement sous la coupe de la luxure c'était une chose, mais l'avoir en pleine possession de ses moyens, ça c'était différent, plus réel. Il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu profité de l'état du blond ces derniers temps...

Mettant tout son cœur à l'ouvrage il aima sentir l'étreinte du blond se resserrer autour de ses épaules et cela ne l'encouragea que davantage à poursuivre des caresses plus chastes et à passionner le baiser.

Les joues d'Edward devait sans doute être un peu moins rouge à présent. Il répondait au baiser qui l'enchantait, comme à chaque fois. Il adorait sentir les lèvres d'Envy contre les siennes et il commençait à vraiment appréciée de sentir les doigts de son amoureux sur son corps.

Envy sourit contre le baiser et poursuivit un instant ses caresses avant de remonter de nouveau la main sous le T-shirt, il ne caressa pas l'intégralité du torses, évitant volontairement les deux zones plus érogènes sur les pectoraux.

Cette fois-ci, Edward ne se tendit qu'un court instant. Certes, ses joues s'étaient à nouveau empourprées un peu plus, mais au moins, il s'accommodait des caresses. Il rouvrit timidement les yeux.

L'androgyne lui sourit, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était déjà autorisé à aller plus loin. Toujours en évitant une caresse trop osé, il déposa juste un baiser sur le ventre d'Edward avant de revenir embrasser ses lèvres assez rapidement, comme pour le détourner de toute gêne.

L'alchimiste eut l'impression que ses joues le brûlait plus que jamais. Mais finalement, après coup, il réalisa que ça ne l'avait peut-être pas tant embarrassé. Sans doute parce que les lèvres d'Envy avait rencontré les siennes à nouveau.

Envy recommença se manège plusieurs fois, essayant d'habituer Edward à des contacts autres que ses mains sur son corps. Cela avait l'air de plus ou moins marché selon l'androgyne. A chaque baiser, les joues d'Edward reprenaient progressivement leur couleur normales, s'habituant à ce genre de contact.

L'embrassant toujours tendrement, Envy décida de se risquer à caresser son torse sur toute sa surface, jamais en insistant sur une zone particulière, juste en parcourant. Un frisson parcourut le corps du blond, signifiant que la caresse n'était plus un gêne pour lui.

Envy sourit, puis progressivement, lentement, il commença à préciser ses caresses sur les pectoraux d'Edward tout particulièrement sur l surface rose en leur centre, près aen éloigné sa main à tout moment.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Forcément, le rouge réapparut. Mais il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable du tout.

Le vert hésita un instant puis quitta ses lèvres et embrassa de nouveau le bas du ventre. Il aurait bien tout de suite remplacé ses doigts par sa bouche, mais il savait qu'il devait y aller mollo pour le moment.

Edward accueillit se geste par un soupir de bien être. Doucement sa bouche remonta, le T-shirt avec, exposant l'anatomie magnifique d'Edward à sa vue. Finalement il remplaça sa main par ses doigts, déposant juste un baiser sur le téton pour voir la réaction d'Edward avant de poursuivre.

Un gémissement émana des lèvres du blond, accompagné par un rougissement intense. Il n'était pas encore gagné par le désir, mais du moins, il appréciait ce que lui faisait son amoureux.

Envy s'autorisa à continuer et pris le doux morceau de chair en bouche. Tout en suçotant cette nouvelle friandise, il jouait dessus avec sa langue ou ses dents. Il aimait la douceur et le gout de la peau du blond

Edward se surpris à non seulement émettre une myriade de son gênant, mais aussi à aimer ce que lui faisait son amoureux Même si le rose avait recouvré ses joues, plus par l'embarras qu'il avait face aux gémissements qui sortaient de ses lèvres.

Envy poursuivi un instant son action avec sa bouche, alors que ses doigt torturait l'autre téton. Il espérait qu'Edward finirait par se relâcher complètement et qu'il pourrait aller plus loin, car les douces plaintes d'Edward commençait à le faire réagir au niveau inférieur.

L'alchimiste monta sa main de métal à sa bouche pour empêcher qu'on entende ses geignements. Malgré cela, il succombait de plus en plus au plus. Envy grogna un peu en voyant Edward couvrir ses gémissement, mais bon, en même temps c'était plutôt mignon, de le voir embarrassé à ce point...

Sa main quitta donc le pectoral pour descendre sur le bas du ventre du blond. Il décida de ne pas passer sous le pantalon, c'était trop tôt. Non il agaçait et essayait de donner envie au blond que cette main descende plus vers le Sud. Laissant courir ses doigts avec douceur, taquinant la peau explosée, alors qu'il continuait de stimulait le petit bout de chair durci entre ses lèvres.

Edward se cambra légèrement sous cette main descendante. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie que cette main descende et l'embarra voire la crainte de ce qui allait suivre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser aller sous les mains de l'homme de sa vie.

Envy poursuivi sa douce torture, touchant de temps en temps le bord du pantalon, sans jamais le dépasser, tout en massant doucement les abdominaux sous sa paume. Sentir Edward commencer à avoir des réactions plus que positive le rassurait, il allait peut-être pouvoir aller un peu plus loin dans quelque instant.

Un flash traversa l'esprit du blond et ses joues tentèrent, pour la énième fois, de concurrencer une tomate. Il avait aussi l'impression que ses sons devenaient de plus en plus fort et que bientôt sa main ne serait plus d'aucune utilité pour les camoufler.

L'homonculus hésita un instant, puis fit plus tendre, moins pressante, la caresse avec sa bouche, comme pour rassurer le blond, alors qui glissait sa main plus au Sud. Au dessus du pantalon certes, mais la présence de l'étoffe entre leur deux peau pouvait ne pas rassurer le blond suffisamment. Envy espéra qu'Edward n'allait pas paniquer.

Le blond se tendit légèrement. Mais il tâcha de se rassurer. C'était Envy, avec lui, il pouvait tout supporter. Il inspira profondément, retirant sa main par la même occasion.

Envy sourit à son amant, il avait sentit la peur le gagner mais à priori, le blond avait repris le dessus. Pour le rassurer davantage, l'androgyne l'embrassa tendrement, jouant la carte de la douceur, il n'insista pas plus que ça sur sa caresse sur l'aine du blond, la faisant lente mais précise; Son autre main caressait les beaux cheveux d'or de son alchimiste.

Edward se sentit d'autant plus rassurer par la douceur de son amoureux. Il répondit au baiser amoureusement, se laissant aller de plus en plus au plaisir.

Envy appuya de plus en plus sa caresse à travers le tissu, espérant sentir la réaction d'Edward à ce niveau tôt ou tard. La tension grimpa lentement dans le bas-ventre d'Edward suite aux caresses de son compagnon.

L'homonculus sourit dans le baiser et appuya un peu sa caresse. Sentir le blond réagir sous sa main ne le rendit que plus désireux encore d'aller plus loin.

Edward se cambra un peu plus sous la main d'Envy. Il se remit à gémir, contre les lèvres d'Envy, les joues rouges et le désir s'infiltrant en lui. Envy continua doucement, juste un va-et-vient et entravé par le tissus, mais il se savait assez doué pour que cela fasse plaisir à Edward.

Une déferlante de plaisir pris possession du corps d'Edward. Ce dernier ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver et rougissait de plus belle face à ses gémissements qui étaient grimpé plutôt haut dans les décibels.

La tension avait complètement gagné son bas-ventre et il se sentait désireux. S'il se sentait bien, ce qui suivait, il s'inquiétait malgré tout.

Envy était assez fier de sont petit effet, il pouvait davantage enrouler ses doigts autour du tissus sans trop être entravé par le pantalon, et ainsi mieux stimuler encore la fierté de son amant. Il était aussi content de sentir la tension quitter progressivement l'alchimiste, même si une once d'appréhension pouvait toujours se lire dans ses yeux.

Edward gémit de plus en plus fort, il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Il était presqu'honteux de ce qu'il ressentait.

Envy saisi cette espèce d'embarra que ressentait Edward. Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres, le bout de son nez, son front, c'était normal de réagir ainsi dans ce genre de moment, il n'y avait aucune gêne à avoir, et il essayé de le faire savoir au blond par ses gestes de douceur.

L'alchimiste serra plus fort ses bras autour d'Envy, comme s'il voulait le retenir contre lui de peur de flancher sinon. Il chercha ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser et ainsi se sentir plus en confiance, encore.

L'homonculus sourit de ce baiser qu'il n'avait pas initié pour une fois, il emprisonna de nouveau les lèvres de l'alchimiste pour consentir à cette demande muette, tout en poursuivant son action plus bas, toujours avec délicatesse, mais à un rythme plus soutenu.

Alors que le plaisir montant l'amenait à l'extase, Edward mordit, sans le faire exprès, la lèvre d'Envy durant cette soudaine jouissance. Il fut surpris par cette chose qu'il lui arrivait "réellement" pour la première fois.

Envy émit un grognement sous la soudaine douleur, mais il devait avouer qu'être mordu par un Edward qui perdait ses moyens avait aussi quelque chose de très excitant. Envy se rendit alors compte de quelque chose.

-Je crois que tu vas devoir laver tes vêtements... Mais à part ça, ça va?

- O...oui...Etonnamment bien... Balbutia Edward encore ébahi par ce vif plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Et... et toi ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

-J'ai connu pie, essaye de te contrôler la prochaine fois espèce de fauve! Plaisanta Envy en mordillant sa lèvre pour se venger.

-Pour l'instant, je ressemble plutôt à un chaton docile ! Remarqua le blond.

Edward se laissa faire docilement avant d'avoir l'audace de lui lécher la lèvre inférieure.

-Un chaton à la fois agressif et adorable alors, dit simplement Envy surpris de l'attention du blond, et qui ferma un instant les yeux pour en profiter.

Voyant qu'Envy semblait apprécié, Edward réitéra ses coups de langues timidement. L'homonculus déjà excité par les précédents évènement, sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et ne put retenir quelques soupirs de bien être. Edward s'attela donc à faire plaisir à son amoureux de cette façon là, n'osant rien d'autre.

Envy compris que le blond manquait d'assurance. Les yeux toujours clos à cause du plaisir, il prit une des mains d'Edward dans la sienne et la fit parcourir sa propre peau, sans brusquer Edward, juste pour lui dire qu'il pouvait le faire s'il en avait envie. Cela rendit l'alchimiste hésitant, mais il continua ce qu'il faisait avec sa langue et il laissa ses doigts parcoururent la peau de marbre.

Envy poussa un soupir un peu plus long, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'il se mette à gémir, trop frustré et excité à la fois de ne pas encore être passé aux choses sérieuses. Edward continua ce qu'il faisait, prenant un peu plus confiance dans ses gestes.

-Envy...si tu veux me faire l'amour...tu peux... Souffla le blond gêné.

-Hum... C'est très gentiment demandé... mais tu n'es pas encore tout à fait prêt... Par contre je peux t'enlever ça? Demanda-t-il en glissant un doigt sous le caleçon et donc par conséquent le pantalon aussi.

- O...oui. Rougit Edward.

Il était déjà en train d'être à nouveau embarrassé, juste pour un doigt sur la peau nue à proximité de son intimité.

L'homonculus le serra un instant dans ses bras et embrassa presque chastement ses lèvres.

-Tu fais de gros effort, pas vrai Edward?

- Oui...mais ce n'est rien...parce que je le fais pour toi ! Répondit l'alchimiste.

-T'es vraiment adorable tu sais?

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis scella leurs lèvres. Il ne voulait pas profiter seul de ce qui allait suivre... Non, il venait de se mettre en tête qui ça devrait être parfait pour eux deux. Il fit courir ses mains dans les cheveux, sur les flancs et les bras d'Edward.

-Tu peux toucher toi aussi, c'est pas interdit tu sais... Dit-il en interrompant momentanément le baiser.

Edward hocha un peu la tête. Il l'embrassa à son tour et fit courir ses doigts sur les épaules du vert avant de les faire glisser, le rose au joue, sur les pectoraux de son amoureux.

Envy essayait de lui montrer que c'était aussi agréable de découvrir l'autre, mais le côté hésitant, la douceur des doigts d'Edward, c'était délicieux... il décida de laisser s'échapper ses gémissement. C'était tellement différent du fauve emprunt de luxure des autre fois, là c'était un chaton en effet, mais plein d'amour et de tendresse.

Edward parcourut toute la peau de marbre d'Envy, tout en ignorant toujours une partie précise de l'anatomie de son amoureux. Il appréciait le contact entre leurs peaux.

L'androgyne laissa les gémissement monter de plus en plus fort.

-Tu aimes me torturer hein? Demanda-t-il gentiment avant de mordiller les clavicules du blond.

De nouveau il fit glisser ses mains plus au Sud pour restimuler la fierté du jeune alchimiste.

- Te...te torturer ? S'étonna Edward.

Un son gênant lui échappa et il continua de bouger ses doigts.

-C'est une douce torture alors ça va. Lui souffla Envy à l'oreille en commençant un nouveau va-et-vient sur la hampe de chair.

Edward ne put que gémir. Il dut se retenir d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la cuisse qu'il frôlait. De plus en plus hésitant, il ramena sa main, de chair, vers l'aine d'Envy.

Le souffle d'Envy s'accéléra encore et il se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas si Edward allait continuer ou pas. Alors que sa main droite continuait son mouvement sur la fierté d'Edward, l'autre descendit le long de la cuisse et caressa doucement la rondeur de la fesse du blond.

Edward gémit un peu plus encore. Ses doigts glissèrent timidement et maladroitement sur la verge de son amoureux. Envy poussa carrément un petit cri et offrit à Edward un sourire presque embarrasser, c'est la première fois qu'un simple contact à cet endroit le faisait réagir aussi violemment.

- Je...je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le blond.

-Non... Absolument pas, c'est même parce que c'est tout le contraire que ça m'a fait ça. Dit-il doucement avant d'embrasser Edward du bout des lèvres. J'ai adoré ça...

Le blond captura ses lèvres chaudes qu'il désirait. Il refit glisser ses doigts sur la fierté de son amoureux. Envy ni cria pas cette fois, ou du moins cela ressemblait moins à un cri car la bouche d'Edward était là pour le contenir.

Edward continua de bouger ses doigts, puis la paume de sa main de façon un peu plus décontractée. Espérant simplement qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

Les gémissements d'Envy se firent plus fort.

-Tu sais que si tu continue comme ça je risque de...

Il s'interrompit pour se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-Enfin tu vois quoi... Mhn!

Edward retira lentement sa main de la hampe. Il embrassa ensuite les lèvres meurtries. Envy poussa une plainte, il ignorait s'il avait vraiment envie qu'Edward s'arrête finalement... En fait non, il ne voulait pas...

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit, tu es plutôt doué... Continue, s'il-te plait... on a tout notre temps après-tout... non?

Le blond hocha la tête et refit glisser ses doigts sur la fierté de son aimé.

-Merci. Souffla-t-il, le feu revenant dans ses joues.

-Merci pourquoi? Demanda Envy à l'oreille d'Edward alors qu'il gémissait de plus belle. C'est toi qui me... Ahn... Fait plaisir là...

- Pour...le compliment. Répondit le blond en appréciant les sons qui venaient à son oreille

-Ah, ça... Dis simplement Envy... Tu le mérite... AH, Ah ouais, j'adore la façon dont tu... Ah!

Envy ferma les yeux, se laissant sombrer dans le plaisir que lui apporter les caresses si tendres de son amant.

-Si ça te fais plaisir, ça me fait plaisir. Souffla Edward.

Envy entendait à peine les phrases d'Edward, il sentait qu'il était proche très proche il suffisait qu'Edward bouge sa main encore un peu, juste un peu. La délivrance l'emportant enfin il se cambra et se déversa dans la main du blond, le souffle encore court.

Le blond fut surpris, mais cela passa vite, parce qu'au moins, son amoureux avait atteint ce qu'il avait lui-même atteint plus tôt. De la même façon, c'était sans doute une réaction niaiseuse, mais il en était heureux qu'ils y soient arrivés de la même façon.

-Toi... Murmura Envy avec un sourire coquin. Je vais te bouffer tout cru.

Il se jeta sur Edward, mais sans vraiment avoir l'intention de lui faire peur. Juste par jeu. Il essayait de cacher son embarras d'avoir pris autant de plaisir dans ce simple contact. Il mordilla le cou du blond comme pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

Edward fut comme ravi de la phrase d'Envy. Il se mit à gémir doucement quand le vert s'"attaqua" à son cou. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le ventre plat de son amoureux.

Envy le caressa un peu partout, il savait qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas le prendre pour l'instant, même si l'envie lui tordait littéralement les entrailles pour le moment. Impatient, il arrêta de jouer avec la nuque du blond et commença à humidifier ses doigts. Il ne savait pas si le blond se tendrait en le voyant faire cela, il espérait que non.

Un peu dans le coltard, Edward le regarda faire, l'interrogation dans les yeux. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire son aimé.

Envy tourna la tête en le regardant, il n'en avait vraiment aucun souvenir? De sa main de libre il caressa les cheveux du blond, puis descendit le long des pectoraux, puis des abdominaux, jusqu'à l'entrejambe. Mieux fallait le mettre dans de bonnes conditions pour la suite.

Le blond frissonna sous la main du vert, avant de gémir légèrement quand Envy passa à son intimité.

Quand il jugea ses doigt suffisamment humecté, Envy Scella les lèvres du blond avec les sienne et décala son autre main plus au Sud, et alors qu'il continuait les mouvements de va-et-vient sur la verge du blond, il frôla doucement une autre zone dangereuse avec son autre main, faisant la demande muette de pouvoir commencer sa préparation.

Edward voulu répondre au baiser mais à cet instant, il sentit la main d'Envy près de cette zone sensible. Il se figea légèrement avant de pouvoir répondre au baiser. Il se disait qu'Envy prendrait ça pour une affirmation.

Envy attendit, passant doucement les doigts à cet endroit, caressant un peu cet endroit pour voir la réaction d'Edward, car il l'avait sentit se crisper un peu, et il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, ou il pourrait avoir mal. Même si le fait que le blond réponde au baiser était un bon signe, il préférait lui laissait le temps de bien réfléchir, et surtout, le faisait languir de cette façon.

Le blond continua de répondre au baiser et se mit à gémir contre les lèvres du vert.

Le sentant se détendre sous lui, il se risqua à entrer juste une phalange dans l'antre chaude, histoire de voir la réaction du blond. A nouveau, Edward se tendit un instant puis il se détendit en se disant que de toute manière, c'était Envy et que tout irait pour le mieux.

Envy stoppa tout mouvement en le sentant se tendre, puis doucement, il se mit à bouger à l'intérieur pour le détendre, glissant complètement son doigt en lui. Au fil des mouvements, Edward sentit qu'une vague de plaisir commençait à la submerger, il ne tarda à ne plus pouvoir retenir quelques gémissements.

Envy sourit de cette réaction, c'était encourageant pour la suite. Il continua son manège un instant, puis dès qu'il sentit que le blond était près, il glissa un second doigt avec le premier. Légèrement habitué, Edward ne se tendit pas cette fois-ci. Il gémissait toujours.

Envy passionna un peu le baiser et accéléra un peu son mouvement de va-et-viens sur la fierté de son amant, alors qu'il ajoutait son annulaire dans l'intimité du jeune homme, remuant doucement à l'intérieur, le sentant se détendre au fur et à mesure. Ses gémissement, bien qu'étouffé par sa bouche, commençait à le rendre de nouveau fou de désir.

L'alchimiste essayait tant bien que mal de répondre au baiser malgré les sons gênant qui allaient se mourir contre les lèvres de son amoureux.

Envy jugea que le blond était plus ou moins prêt, il quitta ses lèvres et retira ses doigts de son intimité, et lâcha son membre durci. Malgré le désir qui le rongeait il prit le temps de serrer Edward contre lui et de le regarder dans les yeux pour être sûr qu'il était d'accord.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller contre lui, il aimait l'étreinte de ses bras. Il hocha timidement la tête pour répondre à la question muette de son amoureux.

L'androgyne, hocha la tête à son tour et repris le baiser, resserrant encore l'étreinte alors que très lentement il commençait à pénétrer le blond, ce qui lui tira un gémissement, mais s'il sentait la moindre crispation dans le corps de son amant, il s'arrêterait sur le champ.

Ed répondit au baiser, il ignorait si c'était du sort de l'étreinte ou pas, mais il ne se tendit pas. Il fut juste surpris de la présence de son amoureux en lui.

Envy fut rassuré et entra complètement en lui gémissant contre les lèvres du blond, était-ce lui où est-ce que son corps était encore plus exquis que d'ordinaire?

Le blond, enfin habitué à cet présence, se mit à gémir légèrement, lui aussi. L'homonculus sentit que l'autre était toujours détendu, alors il s'autorisa à commençait à bouger. Même ces lents mouvements lui était délicieux, il espérait qu'Edward se sente aussi bien que lui.

L'alchimiste se serra un peu plus fort contre Envy alors qu'il sentait le plaisir grimper en lui. Il le fit savoir au vert en laissant échapper des sons gênants.

L'androgyne fut alors complètement rassuré et accéléra progressivement son rythme. Il n'était peut-être pas dans son état normal ces dernier temps mais grâce à cela, au moins Envy savait quels genre de mouvements il aimait d'ordinaire et contre quel point particulier il devait butter pour qu'Edward ressente le plus de plaisir possible.

Edward se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort, il gémissait également le nom de celui qui était en train de le rendre fou de plaisir.

Souriant Envy aussi gémissait de plus en plus fort, appréciant l'étroitesse du blond. Il accélérer encore et encore, et ses mouvement gagnait aussi en force, leur corps claquant presque l'un contre l'autre.

Edward serra plus fort contre lui le vert. Il n'arrivait pas à tarir la myriade de gémissement qui émanait de sa bouche. Il eut l'audace de faire glisser une de ses mains sur le dos d'Envy.

Ce dernier se sentait bien lui aussi, continuant de donner plus de vitesse et de puissance à ses coups de reins, il gémit plus fortement en sentant la caresse d'Edward, cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son plaisir, qu'il exprimait lui aussi à l'aide de ses cordes vocales.

Le blond osa faire glisser sa main sur le fessier du vert alors que ses gémissements s'en faisaient de plus en plus forts.

Envy poussa un cri de plaisir à cette soudaine attention, alors qu'il continuait de faire de son mieux pour satisfaire le blond avant d'atteindre lui-même l'extase. Il recommença donc à caresser la verge du blond, tout en gémissant son nom au creux de son oreille.

Edward caressa les fesses de son aimé alors qu'il sentait de plus en plus l'orgasme arrivé. Il se cambrait de temps en temps contre Envy, sortant des gémissements qu'il ne croyait même pas être capable de pousser.

Envy dut sincèrement se retenir pour ne pas atteindre l'extase, voir Edward dans cet état et sentir ses mains sur lui, c'était juste trop bon. il se mit à crier voire à hurler lui aussi, mêlant le nom d'Edward à ses plaintes de plaisir.

L'alchimiste ne put plus tenir longtemps et atteint le summum de son plaisir en criant le nom d'Envy, les joues à nouveau rouge; mais elles étaient sans doute rougies par le plaisir plutôt que la honte.

L'apogée du plaisir d'Envy vint aussitôt alors qu'il se répandait dans le corps de son alchimiste avant de s'écrouler sur lui. A peine ses yeux rouverts qu'il embrassa tendrement le cou offert à côté duquel sa tête était tombée. Edward profita de ses petites attentions. (1)

Il n'avait pas fait attention aux fleurs et à présent, des pétales noires s'éparpillaient sur la couche où Edward avait la sensation de s'être donné pour de bon et pour toujours à l'homme qu'il aimait. Le seul homme avec lequel il désirait vivre.

Edward se laissa aller contre lui un moment avant de se redresser, légèrement gêné et les joues rouges.

-Je…je vais prendre une douche. Murmura-t-il.

-D'accord, je vais te chercher une surprise. Répondit Envy en lui frôlant les lèvres.

Il savait très bien qu'Edward ne voulait pas voir son amoureux dans sa douche sur le coup. Il devait légèrement se remettre de cette « première fois ». Il était d'un certain côté adorable, dans cette timidité qui était sienne. Il lui embrassa encore une fois les lèvres.

Envy se rhabilla puis alla chercher un appareil photo, voulant immortaliser ce jour. Cependant Envy se rendit dans la chambre de Dante, il voulait vérifier quelque chose avant d'aller retrouver le blond de son cœur. S'il allait assez vite, il pourrait peut-être même le rejoindre sous la douche.

Il s'engouffra donc dans la pièce et là, sur le bureau de Dante trônait la pierre philosophale qui semblait déjà fameusement entamée.

_-Elle a usé de cette pierre pour son profit, des efforts de mon chibi-chan…mon chibi-chan que je perdrais un jour…sauf si… avec sa pierre, on pourrait sans doute faire une transmutation humaine parfaite…Cornello pensait le contraire mais « Papa » s'accordait à penser qu'avec la pierre, il pourrait vraiment ramener Hojiu…Il faut que je voie Wrath avec la pierre. On a encore du temps devant nous. _

Envy s'approcha de la pierre, il l'attrapa et la porta avec assez de facilité malgré la taille quand même assez imposante qu'avait cette fameuse pierre. Il déposa l'appareil photo par contre. Ensuite, Envy rejoignit rapidement la chambre de Wrath et Alphonse. Il frappa à la porte et cacha la pierre, au cas où Alphonse ouvrirait.

Heureusement pour lui, ce fut Wrath. Il fit repasser la pierre face à lui. Le gamin fut surpris de voir ladite pierre. Il lança un regard des plus interrogateurs à son congénère homonculus.

-Wrath, je peux te parler ?

Le petit brun hocha la tête, ils allèrent un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as pris ça à notre maître ? Demanda Wrath qui semblait avoir peur pour son derrière.

- Oui, je veux en utiliser un bout, et d'ailleurs je crois que tu vas apprécier mon idée. Edward et Alphonse sont mortels, tu l'as remarqué, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun fut foudroyé sur place. Comme Envy, dans un premier temps il l'avait oublié. Il avait fallut à Envy que le blond lui dise qu'il avait gagné un an pour qu'il réalise vraiment qu'il était encore un humain et que par conséquent, il vieillirait puis mourrait.

-Je compte… enfin, c'est un peu cruel pour eux, mais c'est la seule solution, certes égoïste, que j'ai trouvé. En faire des « homonculus » parfait, dans le sens où nous allons les tuer, puis les ramener à la vie avec la pierre. Pas d'échange équivalent ni rien ainsi ! Jubilait Envy.

-Et si ça ne marchait pas ? S'inquiéta Wrath.

- Bon…va chercher le chat d'Al, on va essayer sur lui. Je sais qu'un humain est plus complexe mais bon, ce qu'on réussit avec un chat on le réussira bien avec un humain.

Le gamin hocha la tête et alla chercher le chat. Sans aucune vergogne, Envy tua l'animal avant de demander à Wrath d'utiliser la pierre. Le brun le fit. Il ne cessait de douter alors que le vert était confiant.

Des éclairs rouges parcoururent le couloir et quand enfin, la visibilité redevient normale, l'animal était débout. Il feula en direction d'Envy avant de courir pour retourner auprès d'Alphonse.

-Tu vois ? Fit Envy, super heureux.

- Okay…tu permets que j'aille en parler à Alphonse, d'abord.

Le vert hocha la tête. Il avait bien remarqué que le ton de la colère était tendu. Il prit la pierre et laissa Wrath aller voir Alphonse. Il ne put qu'entendre la discussion entre les deux.

-Ecoute, Al…avec Envy on a trouvé un moyen pour que toi et moi, on ne se sépare jamais. C'est quelque chose de lourd que je te demande… On aimerait que tu sacrifies ta vie pour que nous, par nous j'entends moi avec l'aide de la pierre, te fassions revivre…immortel. Exposa Wrath d'un ton très tendu.

Envy ne put s'empêcher de penser que le gamin ne s'y prenait vraiment pas bien pour expliquer un plan comme ça. A la place d'Alphonse, il aurait d'ailleurs sans doute refusé.

Le châtain, justement, ne savait que faire. Les idées déferlaient dans sa tête. Plusieurs réflexions en même temps. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser d'ailleurs.

-Je t'aime. Conclut Alphonse. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, mais qui me dit que tu ne te lasseras pas de moi ? Interrogea le châtain d'un ton douloureux.

-Jamais, tu sais que je t'aime, plus que tout au monde.

-Je te crois, je t'aime aussi, plus que tout au monde et Nii-san ? Demanda Alphonse, la tension vrillait dans sa voix aussi.

-Envy va lui en parler après !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il dira non, mordu comme il est d'Envy. Donc, je suis d'accord. Mais je veux attendre la réponse de Nii-san pour être sûr, je ne veux pas être séparé de lui !

L'amour se faisait vraiment transparaitre dans la voix du jeune Elric. Wrath sortit de la pièce peu de temps après. Il prit la pierre des mains d'Envy et fit signa à son aîné d'aller voir le blond. Le vert grogna avant de s'exécuter.

Il retourna dans sa chambre. Edward était penché sur le lit, ramassant quelques pétales qu'il huma. Il était dans un pantalon qui moulait à merveille son fessier divin et pour une fois il portait un débardeur blanc. Le blanc lui allait bien, mais il n'en portait jamais, comme ça l'huile de l'automail ne tachait pas ses habits, du moins ça ne se voyait pas. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et à peine humide, il avait dut bien les sécher avant de les peigner.

Envy ferma lentement la porte.

-Chibi-chan, tu es magnifique. S'émerveilla Envy.

Edward rougit. Le vert parcourut la distance le séparant de son amant de quatre pas. Il prit les mains du blond dans les siennes. Il plongea ses yeux dans l'océan or, il savait très bien qu'il ne tarderait à s'y noyé.

-Edward, tu as dix-sept ans…

-Je sais, merci. Répondit Edward amusé.

-Tu vieillis. Expliqua Envy.

- Je sais…Répéta le blond, un ton triste cependant cette fois-ci.

Il avait déjà compris cela depuis un temps, lui, semblait-il. Envy remis une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de l'alchimiste. Il lui vola un tendre baiser, occasion qu'il saisit pour ne pas se noyer dans l'immédiat dans les yeux de son beau. Il devait rester lucide.

-Mais…j'ai une solution, chibi-chan. Souffla le vert en replongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Il y avait de la tension dans sa voix, il savait le moment décisif. Toutes ses émotions s'y entendaient aussi. L'inquiétude de perdre Edward mais la joie, qui se cachait, de peut-être pouvoir le garder éternellement.

-Laquelle ? Interrogea le blond, un peu d'espoir dans la voix.

-Avec la pierre philosophale…

- Je ne veux pas faire comme Dante ! Prévint Edward, coupant son amoureux.

-Je sais, mais il ne s'agit pas de ça…c'est plus sûr mais plus complexe. J'ai fait le test sur le chat d'Alphonse, ça marche ! Assura Envy, tâchant de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour ne pas perdre son seul et unique amour.

-Envy, Darling, je t'en prie, viens-en au faite !

- Bien sûr… si je te tuais et te ramenais à la vie… ton temps serait figé, comme le mien. Développa l'homonculus.

Edward se figea et baissa les yeux. Le vert lui lança un regard inquiet, il voulu récupérer une de ses mains pour relever le menton du blond et ainsi voir dans ses prunelles, le reflet de son âme, ce qui n'allait pas.

Mais Edward les serra très fort pour qu'il ne le lâche pas.

-Et Alphonse, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Edward, comme pour détourner la conversation.

- Oui, si tu dis oui…

- Je vois… laisse-moi seul Envy, je veux réfléchir. Souffla Edward en relâchant les mains de son amant.

Le vert lui vola un baiser avant de le laisser. Edward pesa le pour et le contre. Bien sûr il voulait vivre pour toujours avec Envy. Mais il avait peur qu'un jour leur amour n'aie plus lieu et qu'il se serrait donné corps et âme pour « rien ».

Il craignait aussi que ça rate et qu'ainsi, parce qu'il était mort, il aurait perdu des belles années à venir. D'un autre côté, il réalisait bien, que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait tenter. S'il n'essayait pas, il ne pourrait pas vivre avec Envy.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il aimait Envy, mais les risques étaient grands. Il finit par choisir. Il se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était laissé tomber pour réfléchir. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'Al. D'un certain côté, il savait que son amoureux y était.

En effet, la pierre près de lui, Envy était assis sur le lit de son frère. Ce dernier observait la pierre avec beaucoup d'intérêt sous le regard amusé de Wrath.

-Envy ? Appela Edward d'un ton grave.

Le vert se tendit, il était presque sûr que ça voulait dire non. Il pourrait au moins vivre une belle vie avec lui. Et peut-être qu'il ne laisserait pas la douleur le gagner, qu'il viendrait le rejoindre sitôt aurait-il respiré pour la dernière fois.

Oui, c'était une belle perspective d'avenir. Le visage d'Edward se détendit un peu et il s'approcha d'Envy. Il lui prit les mains, le vert ne put que remarquer qu'il avait encore une pétale dans la main.

Il semblait l'avoir gardé pendant les deux heures, oui les deux heures, où il avait réfléchit.

-C'est oui. Je t'ai offert tout le temps qu'il m'était accordé, je t'ai offert mon corps, il ne restait plus que mon âme qui m'appartenait un temps soit peu. Mais depuis le début elle veut t'appartenir. Je te l'offre, tue-moi et fais-moi revivre, que nous ne soyons jamais Ô grand jamais séparer.

Envy sourit, pris Edward contre lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

(1) Lemon fait avec Lenne-san, une fois encore.


End file.
